Tainted with Crimson
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Yumi is a heartbroken girl who avoids her past. She hates music because to her music only brings pain and suffering to the heart. She struggles to become normal and not dwell on the past. She tries to avoid music as much as she can but her undying passion for it awakens once she hears a beautiful broken angel sing and play. Will these two broken hearts become whole again?
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted with Crimson**

**Prologue **

It was just another boring first day of school. Yumi was walking down the path to it, her skirt going in the direction the wind was taking it. The brunette sighed as she undid her scarf and tried to tie it correctly for the millionth time that day. She was beginning to get frustrated with this thing. It was her first day at the new school and she did not want to make a bad first impression on everyone. She tied the scarf and sighed looking up at the sky. Her eyes started to water but she wiped them away.

_Why am I even trying__?_

Yumi had no idea why she was doing this to herself again. She had been far better off alone being home schooled but her mother just had to come up with the idea that her daughter needed to start getting used to **normal life **and that was not going to happen by being antisocial and barking at every living soul that tried to talk to you. Of course, the brown-haired girl did not bark. She was only laconic and cut people off most of the time saying she was either not in the mood for conversation or she just disliked something in them. The latter resulted in making it hard for both her and said person to become friends. It was hard for the poor broken girl to open up to the world again. She had risked her heart twice and both times it had ended up broken and empty. Yumi was not going to take her chances again. She was going to stay safe and out of trouble. She was going to be unnoticeable. She was going to be a shadow just like she had gone through life for the past three years.

Sachiko sighed as she watched how yet another candidate failed to meet her expectations. It was true that she was the least tolerable out of all the judges but the department was not called "Music Geniuses" for nothing. She tried not to lose hope but she was tired of all the frivolous people who walked through those doors thinking they had talent and creativity while all they possessed was the ability to make her ears bleed.

It was true she was far too demanding and what some would call picky but she was also a perfectionist and refused to help people who were completely unoriginal improve their musical skills. She was firm and resolute. She was also extremely stubborn and every single colleague she had worked with so far did not go against her or rather at least those that knew how to use their common sense. The poor souls who went against their better judgment and questioned her decisions faced the infamous Ogasawara wrath and to say that things got ugly would be an understatement.

Sachiko Ogasawara was the youngest teacher at the department but she was also the most ambitious and stubborn one out of them all. She searched for that pure, breathtaking talent and she was not going to back down; especially not now when she was this close to accomplishing her dreams. She was getting closer. She could feel it with every last fiber of her entire being.

Yumi was walking down the park when she noticed the cherry blossom trees. They were incredible and took Yumi's breath away. Warm brown glowed with such a bright light, which could outshine even the sun. The brown-haired girl was happy. She was in eternal bliss as dear childhood memories clouded her mind and she immersed herself in the amazing feeling. She outstretched both of her hands and her suitcase started slipping out her right one in the process. The black suitcase was just about to fall when a gasp caught Yumi off guard and made her open her eyes. The girl quickly recollected herself and turned to the intruder ready to just walk away rather then let her anger boil but what she saw surprised her.

In front of Yumi was standing a very beautiful girl with fair complexion. Crystal clear blue eyes stared at Yumi with curiosity. The owner of those warm orbs also had golden like hair which was long and wavy and was now being the wind's object of adoration. Yumi's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. This creature was definitely an angel. The unknown being stepped a bit closer smiling warmly at Yumi asking, " My name is Shimako Todo. May I ask what is yours?"

The girl's voice was smooth and sweet. It was so beautiful that you could fall asleep only by listening to her talk. Yumi closed her eyes for a second as she inhaled and exhaled. She decided that it was high time she stopped living in the past and started living in the present time. The brown-haired girl then reopened her eyes and smiled with the same amount of warmth, if not more, at the girl before her.

" I am pleased to meet you. My name is Yumi Fukuzawa." Yumi said as she bowed slightly to which Shimako giggled quietly. Yumi then looked up confused after she had straightened her back, which caused her newly found acquaintance to giggle slightly more. The blue-eyed girl then composed herself and answered the unspoken question, which had been spinning in Yumi's head for the past few seconds.

" It is very nice to meet you as well Yumi-san. You are eighteen years of age, I gather?"

Yumi only nodded earning a satisfied smile from Shimako, who was obviously pleased that she had been right. The brown-haired girl was happy that someone had managed to guess something about her so fast. Usually people did not even stop to talk to her let alone ask for her name or even guess her age. Yumi was surprised but in a pleasant way. She then realized that the girl before her had the same uniform as her and was wearing a tag which showed that she was a freshmen at " Lillian Girls' Academy" or rather college would be more appropriate to use here. Yumi smiled at the thought of finally being able to socialize and make at least one friend. She had been a loner for far too long now.

_Three years to be exact…_

Yumi thought bitterly of her past experience and a frown made its way across her beautiful features. Shimako noticed the change on the girl's face and frowned slightly. She wanted to help the brown-haired girl in any way she could. Somehow the serene angel knew that pain was the only feeling which was now clouding Yumi's heart and that brought ache to Shimako's as well. The blue-eyed girl sighed and decided that now was not the time to question Yumi about something that was so unbearable that it turned bright brown into empty black. Instead of confronting the brown-eyed girl, Shimako decided to go with her to their school and try to cheer her up.

" Yumi-san?" Shimako called breaking Yumi out of her reverie. The brown-haired girl gasped slightly due to her surprise but quickly managed to recollect herself and put a fake smile on her face.

_Judging by the quick reaction, she must do this a lot if not every single day. _

"Yes, Shimako-san?" Yumi questioned giving the girl before her, her undivided attention.

"Which department are you part of?"

The question caught Yumi slightly off guard, but she managed to answer it, nonetheless. "I am to attend the classes in the regular department."

Shimako was a bit surprised at that seeing as Yumi had a certain aura around her which artists usually had. The blue-eyed girl could not explain it more precisely. She only had a hunch that Yumi was not who she was pretending or rather trying to be. Shimako immediately became interested in the brown-haired girl and knew that this year was certainly going to be eventful. The question which Yumi asked brought the angel back to Earth, "And which department do you belong to, Shimako-san?"

"The Music Department." Shimako answered simply deciding to keep her actual occupation at the school a secret for now. She wanted to know if Yumi would truly be her friend for who she was instead of what her place at the school was.

" Would you like to walk to school together, Yumi-san?" Shimako asked but did not fail to notice the quickly masked pain Yumi's face showed for a second time in the past few minutes. On the inside Shimako was worried as hell. She hated the fact that just the mere mention of the word "Music" brought so much pain to someone. It was easy to figure it out because the miserable expression had become more noticeable only seconds after her answer. Shimako was not a genius as some called her, but she was certainly perceptive and observant enough to know when someone was in pain and was almost always right about her guess of the cause of it. That was partially the reason why she was able to help people and give them good advice about their problems.

Shimako smiled when Yumi gave her a nod signaling that she did want to be accompanied during the rest of her walk to school. Seconds later they were already exiting the park when Shimako caught a glimpse of someone she was apparently close to judging by the smile that immediately graced her features. Yumi smiled as well when she saw the hug her newly found companion and the other girl had shared. They soon came back and Shimako was so immersed in her friend that she forgot for a second to introduce Yumi, who had been sitting there silently waiting for such an event to occur. A clearing of a throat was needed to bring the angel back to Earth. Unfortunately, that action had been carried out by both girls. Yumi giggled slightly amused by the shame and embarrassment which quickly made their way on Shimako's face. Apparently her friend too had found the sight enjoyable. The blue-eyed angel sighed at the laughter which quickly erupted from her friend but was soon ceased by the look said person received from the apparently annoyed golden-haired girl. Shimako then smiled and said, " Yumi-san, this is my best friend, Yoshino Shimazu."

Yumi smiled at the dark-haired girl as she bowed slightly saying, "Pleased to meet you, Yoshino-san."

Shimako noted that Yumi had again behaved in a very formal way. It was true that the angel was a bit intrigued by her newly found companion and wanted to learn more about her. She just had a feeling that things were going to change drastically with her here. And again she could not explain why.

Yoshino was having the same debate in her head after the introduction between her and Yumi had passed. In all honesty, Yumi did not seem suspicious or mysterious when you first looked at her, but, although the pain that was hidden all too well, it could still be noticed by the keen eye of an experienced and perceptive observer. That exact constant darkness in Yumi's brown eyes was what intrigued these two girls, and on the walk to school both Yoshino and Shimako thought the same thing:

_This is definitely going to be an interesting school year. _

**Alright. This is my first ever fic about Marimite and I'm not sure how I did but it would really help me if you guys take a minute of your time to tell me what sucks and what doesn't (of there is something that doesn't suck, of course :D ). Anyway, I was going through a bit of an author's block with a certain story and decided to start a new one and this came to my mind. I hope you liked at least some of it. **

**I just want to clarify a few things, though:**

**1) This is going to be a Sachiko x Yumi story so if you do not support it then I suggest you leave right now and not waste your time reading something you obviously dislike.**

**2) I am not and I repeat NOT a native speaker so expect some errors here and there and if there is something MAJOR wrong then you can go ahead and beat me to a pulp for making such a stupid mistake.**

**3) This is just a prologue which is why it is so short. I will try to make things longer. I do not know how long this story is going to be and I do not know exactly where I'm heading with it. I have only the next few chapters planned out and hopefully soon they will be written. **

**4) Thank you for reading.**

**Now I'm begging you and pleading.**

**Please, please, leave a review.**

**Thank you!**

**Until next time I update or post a story, fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tainted with Crimson **_

**Chapter One**

Yumi kept on walking with Yoshino and Shimako listening to the two best friends catch up with whatever they'd missed out on the other's life during the summer vacation. The brown-haired girl giggled slightly when she noticed how easy it was for Yoshino to fume sometimes. The brunette noted that the dark-haired girl had a temper which was fun to mess with. It was going to be fun to see just how much teasing Yoshino could take until she lost it. Yumi let herself drift away giving in to her devilish side.

To say that Yumi, too, had a dark side would be an understatement. Even though she was known mostly for her sweet-tempered and kind attitude, she as well had her moments of fun while teasing others. It was amusing to watch someone struggle not to boil right in front of your eyes. Watching people give in to their weaknesses such as emotions like anger, sadness, sorrow, even lust was often enjoyable.

It was definitely one of Yumi's hobbies - observing others. She had been doing that for quite sometime now and had become quite good at it. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she was able to judge people so easily and most of the time correctly. The girl sighed for she had already figured out Yoshino and Shimako a bit. Yoshino clearly kept a façade on most of the time. In front of strangers she was mostly sweet and nice but when she became comfortable with people, she let her horns show if you could express yourself in that way, of course.

Shimako, on the other hand, was a bit different. She had this serene aura around her which made it a bit difficult for you to approach her at first. Yumi also found out by the way the two interacted that they had known each other for a long time and were very close.

_Kind of reminds me of her…_

Yumi shook her head and tried to get rid of the pained expression which was ready to show its ugly face again. Brown eyes were clouded by darkness yet again and that did not go unnoticed by Yoshino. The dark-haired girl sighed and decided it was high time Yumi got involved into the conversation a bit more.

"Which department are you going to study at, Yumi?" Yoshino questioned breaking Yumi out of her reverie. The girl had been lost in thought and due to that, had not heard the questioned. The brunette asked it again and the brown-eyed girl smiled slightly before answering with these two simple words, "Regular department."

Yumi wanted to slap herself. She was doing it again! She was being laconic, withdrawn and most of all, so absorbed in herself that she forgot to ask which branch of the school Yoshino belonged to. Yumi's train of thought then drifted to the so-called hierarchy. "The Music Geniuses" were on top, then were „The Music Department" and finally, the lowest, were "The Regular Department". The new girl did not miss the look Yoshino had shot her. It was not that of disgust or resentment but there was still something doubtful or maybe even surprised. Yumi questioned these two girls' intentions when Shimako lowered her head and Yoshino had whispered something along the lines of "Since when do you converse with regulars?"

Yumi was taken aback by Shimako's outburst. To say that Yoshino was surprised would be an understatement, though. To the latter, the serene angel was always calm, collected and never, never ill-tempered. Shimako was the most agreeable person one could ever meet and never in a million years had Yoshino seen anger sparkle in those blue orbs. Yoshino gulped slightly and stopped dead in her tracks when her best friend asked her, "I thought we were over that annoying feeling of superiority, Yoshino-san."

The tone, with which the statement was said, was cold as ice. The dark-haired girl gulped and quickly turned to face Yumi while bowing her head in the process out of shame and embarrassment. The brown-eyed newcomer was taken aback by the sudden outburst and unexpected and most of all strange behavior from Yoshino.

"Please forgive me, Yumi-san." Yoshino pleaded? Yumi could not believe what she had just witnessed. She thought that the girl before her was so proud she would never apologize or at least not this easily. Yumi managed to recollect herself quickly and spoke with a gentle voice making Yoshino look up and stare with wide eyes, "It is normal to think this way seeing as the school is a Musical one, though most of the students study at "The Regular Department".

At those words Yoshino fumed and said with anger visible in her tone: „No it certainly is not! Just because I can play the piano and Shimako is going to replace one of the phenomenal artists of _Crimson _does not mean anything!"

Shimako cursed in her head, even though she had been taught against doing so. The serene angel was so angry at Yoshino for letting the cat out of the bag, she was nearly going to scream but judging by the fact that they had reached the school, it was advisable and preferable to just part ways. After the goodbyes were said, the three girls all went to their departments deep in thought.

Yumi was looking out the window before her first class of the day began. The bell rang and still there was no teacher in sight. Yumi was too consumed by her thoughts to notice the figure that entered the classroom minutes later. The brown-haired girl was angry, sad, miserable and desperate but most of all furious.

_How can they replace us just like that__?! __And what is this school that creates and teaches people how to become stars__?! __She along with the two other girls that had been part of the legendary band Crimson did everything on their own. It was just them with their voices and instruments. They had to cope with everything on their own. And now there were some stupid schoolgirls who had no idea whatsoever how show business worked! It was true that Crimson had died, literally, everyone was dead except Yumi but she had faked her death because alone she could do nothing. She had also lost everything in that crash…her life, her heart, her loved one, the person she cherished the most and loved with her whole heart, her most important person in the world was gone and she still had no accepted it._

A tissue was handed to Yumi. The action startled the poor girl who realized that she had started crying in class, in front of everyone. A blush quickly made its way across her face but she refused to let it show. She thanked the person, who had given her the tissue and asked her history teacher if she could be excused. After she was given permission to go out, Yumi quickly exited the room.

Yumi rapidly rubbed her eyes trying desperately to stop crying. She was embarrassed as it is and prayed to God and Maria-sama that no one else would see her in her current state. She went to the girls' bathroom and immediately went to the sinks. She poured some water onto the tissue and gently started cleaning her face of the traces of tears. She then splashed

some water on to her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were already red and puffy and she cursed under her breath for waiting so long to wash her face but mostly for drowning in self-pity once again! She hated it. Those memories were the one thing in life Yumi loathed. She despised every single bit of emotion that coursed through her body. She wanted to isolate herself out of the world again. Everything was far too much to deal with. These conflicting emotions such as anger and fury, misery and pain were tiring Yumi out. Her heart felt as though it had been stabbed with a thousand daggers. It hurt too much. It was unbearable. It was useless as well, though.

_For God's sake! It has been three years! How long am I going to dwell on the past and cry for someone who will never come back__? __How much longer am I going to deceive myself that this is the right thing to do__? __How much more is my heart going to yearn for her love, my body – for her touch, my lips – for hers, my eyes – for her smile__?__ How much longer am I going to be in love with a ghost, a memory, a mere shadow__? __Probably until the day I die…_

Yumi thought bitterly of her past as she recalled all those happy memories she had shared with her one true love. All the caresses, all the hugs and cuddles, all the kisses, all the times they had cried for the other. All those painful times and happy moments they had had were embedded in her brain and sadly tattooed on her heart. Yumi knew she could never forget her angel. Not that she was trying to, though. Yumi laughed with her raspy voice again and was just about to exit the bathroom when the door was pushed open with force. A woman ran into the bathroom bumping into Yumi and making both, herself and said brown-haired girl, fall on the floor flat against each other.

Yumi stared at the woman before her. Brown eyes traveled from the blue-black, long, silky hair down to astonishing sapphire eyes one could get lost in and finally down to rosy lips, which were parted due to surprise. Yumi gasped slightly when she saw the tag on the woman's chest. It read:

_Ogasawara Sachiko – Music Professor._

Yumi was taken aback when she realized that she had been ogling a teacher. A teacher of all people had grabbed her attention! The brown-haired girl mentally slapped herself again and again for staring at a teacher for so long and most of all calling her beautiful.

_Seriously who does that__?! __But I guess there is nothing wrong with calling a teacher beautiful…right...right__?! __But she is not just beautiful, she's gorgeous…breathtaking even divine… an angel yet she also has a dark side._

Yumi sighed for she had already begun making assumptions about the beauty before her. The brunette watched with curiosity the woman who had yet not got up. The brown-haired girl was surprised when she locked eyes with the divine creature. Light brown, which could sometimes be considered even gentle hazel, met with mysterious cerulean. Both gasped when they felt heat grace their cheeks. To say that they felt electricity running through their bodies would be an understatement. Both of their breaths hitched and not even one could breathe. Both were enveloped in the magnifying presence of the other. It was unbearable to stay so close and feel such sensations yet not even know the other.

Sachiko was surprised greatly by the way this girl affected her. The former Rosa Chinensis was taken aback by the student's appearance. The girl was just too cute and interesting to watch due to the fact that her face had exposed all of the emotions and thoughts running through the girl's heart and head. Sachiko found that particular trait quite amusing

and, of course, interesting. The brunette just possessed something which drew people to her. She captivated them in some way and now, unfortunately, Sachiko had fallen captive to that spell. She was enchanted by this creature before her and knew that finally she had found what she was looking. This student definitely had that magic and it radiated through every part of the girl's body.

Suddenly a cough was heard and the teacher finally realized in what position they were and mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her surroundings. Sachiko quickly and gracefully got up and held out a hand to help the student, who reluctantly accepted it. A slight tinge of hurt pride shot through said teacher but she quickly dismissed the unreasonable feeling. The black-haired woman then looked at the girl's scarf and tag. Cerulean orbs widened slightly.

_So she really is a regular…_

Yumi was a bit confused when she saw slight disappointed flash through the woman's normally guarded eyes. The brown-haired girl shook her head slightly to get rid of the unnecessary and mostly ridiculous thought. She had no reason to contemplate and try to decipher what emotions those seemingly cold at first eyes possessed. Yumi looked into those sapphire orbs again and got lost for the second time. She shook her head again and looked away. The student was ready to leave when she heard a calm and somewhat distant voice ask her if she was alright. The brown-eyed girl was not sure if she had heard correctly but decided to nod and not risk seeming like she was a complete idiot. After the teacher was reassured with a fake smile, which was seen through immediately, both parted their ways. Both were grateful for there had been awkward silence in the bathroom but also kind of sad and lonely because they had lost the feeling of the other's body and presence. Of course, both denied having been attracted to the other blaming that sudden loss of coherent thoughts on the abrupt fall and unexpected meeting.

Sachiko quickly washed her hands and braced herself for what was to come next. She sighed when she entered the meeting room and was greeted by the only other music teacher – Rei Hasekura. Sachiko often found it hard to believe that such a prestigious musical school such as Lillian only had two music teachers but the former Red Rose dared not question the Principal's decisions. Rei greeted Sachiko with a warm smile and a wave of the hand to which the other responded with a small smile and a nod before sitting down. The black-haired beauty inhaled and exhaled mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Rei was a bit surprised by her dear friend's strange behavior but did not question it. That was until what the divine angel said next made the former Rosa Foetida freeze in her spot.

"I would like to teach the freshmen of "The Regular Department" this year, if you do not mind, Rei." Sachiko said in a calm tone as if this was a normal thing for her to ask. The blond-haired woman would normally have to beg for Sachiko to teach the regulars for at least a month or two and now said woman was asking to lead their classes for a whole year?! Rei was shocked beyond words but she dared not oppose seeing as this was more than welcome for the poor woman was already busy enough with the other two departments.

"I would gladly comply but can you explain the reason for such a wish and especially the lack of protests and angry outbursts?" Rei questioned.

Sachiko knew better than to tell the real reason behind her uncharacteristic actions. The black-haired beauty only told Rei that she could spare a few hours every week and take some of the pressure and responsibilities her friend had to deal with. The blond-haired woman was taken aback again. It was true that Sachiko would always help her but normally it took Rei's

unheard of patience and calmness to deal with her friend's annoying and nerve-wracking stubbornness and fearsome wrath. It was never this easy to persuade her. The former Rosa Foetida had even prepared a whole speech but now it seemed it was not necessary. Seeing the was no need to dwell on the issue any longer, Rei only nodded in confirmation that she agreed to Sachiko's request. Both then bid their goodbyes and went to their classes.

Yumi had already been introduced far too many times and was hoping that the teacher, who was going to teach their last class of the day, was not going to make her stand up and do the boring routine again. The brown-haired girl thought it was enough to just say your name to the professor and get it over with. That was the annoying formality, which both were obliged to do. Yumi sighed as she smiled when noticed the bright colors of autumn. It brought back a few happy memories of making angels of leaves. It was funny and embarrassing but she had done with her deceased band members. Immediately pain shot through her body and she closed her eyes praying that the ache would go away soon. Thankfully it did and then she gave the teacher, who had just come in, her undivided attention.

Suddenly Yumi gasped when she saw who was going to teach their music class. It was the same woman who had taken the brown-haired girl's breath away and now she was not failing at it one bit. The brunette gulped as she prepared herself for what was to come.

" Hello class. My name is Ogasawara Sachiko and I am going to be your music teacher for the rest of the year." The black-haired beauty's voice rang out through the classroom and echoed a little as well sending shivers up and down Yumi's spine. That was it! If the voice made her shiver, then the person it belonged to had managed to captivate her. Yumi knew at that moment that she was doomed. Sachiko Ogasawara was going to be the death of her because this woman just might break Yumi's isolated heart and maybe even make her love music again.

" I see we have a new student. Would Yumi Fukuzawa please raise her hand?" Sachiko asked. Yumi was glad that said person had not made her go up in front of the whole class and introduce herself for she was sure that her knees would buckle and all of her coherent thoughts would turn to mush by just one look at those mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

Yumi faintly raised her hand from the back and hoped that was everything the teacher wanted from her. Fortunately for the brunette, the black-haired angel was too surprised to proceed with any personal questions regarding Yumi's life. Sachiko quickly managed to recollect herself and decided to use the awkward situation to her advantage. The moment was perfect to gather information about the girl that she was not attracted to, though she still denied it, without being suspicious at all. She then asked the question Yumi dreaded.

" Alright class. I want each and every single one of you to write an essay on a topic, which I am sure everyone will find interesting. The topic is – what you think of music. And before any of you ask – the essay can be as long as you want. Just make sure to write at least ten meaningful sentences." Sachiko instructed but before Yumi could sigh with relief she added, "Let's discuss the topic now so it will be easier for you to write the essay at home."

That was it. Those final words made Yumi want to sign her death wish, sink in the ground, disappear from the face of the Earth; do anything to get out of this situation which was going to inflict so much pain to her already wounded heart and broken soul.

**I want to thank everyone who review, favourited, followed and mostly read :D **

**I am sorry if there are any errors. Feel free to tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. I am simply a crazy fan who is**

**obsessed with Sachiko and Yumi. **

**Now, I know that you must go.**

**But please before you do**

**Of your thoughts about this chapter let me know **

**By leaving a review. **

**Until next time I update or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tainted with Crimson **_

**Chapter Two**

Yumi prayed to God, Maria-sama, anyone who was there to hear her. The brown-haired girl hoped that the teacher would not question her. The brown-eyed girl wanted that the most right now. She dreaded the moment when her turn was going to come. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing had become nothing but frantic pants. She was afraid of what was going to happen when those cerulean orbs pierced right through her very soul. The student knew how this woman affected her. It was inevitable to squirm under the intensity and power those sapphire eyes possessed. Yumi sucked in a breath as she tried to calm down. She inhaled and exhaled rapidly. The poor girl had almost stopped feeling so uneasy and uncomfortable when the discussion began. It was strange that the teacher had not started out with her. Yumi was a bit surprised but other than that she felt perfectly fine now.

Her mixed emotions had disappeared only to be replaced by sheer anger when she heard what the other students thought of music. They were only repeating what other people had said. There was nothing original and above all serious and/or deep about their statements. To be honest, Yumi would compare some of her classmates' declarations of their love for music to be completely absurd with no logical reason behind them whatsoever. Everything actually was just pure nonsense.

Surprisingly, the same thoughts were running through Sachiko's head as she heard what her students had to say. It was true that almost no one wanted to pursue a career in music but she never even considered them to be this frivolous.

Sachiko had asked the students of the first row what their opinion of music was and all she received as an answer was this:

" I love the beat and rhythm most songs have. They're awesome for dancing."

_Awesome for dancing__? __Do these girls even know how to speak properly__? __I gather not. _Sachiko thought. She then sighed in relief when the second row of students began to express their opinion.

" I enjoy the melody. It makes me feel as though I am being transported to another world where you can only hear and not see."

_Finally someone with originality and real grasp of music's true meaning! _Both Sachiko and Yumi thought.

Sachiko was surprised by the answer and her hopes went up only to have them fall again, when a blonde girl raised her hand to speak. Sachiko was just about to pick Yumi and ask her, but since another student had volunteered, the Ice Princess could not ignore her or she might risk offending the girl. After the blonde with green eyes was given permission to speak, she cleared her throat to silence everyone and gather their attention simultaneously. Sachiko was a bit surprised and thought that this girl definitely had something interesting to say. How far from the truth the divine angel really was!

" I love the fact that music expresses love so clearly. I also like it when music makes you happy and smile. I think that's the purpose of music – to keep people happy and not depress them. That is why actually I also want to state that I despise rock bands. I hate it when they ruin my mood and make me sad. I also do not like those hard rock bands with all the screaming and lead female singers whose voices sound like male ones. I especially hate bands

like _Crimson. _To be honest I think it's good that they disbanded." The blonde finished flashing a satisfied smirk and a wink towards Sachiko, who could do nothing but nod. The former Rosa Chinensis was shocked beyond words. She could not find the proper way to express her anger and fury in a calm manner. She did not speak at all for she feared that if she did, things would certainly get ugly. Thankfully Yumi did the job for her. The brown-haired girl surprised everyone with her statement: "Your opinion is so narrow-minded and shallow that I do not even know how you were accepted here."

The blonde was deeply offended by the newcomer's words and fumed. Her anger was clearly shown on her face by the redness of it. Yumi only smirked in satisfaction when the girl continued to embarrass herself in front of the whole class and most importantly – Sachiko.

_Wait. Since when do I care what the __**teacher **__thinks of other female students__?! __Am I really that attracted to her__?!_

"How dare you?! Do you even know who I am?"

_Oh, she has a pretty face, brains and modesty. This girl has it all! _Yumi thought with sarcasm as she only shook her head not even bothering to voice her answer. Everyone including Sachiko was watching the encounter with great interest. It was not every day you saw a quarrel between two students of this school. And even if you did, it was never this enjoyable and amusing. Yumi smirked even more when she heard the girl's next words.

" I am the daughter of the Principal of this school! I attend classes of all three departments just to see how different the students are and to grasp all these differences. I have auditioned and participated in so many spectacles you won't even be able to count how many they are. I have more talent in my little finger than you shall ever have even after fifty years of practice in your whole body. And…"

Yumi rolled her eyes and waited for the barbie to continue. The blonde was smirking and was obviously waiting for Yumi to either fume or ask but all she got as a reward for her actions was a death glare from the brown-haired girl. The green-eyed student huffed and then placed a satisfied and most importantly triumphant smirk on her face as she said, "And I am to replace the guitarist of the band _Crimson_."

Yumi could only stare in shock. She was frozen in her spot. The poor girl could neither talk nor reply. The blonde's smirk only grew for she was more than satisfied with what she had achieved. The green-eyed girl thought that everything was over but she was more than wrong. Yumi's emotions might've been a jumbled mess but one outweighed them all – anger.

The brown-haired girl could not take it anymore. She had been devastated when Shimako had told her about the replacement project but that quickly went away after Yumi's first class. Then the encounter with her teacher had done wonders to the brown-eyed student's mind filling it with nothing but images of the divine angel's face and most of all those haunting cerulean orbs. But now the fury was back tenfold and it had no intention of going back. Yumi could no longer control it and that was why her temper slipped.

" I am not astonished by this one bit. First of all how can you even consider becoming part of a project that will replace a band that you obviously loathe? You even stated it with glee and dignity! Also I do not see you as a very successful singer because even IF you have a voice that could rival Celine Dion's, Mariah Carey's, Pink's, Christina Aguilera's, Amy Lee's or any other astonishing female singer whose talent can take one's breath away, your personality is so disgusting and despicable that fans will be put off immediately!"

The last part of Yumi's words offended and hurt the blonde deeply but the brown-haired girl did not care. She was sick and tired of everything; of all the pain she had to endure today, of the ridiculous idea that anyone could replace her deceased band members, of this girl's

stuck up attitude, but most of all…she was fed up with her situation in life and precisely this day which was probably the worst one she had had since the beginning of the year. Yumi fumed and decided to leave the class before she did something she would regret. That was why, without any hesitation, the girl grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Sachiko, of course, tried to stop her by calling her name, but Yumi ignored her. But before she exited the room, she said with her back to the whole class, "And one more thing."

Yumi then turned around to face them and added, " No one can replace _Crimson_."

Her gaze then moved to the blonde and Yumi finished with the words, " Especially not you."

She then left the room leaving an astonished class, an offended girl and a very interested even intrigued and surprisingly smirking Sachiko.

Yumi was walking down the path which was supposed to lead her to the main gate of the school. Surprisingly it showed to Yumi a different sight than the one she wanted - instead of the exit of this terrible place, before her eyes stood an old greenhouse. The brown-haired girl was surprised but decided to enter and hide there till the end of school. She checked her watch which read: 15:00. She had about twenty minutes left of class. She decided to wait here and pass the time rather than risk being caught wandering around during school hours. She sighed as she entered the old greenhouse.

The girl walked inside and then sat down. She looked around and noted the beauty this place possessed. Her eyes traveled around the variety of plants but one caught her attention. Brown eyes stared in awe as she gazed at a beautiful rose bush. The red roses shone with such beauty they almost appeared to be crimson. Their scent was mesmerizing. It put Yumi in a daze. Her head was spinning and she had a goofy smile on her face as her eyes closed and she immersed herself in the captivating aroma. The sight was quite enjoyable for a twenty-three-year-old teacher, who was now standing near the door. Cerulean orbs traveled all over Yumi's fragile form taking in every detail. The sapphire eyes then stopped at the student's face and a blush crept up Sachiko's soft cheeks. She coughed and drew the girl's attention.

Yumi's eyes opened abruptly and she was more than surprised to see the woman before her. Brown met blue and it seemed as though time had stopped. Yumi blushed and looked away due to the intensity those breathtaking eyes possessed. The brown-haired girl was astonished when the woman moved inside closing the door behind her and sat down right next to Yumi. When the woman's gaze fell on the bush beside the wooden bench, Yumi thought she read sadness in those cold irises but brushed it away quickly when her eyes connected with those of her teacher. The brown-haired girl regretted having done what she did. She hated herself for giving in to her impulses but sometimes emotions beat even the best of us. The brown-eyed student took in a breath and braced herself for what was to come. She expected the woman before her to scold her and tell her how _"unladylike" _she had behaved but she was completely caught off guard by the teacher's next words.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Yumi was left speechless and could only utter an unintelligent, "W-what?"

The smile that graced Sachiko's lips was beautiful, alluring even. The girl was staring again and apparently this time her music professor had noticed it. There was the possibility that the previous ogling had been detected but was let go due to understanding. There were just too many questions and such a huge mystery, which surrounded this woman, and it was just too much to bear. Yumi did not even know where the desire to learn more about the person before her had come, but she knew one thing – her heart was starting to warm up – and that was the last thing she expected someone to have achieved in one day.

_And she managed to do it only by her astounding looks and beauty and that damn aura which is constantly around her and draws you to her and no matter what you do, you cannot escape its grasp. _

" Yumi?" The teacher questioned and Yumi could not help the shivers, which went up and down her spine. The divine angel's unique voice already had too much power and control over Yumi. Sachiko noticed the slight nervousness of her student and frowned slightly. She hated it when people and mostly students found her intimidating. It had taken Shimako two years to get used to her. Sachiko recalled with slight bitterness of the many times the talented blond-haired girl had flinched or had been scared to look her in the eyes. And the thing Shimako was most afraid of were the divine angel's anger outbursts and her death glares. And even today Sachiko could still spot the few times, during the week, when her talented pupil would flinch or look away.

It was Yumi's turn to break Sachiko out of her reverie, "Is everything alright, Ms Ogasawara?"

Sachiko only nodded and added, " I was talking about the roses, Yumi."

Yumi looked a bit confused but soon understood what her teacher meant with those words. The brown-haired student nodded and smiled slightly knowing what else she was referring to.

" They are beautiful just like _Crimson._"

Sachiko nodded and returned the smile. Yumi's eyes met hers and for a moment time was frozen again. This time the brown-haired girl broke their stare and turned her head away, her face flushed slightly. The girl coughed slightly trying to fight the awkwardness of the situation and proceeded, "Um…I wanted t-to say that I-I'm sorry."

Sachiko noted that this girl could also be quite nervous and unsure of herself. The teacher smiled warmly and said, "You are forgiven, though I must say your behavior might've been considered by most teachers as intolerable and quite impulsive."

"And that is not a way for a lady to act, I know." Yumi finished for Sachiko and sighed slightly, her smile being replaced with a pained expression. Silence consumed the greenhouse as both of them were too occupied with their own thoughts. Both were thinking of their painful past and also thought there was no one on Earth who could understand what they were going through. How badly were they mistaking!

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and READ! This was chapter two. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the long wait. I also want to apologize for its shortness but I wanted to leave it like that. There will be more happening in the chapter so don't worry ;) **

**Now we all must go**

**But before you do**

**Can you try to show**

**Me what you feel**

**Make me believe that behind these numbers there are people, who are real.**

**Please review! **

**Until next time I update or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tainted with Crimson**_

**Chapter Three**

Yumi and Sachiko exited the greenhouse. The brown-haired girl smiled at her teacher and thanked her again for not punishing her in any way. She was glad that she had been let go with just a warning. The black-haired woman smiled as she told her student for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes that there was no need to thank her. The two were then about to part when a thought popped up inside Sachiko's head.

"Yumi?" The divine angel asked as the girl before her nodded signaling for the breathtaking creature to continue, "What do you think of music?"

The question caught the girl completely off guard. Yumi's eyes cast downward and she avoided the other person's gaze. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she sucked them in. She refused to cry in front of someone she had just met (again). The girl sighed and answered just before leaving briskly, "I hate it."

It was muttered; it was barely a whisper; but still Sachiko managed to hear it. She was completely surprised but did not have the chance to ask why.

_Looks like I am going to have to wait until next week to read her essay and find out. _

Sachiko thought bitterly as she made her way to "The Music Department". The building was fairly large and had around twenty practice rooms, which were all equipped with a piano, drums, acoustic and electric guitar, and at least another instrument depending on the room. All the classrooms also had a wide variety of instruments. As she thought about it, it seemed as though the school spent all its money on this department alone for the department where the geniuses were supposed to be, had only ten practice rooms each equipped with only one instrument. Sachiko sighed as she mentally prepared herself for another exhausting day and set her body on autopilot because her mind was far too busy pondering on the reasons of a certain pigtailed girl's answer.

Yumi went inside her house and her eyes roamed the staircase and the doors around the corridor. She noted that none were open and there was no one on the stairs. She then strained her ears and sighed in relief when there was no noise; there was not even a single sound. She brushed away the slight tinges of disappointment and pain that shot through her.

_They are probably at Yuki's performance. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I am a disgrace to the family and he is their star now._

It is not that she did not love her family or vise versa but it was just too hard to take it sometimes. Her parents were disappointed with her for what she had done. It was true that she had faked her own death because she could not deal with the consequences of the crash. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently cried for the second time that day. She thought bitterly of the many disappointed looks she had received but the one of her brother had topped them all. There was so much sorrow in his eyes when he saw that his sister was actually alive.

The worst part of being away from your family and being a famous person is that your relatives learn about you mostly from the media. And the media had declared with huge sadness on its cold heart that all the members of _Crimson _had died in a crash.

Both her parents and Yuki must've been heartbroken when they had found out. Yumi sighed as an image of a relieved family flooded her mind. The happiness and that damn relief in their eyes, voices, even faces had been too much to bear. That plus the fact that once they found out that Yumi was actually a lesbian and learned about her reasons to fake her death, they shot her out. They dismissed her claims that losing her one and only true love as childish; her refusal to sing and pursue her career because of that as well. It was true that she had acted on impulse but her heart was just far too broken and most of all shattered to keep on singing and maybe even pursue a career as a solo artist.

_And everyone knows that when a heart is shattered, it does not break even. It is actually shattered into a million pieces. And even after all this time my heart still has not healed. _

It was true that Yumi was trying hard. Through the past year she had started to go out more and even began to enjoy the morning walks with her mother at the park. She had had even tried to pay more attention to Yuki and help him out in whatever way she could when music was involved. But she did not once try to sing or play an instrument. Hell! She had not even touched an instrument since the accident.

Yumi then remembered how she had tried to get along with her stepfather but she just had a feeling that the man despised her for being a homosexual. He was a fervent Catholic and accepted everything his religion preached and taught. She sighed again as she recalled how her mother always accused her of not getting on well with her new husband. The pigtailed girl was still slightly angry at the memory but smiled when she reminded herself that things had got better since then.

After three months of constantly being ignored by everyone, they had started to open up to her and ask her about the accident. Though all three of them looked hesitant when the topic came to her fellow band members and most importantly, The Crimson Angel, she could see they were all trying. Then another painful moment came into her mind and her head started throbbing. She lost her balance and fell from the stairs she had started climbing moments ago.

Her head hit the floor hard and she lost consciousness.

Yumi came to and moaned slightly when she touched her bleeding forehead. She looked around the dark room with a blurry vision. The brown-haired girl tried to get up only to fall again. The next few minutes were passed with attempts from the poor injured child to get up only to find them all to be in vain. She sighed and decided to try a different tactic. Once her vision had cleared she reached for the stairwell and managed to get up while exerting some effort. The pigtailed student then moved to the second floor and into her room. She turned the light switch on and an annoying yellow light flickered through the shadows until the darkness had gone away completely. Yumi sighed taking a mental note to remind her stepfather to fix it. She then moved to her desk and opened a drawer. Out of it she took a bandage and wrapped the wound for it was too severe and deep. The girl did not even bother to clean her wound for she was far too tired.

Suddenly she gasped in shock. The clock read: 18:47: and her parents and brother still had not come home. Tears threatened to fall as she thought how easy it was for someone to forget her. They were obviously too busy with her brother's success to think of her. His concert was to end at 17:00 which means that nearly two hours had gone by since then. She was beginning to become worried when she heard noise coming from the front door and cheerful voices filling the hallow shell Yumi called her home. She listened as those voices went into the kitchen and did not even bother to check on her. The girl sighed and decided to write her homework, then eat, take a shower and go to bed. After all, she had another day ahead of her.

Sachiko sighed as she watched Shimako make the same mistakes again and again while playing _Ave Maria _on her violin. The girl could not play the end correctly. She went a little too fast and no matter how many times Sachiko explained it and Rei demonstrated Shimako could not do it. After a whole hour of constant mistakes, angry outbursts, irritation and annoyance from the two teachers and embarrassment and a thousand apologies from Shimako, the three decided to call it a day. It was Friday after all and everyone wanted to go home.

Saturday was quite an interesting day. NOT! It was boring as hell and Yumi became more and more frustrated as she could not think of anything that would be suitable for her essay. Her bin was already filled with at least twenty torn sheets of paper all with incoherent words and/or unoriginal material. She hated herself for not being able to express herself. Yumi was trying to lock her true self away and write this damn thing without the openness of her heart. But Yumi knew that she could not do it.

The pigtailed girl thought how ironic it was. All the times she had written a song she had thanked Maria-sama for giving her this gift – being able to write beautiful lyrics just by using her heart. For Yumi it had always been enough to just let herself dive into her emotions or open her heart, if you prefer it that way, and the lyrics came by themselves. Essays were not an exception and she was thankful and mostly grateful for this gift but now she hated it. She despised it and would gladly replace her true heart and dark mind with the blond bimbo's, who had tormented her all week. She sighed in frustration again and even growled but decided to just go to bed and see what the next day would bring.

Yumi had decided to go on a walk as 6 p.m. was passing and she still had not written a single coherent word not to mention sentence. The girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she had subconsciously gone down a path through the woods no one knew about. She sighed once she saw the all too familiar clearing up ahead. Brown eyes took in a breathtaking sight. Magnificent colors danced on the sky reminding you of an ocean. From light pink to dark violet, all shades could be detected if one looked close enough. Yumi closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, immersing herself in happy moments spent with her angel. Her mind was focused on a particular one. The memory flooded her brain. The time her angel had decided to confess her love to Yumi. A genuine smile graced her lips as she remembered the love song her angel had sung. Oh that gentle, gentle voice that seemed to be coming from heavens above still rang in her ears. The love each word contained still flooded her mind, coursed through her whole body and made her heart beat a million times in a second. The overwhelming need to kiss her nervous angel just after that wonderful confession was also fresh in her mind. All those conflicting emotions were still audible. This memory lay untouched. It was still left uncontaminated by the other even more vivid one in her mind.

Yumi was rapidly shaking her head as if that would succeed in ridding her of the poisonous memory, when a smooth voice surprised her. Brown eyes shot open immediately and searched desperately for the owner of it. It was music to her ears. The voice was so smooth, gentle and innocent yet it possessed hidden power. It touched every note lightly but yet intrigued you. It was so teasingly gentle as though it was challenging you to listen to it forever and hope to succeed in hearing when exactly it was going to become more powerful. It was an angel's voice but it was daring. That voice was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so, so,

so wonderful; it could even be considered enchanting and mesmerizing for it had certainly managed to hypnotize Yumi and it appeared she was not resisting the magic this heavenly voice possessed or the secret spell it was casting upon her. Yumi listened and listened. She wanted this incredible moment to continue forever but could not find it in herself to be mad at said angel when the creature stopped singing. Brown eyes then opened slowly and after their blurriness had cleared out they widened. Yumi could not believe it. There had to be some mistake. There just had to be! It could not be. This person could not possess an even more alluring and magnifying voice than her angel. But no matter how many times Yumi kept denying it, she knew she had already fallen victim to this angel's unintentionally cast spell.

**Thank you for reviewing, following, favouriting… This will be the last chapter for a few days…. I will try to keep on updating regularly but since school is starting again tomorrow, with another term, I am not sure how frequently I will be able to. I hope you liked this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru, obviously, anyway:**

**There is one thing I would like to ask,**

**Please reveal your mask,**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thank you!**

**Gracias!**

**Merci!**

**Arigato!**

**Спасиба!**

**Благодаря****!**

**Danke!**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Four **

Yumi's eyes started watering and she ran away. She could not take it. That voice and the situation altogether were far too much to handle. That was why the poor confused girl was running as fast as she could trying desperately to shake off the nagging feeling of disappointment when she realized that the one who was singing looked exactly like her angel yet it was not the person she secretly had hoped it to be. Tears trickled down her smooth cheeks and she rapidly brushed them away. This person looked too much like her angel – the same eye color, the same hair style. Everything was far too confusing for the poor girl. She had found it. She had found the source that could bring her back to life; make her love music again. Her heart was jumping while she listened to the voice but it stopped dead when she came face to face with well, the person's face.

_It can't be her. There has to be some mistake. It just can't be._

The pigtailed girl then thought long and her head started throbbing because of the wind. She sighed and decided to go home hence she was already halfway there. Yumi then got an idea about what she was going to write about in her essay. That was why the brown-haired girl hurried home and quickly without answering any questions from her suddenly uncharacteristically concerned parents went in to her bedroom. She made her way to her desk and got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_She wants to know what I think. Then I am going to let her find out exactly what my opinion of music is. _

Sachiko had had a bad morning. She had woken up late, which was not normal for her. She did not have time to eat and she missed her bus. She had called a taxi but it came late and that was why she missed twenty minutes of her first class. The former Ogasawara heiress sighed as she remembered how annoying and tedious all of her classes had been. She was also tired from the day before when she had helped Shimako. Honestly, the breathtaking angel had tried everything in her power to avoid the need for her to demonstrate but apparently the young girl had needed it. That was why the two of them had ended at a place no one knew about (but obviously Yumi did and unbeknownst to both Shimako and Sachiko she had heard someone sing but had seen the wrong face). Sachiko was hoping that the essays would cheer her up and was silently praying that she would get her answers to that one single question she had been pondering on every single second of this weekend.

_Why Yumi__? __Why does music bring so much hatred to your heart__? __What has happened to you Yumi__? __What is the reason behind your shattered heart__?_

Sachiko tried to dismiss the thoughts which involved this particular girl. After all, she barely knew this student and was already obsessing over her. Had Sachiko really gone mad or was this again happening to her? Was she experiencing the same thing she had felt with her petite souer? It was impossible, right? Sachiko was far too confused right now. She thought that what she had had with her previous and only actual love was true love. She believed that

people had only one chance at true love IF they ever found it, of course.

But now she was starting to think twice. The thing she had felt when she first saw Yumi and what that simple attraction had turned into only after a week were the reason for it. Of course, Sachiko did not love this girl. She was not so foolish as to believe she had fallen in love with Yumi but there was not a doubt that there was **something **between them. She was half convinced that the girl had felt it, too. Otherwise she would not act so insecurely around her or perhaps that was just part of Yumi's personality. The woman kept on pondering on that topic and was mostly worried about her feelings and what might happen if they grew. If she started feeling a lot more than just attraction and concern for the girl and if her feelings by some miracle were reciprocated, then what was going to happen afterwards? Sachiko was a teacher, after all. And Yumi was a student. Though they did have only five years of difference, they still had another obstacle ahead of them – their occupation. Sachiko sighed and ran her fingers through her silky hair drawing some of her students' attention, who had just entered the music room for their last class for the day. The divine angel looked up and smiled weakly but it was good enough to reassure those who were slightly worried that there was nothing to be concerned about.

_As if anyone besides Rei cares truly about me._

Sachiko shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She had gone through a lot in her life. Apart from getting cheated on by her true love, the thing that hurt the most was the fact that she had hurt her father and thus hurt herself. By the time she realized what he had truly tried to do, it was all too late. He was gone. He had passed away in his sleep holding a picture of her and him together with the simple words: "I am sorry, Sachiko. Please forgive me. Know that I will always love you and that everything I did, was to protect you and was caused mostly out of love. I hope you find the happiness in life you deserve. I will always be by your side, my princess." He had died without knowing that she had forgiven him. By the time she had learned about it, it was far too late. He had loved her. He had needed her to be there but she had not fulfilled the last wish of a dying man. The person he had wanted the most to see before he went to the afterlife had not come in time. Sachiko had made it only minutes after he had passed away.

Tears formed at the corners of Sachiko's eyes but she dared not cry in front of her students. She swallowed them like every other emotion which was connected to pain and/or a painful memory. She dealt with this problem the same way she had faced her other ones in life after her father's death – by not talking about them and keeping all of her negative emotions bottled up inside. She knew this wasn't helping her but she just kept on doing it without attempting at all to open up to anyone besides Rei.

_And that's the other risky part – if our feelings grow and turn out to be mutual, I will have to open up about my past and that is the hardest thing for me to do._

Sachiko did not realize when the lesson had begun. It went by smoothly and at the end she received the assignments from everyone. Yumi looked a bit uncertain whether to give it to the teacher or not, but seemed to have brushed off her doubts and replace them with determination, which helped her deliver her essay. Sachiko had wanted to have a chat with Yumi about her previous encounter with the girl. The black-haired woman knew there was something bothering her student and wanted to know what it was. She wished to help the girl before her with whatever she could but apparently Yumi did not wish to be bothered at all as she quickly left. The divine angel assumed the girl was tired and just wanted to go home. With that left aside, Sachiko headed for the teacher's room to get her personal belongings and

finally go home where she was going to read the essays and probably immerse herself in a particular one.

Yumi ran as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face when she had reached the hollowness of her home. She noted that there was dead silence again and was quite happy about it. The girl quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind herself and locked it. The pigtailed girl then threw her schoolbag on her bed and slumped down to the floor rather ungracefully and unladylike but she was far too confused to care.

_How can this be__?_ _How can I be attracted to a teacher and wish for her, no actually beg of her to have been owner of that magnifying voice__? __Why was I so upset and mostly disappointed when I realized that it was actually Shimako-san__? __Why did I wish to actually see black locks like the night swaying teasingly with the wind__? __Why did I wish to see snow white skin reflecting the sun__? __Why did I so desperately want to glimpse that oh so breathtaking, genuine smile that I was sure would adorn perfectly Ogasawara-sama's lips__? _

Yumi laughed bitterly. She was starting to fall for that teacher, wasn't she? The girl sighed and mentally slapped herself for wanting to call said teacher by her first name. She wanted to hit and scold herself for also wishing to see what it felt to say it. Since curiousity got the better of Yumi, she decided to try it. After all, if she could not do it in the comfort of her own room, where else could she? That was why Yumi breathed in and exhaled slowly. She then looked at nowhere in particular and silently whispered, " S-sachiko…"

The girl gasped at how wonderfully right it rolled off her tongue and how unbelievably right it felt to say it. Yumi blushed slightly at the thought of actually calling said person by her first name in front of her. The girl wondered what the reaction of the teacher would be. She pictured a lot of different versions of Sachiko's face when she had referred to by her first name by a mere student. Yumi sighed as her thoughts only imagined negative reactions. The pigtailed girl mentally slapped herself for even starting to imagine these things. She knew that nothing good would come of this action for there was no way in hell such a beautiful, wonderful, breathtaking, divine angel would ever even notice someone like her.

**She does seem concerned about you, though****?**

_Who the hell are you__?! __Where did you come from__?_

**I am your alter ego. I am a bit like you only a lot more confident and direct. **

_But I am more delicate and tactful rather than direct…_

**You're missing the real reason I am here, Yumi.**

_Which is__?_

**You're obviously bewildered by this situation.**

_That I sure am._

**I am here to help you.**

_How exactly are you going to do that if you do not mind my asking__? _

*** Her inner sighed* My asking****? ****Seriously, Yumi****? ****I swear if your deceased band members could see and hear you right now…**

_If they could, I wouldn't be such a mess both physically and emotionally._

Yumi sighed as the talk with her inner did nothing to help her. It only resulted in making her even more confused. The girl sighed for the millionth time that day but decided to ponder on the subject a bit longer. If she was truly this dissatisfied with the person who possessed the voice, then there was no point in bringing the subject up at all. She did find Shimako pretty maybe even beautiful but she only thought they could become close friends and nothing more. Now that that was settled there was another issue. Sachiko Ogasawara. Yumi was going to ponder on her feelings for the teacher when a sudden knock was heard at her door.

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope I will be able to update soon. I'm sorry for its shortness.**

**Who might it be****?**

**Sachiko, Shimako, Yoshino, Rei, somebody else, me****?**

**Next time you will find out.**

**Now please don't yell, scream or shout. **

**Please leave a review.**

**Thank you. Also, I love you! **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story my fellow readers!**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. So…..sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! Please R&R! :)**

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Five**

Yumi was perplexed as to why someone would come and bother her. She quickly decided to ignore them or him or her, whoever was at the door but the annoying thump would not stop and it was starting to drive her nuts. The pigtailed girl sighed and came to the conclusion that there was no avoiding said irritating person, who was at the door. The brown-haired girl got up from the cold floor, opened her door after having unlocked it, and went down the stairs with a fast pace obviously not wanting to make the poor soul at the front door wait any longer. She sighed and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. The pigtailed girl thought that it was either the mailman, someone with a delivery or maybe Yuki had forgotten his keys but what she saw caught her completely off guard.

Aside from the fact that Yumi had just realized it had begun to rain, she also noted the presence of three soaked girl in front of her. She sighed for the millionth time that day and tried to cover her annoyance and surprise but failed. Shimako had been the only one kind enough to ask for permission to come in which Yumi gladly gave to two of them and let the third in reluctantly.

Yumi had given them all towels and had let them take a shower. After all the girls had received hot chocolate, it was time for explanation and a thousand more apologies from Shimako, a few questions whether they were imposing from both the serene angel and Yoshino and almost no uncomfortable reaction from the stupid blond bimbo.

_Why is she here anyway__? __Are these three seriously friends__?_

The answers to those two questions were answered immediately from Yoshino who had begun to explain the situation, "I am sorry for imposing on you, Yumi-san." The braided girl then looked at the other two and added, "We all are."

Yumi only nodded her head and smiled saying that in fact they weren't and that they were free to stay for as long as they needed. The three of them thanked her. Even the blond bimbo had started to see the former Crimson lead vocalist in a different light. The blond girl then stepped forward and took in a breath. She then exhaled as if she was preparing to do something she would later regret.

"I believe we haven't been acquainted in a proper way yet. My name is Sofia Anderson. My daddy is from America and that's why I have an American name."

Yumi nodded and smiling extended her hand, which Sofia shook with an equally genuine smile. In the event both Shimako and Yoshino sweat dropped glad that these two were going to get along and hopefully after some time become friends. After a few minutes of casual talking and some jokes to which all of them laughed heartily, somebody else knocked on the door. Yumi was a bit confused as to who it may be but she decided to see anyway. After all, outside had begun to rain even harder and chances that she may rescue another lost kitty were high. Too bad for her, her hunches were again correct because at her door was standing none other than Ogasawara Sachiko, the divine angel who had caused Yumi so much bewilderment. The pigtailed girl was surprised and a little bit shocked and it was written all over her face. Sachiko saw it and managed a weak smile and apologized for imposing and then explained how she were to meet the three girls for practice at Lillian but had not found them there and then one of them had sent her a text giving directions where they were. Apparently said person had forgotten to mention who exactly the house belonged to. Yumi sighed when she guessed that it

had probably been Sofia, who had done it. The pigtailed girl smiled and motioned for her Music teacher to come in saying that they were free to rehearse as there would be no one to disturb them in the process.

After Sachiko too had dried her hair and had dry clothes, they started rehearsing with Yumi watching. She smiled when she heard Yoshino sing an old song by _Crimson. _It was on of their first ever boy crush songs (the way Yumi liked to call them) and it was called _Driving Me Crazy _and said pigtailed girl thought the braided musician had talent. Although she did not hit the high notes perfectly, she did fairly well and was congratulated by her fellow musicians and music teacher, of course. Yumi felt a tinge of jealousy stab her heart when she noticed how happy Sachiko was that Yoshino had managed to do a good job. The brown-haired girl shook her head slightly trying to get rid of the unpleasant and most of all unnecessary feeling. Apparently Sachiko had noticed this action and had asked if Yumi was alright only to receive a nod as an answer. The teacher did not look convinced but decided to let it go since the performance was after a few days and the girls still had a lot of work to do.

Next was Sofia. She was going to sing a song which was called _I Have Forgotten You_. Yumi smirked as Sofia could not hit the high notes as well perfectly. It was a bit too far to laugh at these girls and Yumi was boasting slightly but her band was not called one of the best for nothing. Even though they too had had trouble with the songs at first, they had always managed to perform the end high notes perfectly. Of course, Yumi had only sung these songs once at a concert when her fellow band member, _The Crimson Devil_, had not been able to do it, but the girl had still succeeded in giving a wonderful performance. The brown-haired smiled sadly as she remembered all the bickering she and her closest friend had been doing almost every single week if not day. She sighed again and looked up at the girls. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Shimako was going to sing. The girl was getting ready and began to sing a song Yumi knew far too well. After all she had personally written it all alone. Her heart sank when she remembered to whom that song was a promise to.

_It was as though I said "Always and Forever I will protect you" with that song._

The sandy blond-haired then began to sing but things did not sound right. Yes her voice did hit the notes almost perfectly but it did not have the same affect on Yumi it had yesterday. The brown-haired then gasped slightly when noticed how hard it was for Shimako to sing the lowest parts. The pigtailed girl remembered how difficult it had been for her as well but after all, Yumi was a lot better at singing low rather than high, though she could the latter as well with ease if it was in her range. She noted that Shimako had a pleasant voice which would sound perfectly if the genre of the song was different. The Crimson Rose thought that the serene angel's voice was perfect for melodic rock or rather pop or western songs. Her voice was as gentle as a summer wind and would make you fall asleep or calm down the minute you heard it. It just was not fair the situation Shimako was in.

_Why are they making her do this__? __Does Sachiko really want to revive Crimson that much__?_

Yumi's breath then hitched when she heard the divine angel sing a verse from the song. It was just a simple verse yet it was enough to send shivers up and down the girl's spine. The passion and power that simple verse was sung was incredible. All three of the students applaud their teacher's talent but all she did was thank them and then suggest they take a break to which everyone gladly agreed. Yumi sighed as Yoshino, Shimako and Sofia went to the kitchen to get some drinks. The pigtailed girl had not realized that she had begun humming a particular part of the song until Sachiko asked, "I take it you like _Whispers in the Dark _by _Crimson_, Yumi?"

The girl gasped softly and could only muster the stupid answer, "Y-yeah. Um… Y-you

could s-say that."

_Why the hell am I stuttering so much__?!_

Sachiko found the stutter to be quite cute and Yumi's flustered face was making it even cuter. The divine angel laughed slightly and then smiled warmly at Yumi causing the girl to blush again. The next question said teacher asked caught the pigtailed student completely off guard, "Do you play the guitar, Yumi?"

Yumi was confused but then realized that in the living room there were three guitars, one electric and two acoustic ones. The girl did not know how to react but suddenly her body acted on its own nodding slightly, almost unnoticeably. Luckily for her, Sachiko had seen the action but then a confused expression graced her breathtaking features. She could not help but ask, "Then why have you written such a thing in your essay, Yumi?"

Just as Yumi was about to answer the three girls came in with drinks in their hands. Sachiko was a bit angry at the intrusion while Yumi was grateful for it. Just as she thought that everything was over, her teacher said something, which made everyone gasp in surprise and mostly bewilderment.

"Yumi is going to help us practice, ladies."

Yumi was about to protest when all three of the girls started asking eager questions. Shimako was the only one who considered Yumi's feelings and asked if she were okay with it. Yumi nodded again but that movement was again on its own. The girl then moved slowly to the electric guitar knowing full well that _Whisper in the Dark _needed help the most. Yumi's slender fingers slowly moved towards the instrument and touched it. She quickly jerked them away and gasped when she felt tears in her eyes. She held them back and grabbed the guitar. Her fingers swiftly ended at the right places as though she had never quit playing. All four of them were expectantly but only one knew how hard this was for Yumi. Sachiko prayed to God that Yumi would not back down but just as the teacher had thought, the pigtailed girl's tears started streaming rapidly down her face. She let go of the guitar as gently as she could in her alarmed state, and ran upstairs muttering a quiet apology to everyone, though it was mainly for Sachiko to hear. Said teacher quickly dismissed all the efforts of the three to get past her and find Yumi. The divine angel told them to go to the kitchen and wait for her to come back. Sachiko then went up stairs desperately wanting to talk to Yumi and regretting what she had just done.

**Thank you for reviewing, following, favouriting and mostly reading : D**

**Now there is one thing I need you to do **

**And that is - enjoy reading and review!**

**Please excuse this last update**

**And please do not let any hate**

**Cloud your heart**

**I just had a tough start**

**This week **

**And now both Sachiko and I apology will seek.**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Six**

Yumi locked the door behind her and slid down it just like she had done a few hours ago. The droplets of the rain could be heard tapping against the window as if daring someone to actually open it and see how many and how tiny they were and experience the ferocity of their hit. Yumi's tears did not lessen as it had happened during a rainy night. That fateful night, which had changed absolutely everything in her life, was still embedded in her brain. She could not fight it and she knew it very well. And even though Yumi thought of crying as a sign of weakness if not a weakness, she still let the tears slide down her pale face. She sobbed quietly and tried not to choke and take heavy breaths but she failed. Her voice was muffled by the sheer cries of despair and anger. She tried desperately to hold them back. She even started pulling her hair because of the fury her body was feeling. The pain her heart was yet going through was far too much to handle with just choking sobs and that was why Yumi let go. She freed herself from the fear of being heard or the stupidity that crying was only for the weaklings. The poor child poured her heart out and released all of her bubbled up emotions in those salty tears. She choked on her breath as her voice was yet again muffled by her cries. Her heart was beating erratically. Her breathing was getting even harder and heavier. Her eyes became as red as a crimson rose. Her face lost all trace of the healthy shine it had once possessed. All that was left was a ghost of the Yumi everyone had once known. She cried and cried; choked and choked; sobbed and sobbed; drowned and drowned in her tears. Her heart kept breaking even more. Her head was now throbbing with pain and the shock her body was going through. The poor girl kept on crying. She lost all of her remaining energy in those last half choked, half muffled cries. All she heard was a small call of her name. The girl had subconsciously used the last bits of her willpower to unlock the door before passing out.

Sachiko carefully opened the door and gasped when she saw Yumi on the floor in such a lifeless appearance. Her light brown hair had covered half of her ghostly pale face but enough was left unhidden and the strains of tears could be noticed immediately. Sachiko panicked for a second but managed to recollect herself quickly. She went to Yumi and picked her up surprised at how light the girl was. The teacher then put the poor girl on the bed gently and covered the lifeless shell, which was in fact Yumi's body, with a blanket. The woman stared at the girl before her and felt tears stain the corners of her eyes. Sachiko felt guilty and could hardly believe that she was the cause of all of this. Had she really caused Yumi so much pain or had she only triggered this disastrous outcome with that stupid and most of all unneeded statement? The divine angel put a hand over her mouth to cover and muffle her cries as much as she could. She noticed that Yumi's chest was moving up and down. Her Filled with tears sapphire orbs did not miss even a single movement of the poor girl's body. Sachiko stroked Yumi's face gently and gasped slightly when she felt the unconscious now sleeping soundly girl lean into the touch. A small smile slowly made its way across Yumi's face and it triggered a genuine and relieved one to grace Sachiko's tearstained features as well. The divine angel kept stroking Yumi's cheek after she had knelt down. She was happy that it brought a kind of comfort for the poor girl. The divine angel then leaned her head onto the soft mattress and did not notice when she had started falling asleep.

The moon slowly crept inside the dark room and lit everything with its silver light. Everything in that room was caressed by the softness of the gentle moon's touch. The gentle silver light moved further and further into the dim room until it reached the two people, who were still sleeping. It danced on Sachiko's closed eyelids and teased them playfully. The

woman wrinkled her nose and snuggled further into the sheets covering her sleepy eyes with the darkness provided by said bed sheets. But the moon's light was persistent and kept on pestering the poor Sachiko until she groaned in annoyance and gave up. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned slightly. The divine angel looked around the room and noticed that it was still night. Her tired cerulean orbs traveled to the clock on Yumi's night table and gasped slightly when she realized that it was half past one. Sachiko sighed and then glanced at the sleeping beauty that was now a missing beauty. The woman gasped loudly this time and was just about to go and look for the girl when a cough was heard from the door and a quiet amused giggle soon followed. Sachiko blushed lightly but coughed and managed to deceive Yumi that she was just half asleep. The pigtailed girl, who was now in a bathrobe with a hair half wet, walked to the bed and sat down. She motioned for Sachiko to follow to which she complied. Once the woman was settled down next to Yumi, she joked, "I thought you were supposed to be the obedient student and me - the teacher with the requests and sometimes orders and strictness."

Yumi laughed quietly at the slightly funny joke and made no comment to the teacher's misplaced behavior. It was not common for a teacher to talk so casually with a student but Yumi decided it was not a big deal hence she had already developed a liking for said teacher. A blush crept up the pigtailed girl's face as she realized what situation they were in. One of them was naked wearing nothing but a bathrobe (Yumi) and the other had a dazed look on her face, which was probably due to the lack of sleep, but it was still an awkward situation. They resembled a couple or at least very close friends. The former made Yumi's blush deepen earning an interested look from Sachiko. The girl cursed in her mind and tried to hide it and break the dreadful silence in the room.

" S-so….how did you sleep?"

_How did you sleep__? __Real smart, Yumi._

On the inside Sachiko was chuckling and maybe even laughing heartily at how adorable and cute Yumi looked when she was nervous and a deep blush was adorning her cheeks. The teacher's eyes look straight into Yumi's causing shivers to go up and down Yumi's already trembling spine. The girl gasped and tried to look away only to have her hand be grabbed by her teacher. The pigtailed girl was taken aback by the sudden inappropriate and uncharacteristic action but then met her teacher's gaze. Sympathy, pain, concern and sorrow could be read in them. Another gasp escaped Yumi's rosy lips only to have the grip on her wrist loosen considerably and those sapphire orbs to look down as though they were ashamed, which in fact they were. The pigtailed girl felt a sudden anger erupt in her heart and she acted on impulse.

" It is not your fault, Ogasawara-sama."

The teacher's eyes widened and she looked up meeting Yumi's resolute gaze. Cerulean irises held so much surprise and shock in them and appeared as though they would explode any moment, but even then, the divine angel looked breathtaking. Yumi found herself staring at her teacher and could not help moving her free hand near Sachiko's. The pigtailed student gently caressed the divine angel's slender fingers and frowned when the shock increased. The girl was ready to cower away but luckily for her, Sachiko mimicked Yumi's actions. The divine angel gently caressed the girl's fingers and then decided to be a bit bolder. She intertwined their fingers. She let go of Yumi's wrist and brought it to the girl's cheek instead. The divine angel gently stroked the soft skin and felt Yumi lean in and close her eyes. Sachiko then moved and put her forehead against Yumi's. The girl did not move at all. She, in fact, welcomed the presence of the other openly and happily. Sachiko smiled and closed her eyes after witnessing the relaxed and blissful smile, which adorned Yumi's beautiful face.

" Yumi?" Sachiko whispered.

" Hmmmm…..?" Yumi replied. Her response was muffled and was almost inaudible but that was all the poor girl could muster for she had fallen victim to Sachiko's alluring presence and most of all mesmerizing scent which could put anyone in a trance. The girl inhaled the intoxicating scent of fresh roses and sighed contentedly as she strained her ears and her mind to hear what the reason for her current state was going to say. She did that all the while her mind was screaming and protesting against focusing on anything else except the alluring aroma even the slightest. But the question caught Yumi's full attention.

"What happened to you, Yumi? What or rather who was taken away from you and in what way so that it made you despise music so much?"

Yumi was ready to protest that she had not been talking about herself but Sachiko, who had pulled away much to Yumi's dismay, had a determined look in her eyes. She said, "And do not even try to excuse yourself with that cute fiction you wrote in the essay. I am sure there is a lot more behind your hatred for music than the simple loss of your voice, which in fact you claimed to have happened to a friend."

Yumi cursed under her breath and hated the fact that Sachiko was so intelligent and perceptive. The girl sighed knowing there was no avoiding her confession. Part of Yumi hated herself and did not want to do it. She feared that if she told a single soul she would break her promise to her angel. She did not want to cry in front of this woman again but she did not have any other choice, did she? Crying was sure to come once she opened her mouth. Hatred or at least disappointment was bound to come at the end of the story or even throughout it. Yumi sighed and then took in a breath only to exhale it after some time. She looked at Sachiko and asked, " Do you truly want to hear the true story behind my hatred for music?"

" Yes." Was Sachiko's firm response which triggered a sigh to come out of Yumi's lips.

_Looks like there's no avoiding it. It's time I faced my past._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited etc, etc,etc….and mostly read!**

**Just want to point out that the band I'm using does not exist. If anyone has heard of a band with the same name – **_Crimson _**– then that is only a coincidence. The songs, **_Driving me crazy and I have forgotten you _**are original ones, while **_Whispers in the Dark _**belongs to **_**Skillet**_**. I just thought that the song would fit this story perfectly. The cat will soon be let out of the bag and something else might happen and/or be revealed in the next chapter. Who knows****? ****No one…well, no one except me…..hehehehehehe**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading, now I'm pleading, please review, thank you!**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _

3


	8. Chapter 8

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Seven**

Yumi sighed and inhaled shakily. She was trembling and Sachiko noticed it. The divine angel hugged her student tightly and listened with great pain in her heart as the poor girl cried and cried. Tears were steaming down her face like Niagara Falls. It broke Sachiko's heart to see someone in such a vulnerable state. It seemed as though Yumi would never stop pouring the salty liquid. It appeared as though the girl had been holding it all in for so long and was finally letting it all go. She was finally crying her heart out. She was letting go of all the anger and pain. She was exposing herself in front of someone she barely knew. The last thought was a bit inappropriate and quite late. These two had already done a lot of things which would be considered inappropriate. And after all of them, Sachiko was just starting to worry that Yumi trusted someone, who she had just met, with her darkest and most painful memory and probably secret.

"I-it happened a long time ago." Yumi started but her voice was muffled for her face was still hidden and buried deep in Sachiko's chest. The teacher sighed and hugged the poor pigtailed girl even tighter for there was nothing else she could do. It was evident that this story was going to be about death. Nothing else could cause so much pain to someone than the loss of a close one. Yumi had probably witnessed all of it as well. The last thought made Sachiko gasp slightly as the realization hit her. Yumi had seen everything from beginning to end. That was why she had found it hard to move on, cry or even trust anyone with anything. That was why she hated music this much. Yumi resented music because she had lost someone whom she had loved as much or maybe even more than it. Sachiko winced as Yumi clutched on to her shirt and subconsciously dug her nails slightly. Unfortunately, the girl had scratched the part where Sachiko had an old trauma. It was a scar but still brought pain when it was scratched or punched or even touched in a harsh manner. The wince went unnoticed by the crying girl and Sachiko sighed with relief.

Her grip on Yumi loosened and she drew back slightly to look at the poor girl. She frowned when she saw the blood-shot eyes of her student. Sachiko winced again when she heard another staggered sob escape Yumi's delicate lips. He girl choked and then looked away. Her brown eyes traced the path of silver light. Those hurt and exhausted eyes sought and sought until they reached their wanted destination – the full moon. A small smile formed on Yumi's lips as she said, "She loved the moonlight and especially the nights when there was a full moon."

Sachiko was a bit confused but then Yumi looked at her and continued, "The person that died right in front of my eyes – Christina to be exact."

The divine angel nodded but then a thought struck her. This girl's name was far too familiar only slightly changed. Then it hit her – _The Crimson Angel's _name was Chrissie, which was, in fact, Christina for short. Shock could be written all over Sachiko's face and her body suddenly became numb. _Crimson _was combined from the letters of the names of the band members. "C" and "R" from Chrissie aka _Crimson Angel_, "M" and "I" from Miya also known as _Crimson Rose_,and "O" and "N" from Nicole aka _Crimson Devil_. Sachiko's eyes widened at the revelation. The divine angel could not believe what she was thinking. There was absolutely no way what was running through her mind was true but when Yumi confirmed it, it became real.

" Yes, Sachiko-sama. I am Miya from _Crimson_. I am also known as _Crimson Rose_. What you are contemplating whether it is true or false, is, in fact, true. One of the three band

members survived. One of the so-called irreplaceable legends is still living and breathing."

That was said with so much lack of any emotion whatsoever that it stung Sachiko's heart. She was a bit angry at Yumi for being a coward and faking her death but that immediately disappeared once she remembered what the heartless media had said about the accident – the fire had destroyed absolutely everything and everyone. But apparently not, seeing as Yumi was still alive unless she was the living dead but Sachiko highly doubted that. She mentally slapped herself for even considering the involvement of something abnormal and, quite frankly, a bit creepy, too. The divine angel sighed but utter shock could still be written on her face. To say that she felt only that though, would be an understatement. The teacher was a jumbled mess of emotions – anger, shock, surprise, happiness, joy even, sadness and confusion. The latter quickly taking its toll and making the said woman open her mouth to question the girl before her only to close it again. The awkwardness of the situation, for Sachiko had kept shut for quite some time now, could be felt with all its force. Neither of them knew what to say. Yumi was too afraid and was too consumed in her thoughts to break the dreadful silence while Sachiko was fully alert but could not find it in herself to break her student out of her reverie.

"You know," Yumi suddenly started her eyes clouded with sadness and emptiness, "I think I'm ready."

Sachiko again felt confusion consume her thoughts but luckily for her Yumi cleared it by adding, " I am ready to tell everything. Face it if you prefer, and get over it."

Sachiko nodded and felt relief wash away the annoying confusion. The divine angel reached out and squeezed her student's hand reassuringly and smiled warmly when their eyes met. Happiness and utter relief could be read in those sad moments ago brown irises. Cerulean orbs watched with interest as her student inhaled and exhaled again as if preparing herself for something extremely important on which depended one's life.

"I wrote in my essay that I had met someone who meant as much as music did." Yumi began and looked at reassuring and understanding sapphire orbs which had hidden concern in their deepest parts. Yumi smiled and inhaled and exhaled again before she continued, "I was actually referring to Angel or rather Chrissie as every single fan of _Crimson _knew her. She and I were best friends and did everything together. I never thought I could fall in love let alone love with so much fire, passion and fury and be loved back with the same amount of force and need."

Yumi met Sachiko's gaze again who could only smile and nod as if silently begging for Yumi to continue and reassuring her again that night that everything was going to stay between them. The former vocalist could only sigh and continue after gaining the much needed courage and confidence to.

"We fell in love a year after _Crimson _became famous worldwide. Our closest friend - Anastasia aka _The Crimson Devil _– did not seem to mind at all. She was happy for us both and even had a certain someone in her life as well. I loved, was loved back, had an amazing girlfriend and an equally incredible best friend, did what I loved, and was absorbed by music literally. Perfect, huh?" Yumi asked and looked directly into Sachiko's eyes knowing what she would see there – agreement. The girl sighed and sadness clouded her eyes once again as a tear silently rolled down her cheek when she uttered the words, "I thought that as well."

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand again and held it tighter only to make the girl look away in shame for crying and of what she was going to say, " We decided to disband because it turned out that…that…. Anastasia had started drinking a lot. She was an alcoholic but refused to search for help. She even declined when Angel and I decided to help her. She said that all that was all pretence. She confessed her love for my angel and I was furious. I demanded that we talk this through like civilized people when we were all calmer and….sober."

Yumi nearly spat the last word and then laughed bitterly. She looked at Sachiko and then

went on, " I was wrong to ask that. Ana was far too drunk and wasted to think clearly or reasonably for that matter. That was why she only smirked and took my angel by the hand. I tried to stop her and my angel did as well. We pushed and pulled but she was far too strong. She managed to push me and I lost my balance for two measly seconds but they were enough for the wasted ex-best friend to exit the building and get in her car with my angel in the passenger's seat. I was so desperate when I saw them drive away knowing full well who was driving, that I did not listen to my common sense. Instead I got into my car and followed them. Rain had started pouring out of the sky and there was a fog accompanying it. I could not see very well and only witnessed the sight before me for a second before I crashed as well. Apparently Anastasia and my angel had hit a car and the impact of my car combined with the other two was enough to cause all three of us to fly away from the mess the vehicles were."

Yumi looked up and sighed when she saw the look of utter horror and sadness Sachiko's eyes held. The former vocalist sighed and decided to continue, " I was free. I had nothing on top of me. I was alive and breathing unlike Anastasia, who was trapped. My angel was conscious and still breathing but had a car part over her whole body except her right hand and her head. We both looked at each other and then spared Anastasia a glance. We called to her and screamed her name but received no response."

Tears began to fall from Yumi's eyes down her face but the girl made no efforts to brush them away. Sachiko only looked at her student with a painful expression and a sympathetic one but received only a blank one in return. A bitter laugh soon followed and brown eyes going downwards suddenly finding the bed sheets incredibly interesting. Sachiko frowned but quickly forgot about all of the ways to make Yumi look at her for the girl had done it herself before continuing, "I was so naïve. I thought everything was going to be ok. I repeated those stupid words to my angel over and over, and over, and over again. I sang her a lullaby when she started feeling desperate. I even went as far so to move, even though my body was injured and one of my legs was bleeding severely. I forgot about all the pain and the wounds. I forgot completely about my terrible condition only focusing on my angel's blue, blue eyes. It is funny how they were always blue no matter what happened. Even when we were both on the brink of death, they still had that undying light in them. It gave me hope for a second. The fact that I managed to get to her and feel the warmth of her face in my hand and her fingers in my other was enough. It was enough to give me that unrealistic hope that we were definitely going to pull through."

Sobs wracked Yumi's body and she quickly buried her face in Sachiko's chest not caring whether she was going to soak Sachiko's shirt. The divine angel held on to the sobbing girl tighter and tighter as another round of tears came. The blue-eyed woman could hug her student and pray that this was all going to be worth it in the end. Sachiko hated herself now. She mentally slapped herself a thousand times for making her student remember all of this and actually beg of her to tell this painful story. The teacher wondered why Yumi had trusted her of all people, though a part of her was glad she had. Sachiko smiled and sighed in relief when she felt the staggering sobs and convulses due to said sobs stop. Brown eyes, which were red and puffy from all the tears, looked up and met with Sachiko's warm sapphire ones. A small smile tugged at the corners of Yumi's mouth as she sighed making it disappear. The girl then moved her gaze and locked eyes with Sachiko's. Determination and resilience could be read in them as the girl went on, "However, it was all false hope. Once my angel started singing comforting lullabies I knew it the end. Her voice soothed me even when I knew that I was going to lose her."

Yumi choked on her words but continued, nonetheless, "The calmness was only deceiving and the mask was broken once she started singing my declaration to protect her. It was the song I had written and had used to confess to her. By singing it she was not saying goodbye. It was not a farewell. It was a promise. A promise to always protect me and always

be by my side even after death did us part."

Yumi cried and a new round of tears stained her eyes but she blinked them back knowing her story was coming to an end and she was determined to finish it. As she repeated the process of calming herself down she opened her mouth and said, "It was _Whispers in the Dark_."

Sachiko gasped quietly mentally slapping herself for making Yumi play the chords of the song. She could've chosen the other two but no! She just had to have gone for the deepest and most meaningful of all. The divine angel sighed and but the bottom of her lip silently conveying with her eyes how sorry she was and the nod, which immediately followed, was enough to relieve her and make her stop worrying.

" Just as she had sung the last bits of lyrics she smiled at me. She caressed my cheek that warm smile never leaving mine and then intertwined out fingers again. I smiled at her stupidly believing we had more time left. Suddenly she whispered the three magical words that I never had the chance or guts to say. My angel made me the happiest and saddest person on earth for just a matter of seconds because right after she said it, her blue eyes lost their light. It was replaced by emptiness. I screamed and begged, prayed that she was still alive but her lifeless body did not respond. An explosion soon followed and I was tossed far, far away from my angel. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was my angel's beautiful and innocent form losing its light, its life. I watched as her lifeless body burned and turned into ashes. After that everything went blank."

Yumi's voice was finally muffled as the tears won. She choked and choked, sobbed and sobbed, cried and cried in the arms of Sachiko, who could do nothing to soothe her pain.

**I do not own Marimite. If I did, then I don't know….I'd be awesome… : D**

**Anyways….no rhyme this time, guys…..I am sorry for the long wait and before a certain someone hunts me down and kills me * coughs * you know who you are * coughs * * coughs* for making him/her wait, I just want to say I had a perfectly good reason to do it. I was even planning on writing a Valentine's Day story but decided against it since I was far too emotionally unstable on that day. Let's just say that I am not one of those people to sleep even an hour or the measly thirty minutes during the day, but was so worn out from crying that I slept nearly thought the whole afternoon. I'd say I was fast asleep for about….five…maybe even six hours…I know I should be lashing this out on you…..but…..I wanted you to know I had my reasons….Also I did not want to spoil your mood on such a "great" ( note the sarcasm) day…..Anyway...a bit thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, favourited, and mostly read….Here you have it... Yumi's past is revealed. Didn't expect that, now did ya****? ****But if you did….then…shame on me :D**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _

4


	9. Chapter 9

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Eight**

Yumi sighed as she looked at her clock. It was just an hour before school started but she did not feel like going today. After last night she was far too tired to do anything let alone something productive like learning. The brown-haired girl was still in her pajamas and did not know how Sachiko had managed to leave the house without getting spotted by her parents, who had come back finally. Yuki arrived thirty minutes after them meaning he had been home for only about five to ten minutes. The thing that hurt the most though, was the fact that neither one of them had come to check on her since they were at home. The former vocalist sighed again as she heard guitar cords coming from the living room downstairs. The girl was sick and tired of her parents' neglecting her and their constant praises of Yuki.

It was true that Yuki was a very good musician and had a future in this sphere. Though he was extremely talented and constantly gave performances in front of thousands of people and was kind of famous in this part of the country, it was not an excuse or a solid argument for them to neglect her. Yumi was a human being after all and needed attention and love like any other teenage girl. The brown-haired student sighed again as clapping followed a marvelous performance given by her seventeen soon to be eighteen-year-old brother. The pigtailed girl's eyes then started moving around the room without any particular purpose. Tired orbs stopped when they came across something oddly familiar. Yumi decided to get up and check it out. Her feet moved on their own but the girl was far too clumsy and stumbled a few times. Soon she was in front of a brown chair on which a yellow notebook lied closed. Small hands grabbed it and opened it with one swift motion. Warmth and contentment could be seen in them as she flicked through the old thing. It contained all of the songs _Crimson _had ever written. Old happy memories flooded the girl's mind but quickly faded away as she stumbled upon the only song in it, which had been written later. One day after her recovery from the hospital or two weeks after the accident if you want to be precise. The pigtailed girl started reading through the lyrics:

_**Your demise**_

_Open your eyes chosen one._

_Open them and see the sun._

_Let me look into your beautiful blue eyes._

_Give me a sign you're not close to your demise._

Suddenly the girl had started humming the rhythm of the song, which she knew far too well. Yumi's eyes were glowing. Sheer happiness could be written in them, even though the song was about her deceased first love. It was not as though Yumi felt nothing towards the person this song was about. She just felt happy. For the first time in so many months or maybe even years she did not start crying when she saw something that reminded her of her dead band members. Her eyes did not even water. She no longer felt the weight on her shoulders, which was always caused by the return of those horrible memories. Her heart did not sink when she started reading this song. Her eyes did not hold the same shadow which had

been in her eyes every single day of the past three years. That sadness and sorrow, which had constantly been present in those beautiful brown orbs, were now gone. The painful memories were abandoned only to leave room for the happy ones. Yumi felt as though she was a new person. The pigtailed girl caught herself smiling when her thoughts drifted to a certain black-haired woman who was probably responsible for Yumi's current condition of utter joy and mirth. She could no longer hold in the glee she was experiencing. Everything was so much better. Yumi felt lighter, stronger, less worried or sad but most of all - she was happier. The girl thought she had been reborn because for the first time in three fucking years, a genuine smile had graced her lips when her eyes met her brother's, who had been waiting at her door for quite some time now.

Yumi closed the notebook and looked down. She sighed and mustered up a barely audible greeting to which her brother only nodded. Silence then filled the room. Both were feeling extremely awkward and slightly uncomfortable. The tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Yumi huffed and decided to be bold. She was sick and tired of their cold civility and came to the conclusion it was extremely wrong for a brother and sister or at least for them because they had a wonderful bond before the terrible accident. And Yumi wanted it back. She missed her brother. She wished that everything was back to the way it was. She even longed for their infrequent quarrels. It was surprising that they had so little arguments but now Yumi would be happy if their conversation consisted only of that instead of unbreakable silence.

Yuki looked at her curiously when she made a few steps towards him. The boy tilted his head slightly his brown eyes showing nothing but bewilderment. He was ready to question his sister's uncharacteristic behavior when she asked something he had never thought would come out of her lips.

"How was the concert?"

Yuki could not believe what his ears were hearing. He thought for a second that his sister had lost her mind for she had never taken any interest in his performances let alone voice her curiosity. He then considered her actions as an act. He thought this was her way of apologizing. More and more options and assumptions went through his mind but none of them contained the word "truth" in them. Yuki did not even once consider Yumi's behavior as that of true concern and interest. None of them came close to the fact that his sister craved for the restoration of their bond. Not even one of those thoughts presumed that Yumi wanted her brother back.

After some time passed and Yuki still had not answered, Yumi saw right through it. She frowned slightly and felt anger bubble up inside her but she swallowed it. After all, she was trying to restore their bond not damage it even more if it still existed that is. That was why the girl decided on a different tactic. She smiled and grabbed one of Yuki's hands and looked him in the eyes. Warm and loving brown met with confused and astonished irises. Yumi smiled genuinely and said, "I think I am ready to move on Yuki. I think….I am finally prepared to live my life the way it should be lived."

Yumi could not believe she had managed to say it aloud. Her heart rate was quite quick and she was afraid she might collapse because of the excitement and astonishment her body was going through. All of the emotions that went through her head and heart were far too tiring. Although she had slept quite well, she was starting to feel extremely exhausted from the sheer joy and contentment her soul was experiencing. The girl knew that she was not going to be able to deal with Yuki's surprise and shock much longer.

To say that it did not hurt would be an understatement. She had thought that this was going to help but instead it made things even more difficult between them. She sighed and let go of his hand and went to sit on her bed motioning for him to follow deciding to tell him everything because he had already had enough time to take the previous information in.

Yuki followed his sister and mimicked her actions. They were now face to face and he was ready to hear whatever she had to say. A part of him was anxious, another was happy, a third was confused. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. All kinds of emotions were flowing through him right now. He could not speak properly or coherently so he decided to be the listener and let his sister do the talking. Though he was extremely happy, too happy actually and that lead to his shocked expression, he was exhausted as well and he could not do anything correctly. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he might say something inappropriate and offend and/or maybe even hurt Yumi. That was why he settled for more listening and less talking.

Yumi sighed and looked at her brother. There was so much she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do. Her thoughts were not in order as well. Her emotions were anything but simple and faint. They were quite the opposite actually and for the first time, Yumi thought that every single little thing she was going through could be read on her face. That was what caused her small blush and made her face flush. She turned her head away and sighed trying to regain control over her emotions or at least reactions.

Once the girl had composed herself, she faced her brother again with determination written all over her face. She then closed her eyes and told him everything that had happened. Yuki listened attentively and intently. He was surprised and shocked by the teacher's behavior but was glad that someone had actually noticed all of this in her sister after knowing her for such a short time. The boy may not know this person but there was one thing he was sure of – said woman was greatly concerned for Yumi and he could not have been happier by the outcome of these events. He was also surprised by the huge influence and effect Sachiko had on his sister and made a mental note to observe how their relationship develop for he could already smell that something fishy was going on. He was not a fool and had noticed since the beginning that Yumi had developed certain feelings for Sachiko but they were not serious or at least did not seem to be and was not deeply concerned or worried about it. He decided to be the good brother he always had been in the past and comfort his sister and give her advice when she needed it or asked about it.

Yuki gasped slightly when Yumi started crying. He did not know what to do and was beyond shocked by her sudden outburst. He knew that the past events had affected her but had not noticed how much damage they had caused. He cursed under his breath and immediately wrapped his arms around his sister. He hated it when she cried and always swore he would make the person who was responsible for it pay, but now he could not do the latter. The only thing he was capable of doing in this situation was to comfort the sobbing girl and wait for her to calm down.

As he felt the poor girl's tears soak his new shirt, his mind wandered to the land of memories where old images of Yumi crying over something trivial laid. He smiled as he remembered how the girl had once tripped while running and her so-called friends had made fun of her for her clumsiness, which was now not present. He remembered how he had scared them all off with his bike and how he had been there for her. His mind kept getting clouded and clouded as the situation brought back more recent events. Three years ago to be exact when he had first seen his sister indeed alive. It was true that he had been angry but knowing that she was safe and foolishly believing like a naïve child that everything was going to be alright soon followed. He remembered how he had hugged her. His mind went back to the details and images of the feeling of holding his sister's lifeless body against his came back. He knew it was wrong to compare this situation to that one but was not the cause of Yumi's tears the same – the death of Angel and Anastasia? He could not have been more wrong.

Yuki was caught off guard when Yumi shifted in his close grasp and managed to escape it. The boy watched as she wiped the remainder of the tears out of her eyes and then smiled at him saying, "These are tears of happiness not of sadness, Yuki."

The girl noticed his confusion and went on to clarify, "I am saying goodbye to the past this way. I know that I did move on last night by letting them all go but…"

He mentally cursed for his sister's annoying habit, developed quite recently, to stop talking during the culmination of her speeches. He sighed as he fought off the urge to make her go on. He smiled when puffy red eyes looked into his after which a genuine replica of his graced Yumi's lips. She then wiped her eyes for one last time saying, "But it did not feel right to say farewell to them without you."

The boy's eyes widened at the statement but soon returned back to normal as his smile grew. He could only nod as he remembered how close he had been with both Angel and Anastasia. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes but he brushed them away quickly hugging Yumi simultaneously. He did not want to be seen this vulnerable especially not when his sister needed him to be her solid rock which was going to keep her safe from the ferocious waves of the black ocean called life. The girl was caught slightly off guard but soon her body reacted as she slowly moved her arms wrapping them around her brother in a solid embrace. There in the protection of the room, which held so many dear memories with loved ones that were now gone, they both bid their goodbyes finally moving on completely.

**I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. **

**Just to point out – **_**Your demise **_**is an original song.**

**I am sorry for the long wait. I will try not to do it again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please review. Thank you!**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Nine**

Yumi was glad that she had stayed at home that day for she and Yuki had bonded again. They were now on their way to restore their previous relationship. The brown-haired girl giggled slightly as she span around looking at her reflection in the mirror. The girl smiled as she thought she looked at least half decent and decided it was high time she faced the world again. Only this time she was going to face it with a smile. She made a mental note to check on her music teacher and how she was coping with everything that had been told to her. After all, she was the initiator of the Crimson replacement project as Yumi liked to call it, and the girl knew that her secret was tough burden to carry. Even knowing the truth was hard enough. Yumi could not imagine what it was like to think that your favourite singer was dead and then to find out that one of your students was said singer and was in fact alive. The girl sighed. Everything was far too complicated. She could not deal with everything alone and needed to share it with someone. She decided it was high time she made some real friends. Yumi was determined to be honest and not hide everything. She smiled as she nodded to herself once more before exiting the house after having said goodbye to Yuki.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Soft wind started playing with Yumi's hair and she giggled slightly again as she felt the gentle touch of said wind on her cheeks. It was refreshing to see a glowing sun after a terrible rainstorm. The girl then closed her eyes and immersed herself into her thoughts. She was absorbed by them that she did not notice two figures coming from behind her and surrounding her. She opened her eyes and yelped falling on the ground. Yumi whimpered in pain but heard laughter from above her. She looked up at the girls and slightly glared at Yoshino for not catching her and having the nerve to laugh. But her glare quickly died down when she saw the warmth and concern in said girl's brown eyes when she asked her if she was okay. Yumi replied with a nod and tried to get up but was instead offered a hand by both girls. The pigtailed girl was slightly taken aback by all of this but accepted their help.

Soft laughter could still be heard from Yoshino but Shimako shot her a look which indicated that the girl was dead serious when she had told her friend to stop laughing. Yoshino sighed and decided it was time to give Yumi a break. The pigtailed girl was glad and thanked Shimako who only blushed and nodded. Both Yoshino and Yumi then started laughing much to Shimako's dismay and her face became even redder with embarrassment. After a few good minutes of constant laughing from Yumi and teasing from Yoshino, Shimako had had enough and she told both of them off. The two girls were surprised by their friend's harsh tone but decided to stop. Yumi was thankful that the walk to school was a long one and decided to change the topic from Shimako's embarrassment to her singing career.

"How is your career going Shimako-san?" Yumi questioned to which Shimako could only gape. The girl then blushed and shook her head indicating that it was not going well. Yumi knew how hard it was to surpass someone who had become a legend. The pigtailed girl pitied but mostly empathized with her friend's situation remembering how hard it had been for her to become successful and famous. And maintaining your place as number one was even harder. Yumi then decided to think of a different topic which was much more favourable for the three of them.

" How is school going for you two?" Yumi asked and noticed the sly smile Yoshino was wearing but immediately faltered when the topic was changed. The pigtailed girl then saw the relieved look Shimako's eyes were holding. Yumi sighed as she immediately guessed

what was going to happen if the subject had not been changed. The girl wondered how these two had even become friends considering how different they were when it came to their behavior but then remembered how different she, Angel and Anastasia had been but that was exactly why they had become such great friends and an even greater band. The girl quickly dismissed her first stupid question and focused on the conversation.

" Sachiko's been giving me a hard time for the performance. Rei is trying to help but is not doing a great job at it." Yoshino answered truthfully. Yumi was a bit confused about who this Rei person was and how Yoshino could talk about their teachers as though she and they were friends. A slight tinge of jealousy shot through Yumi when she heard how her favourite teacher was addressed to by Yoshino but dismissed it quite quickly.

_Wait…favourite teacher__? __Since when is Miss Ogasawara my favourite teacher__? __And why do I find the sound of her first name so appealing__? __Have I really started to like her in an inappropriate way__?! __Oh God please no. I can't like my teacher. This just sounds so wrong yet it feels so…so…so…_

" Yumi-san?", Shimako asked while Yoshino waved a hand in front of Yumi's face. The pigtailed girl gasped slightly and her face became such a wonderful display of everything going on in her head that the braided girl beside her could not hold back her laugh. Shimako covered her mouth with her hand and laughed quietly. Yumi blushed but soon laughed nervously thinking what their reaction would've been if they knew what she had actually been thinking about.

Speaking of the devil Sachiko Ogasawara decided to make her appearance just when Yumi had started to recover from her embarrassment only to be thrown right back in its clutches. The brown-haired woman looked stunning as always. The wind had decided to play with her silky strands waving them back and forth making her appear even more beautiful. Sapphire eyes appeared guarded but if you looked closely enough, you would be able to see warmth in them and genuine concern. Right now though, something else could be seen in them. Was it….mischief? Yumi could not quite tell what it was but was glad when the woman's attention was attracted by Yoshino and not by her. The pigtailed girl was worried and pitied her friend but she did ask for it when she spoke so openly about none other than Ogasawara Sachiko.

_Seriously sometimes I wonder how Yoshino-san has survived for so long with such directness and brutality__. __Honestly is not there anyone who can control her__?_

As if on cue another woman appeared out of nowhere. Her fair was an astounding combination of honey brown and golden blond. Her eyes were blue but a lot darker than Sachiko's. Yumi thought she could even see grey in them but decided her imagination was just playing tricks on her again. The pigtailed girl had laughed at Yoshino and Sachiko's conversation, which still resonated through her mind.

"_Am I really such a strict and awful teacher, Yoshino-chan__?__" Sachiko had asked. Yoshino seemed affected by the harshness of the woman's tone and was ready to retort something not quite "nice" or polite but thankfully Rei had appeared just in time to put chains on the braided girl's mouth or would tongue be more appropriate._

Yumi giggled as she witnessed Yoshino's slightly annoyed and embarrassed expression when Rei scolded her for acting and more importantly almost saying something rude to a teacher and said teacher being none other than Sachiko. Yumi was getting confused with the

whole situation and the black-haired woman's next words.

" It is alright, Rei. Yoshino-chan was only being Yoshino-chan."

Sachiko had laughed lightly when Rei had scolded Yoshino for probably the millionth time that week. The music teacher had then decided to put an end to Yoshino's embarrassment noting she had had enough torture for one morning. The blue-eyed woman then noticed Yumi and smiled genuinely at her and received an equally true and warm smile in return. Both of them were too caught up in their "moment" to notice Shimako walking into the school grounds probably a bit annoyed by Rei and Yoshino's argument or should one call it pointless and most of all unneeded blabbering. These fought a lot sometimes and it was mostly about nonsense. Sachiko wondered why they did it so often but decided not to dwell on it too much for it obviously had little to no effect on their relationship. The music teacher then remembered she had class with her three wonderful students also known as Sophia, Yoshino and Shimako.

Sachiko quickly averted her eyes from Yumi and bid Rei and Yumi goodbye requesting Yoshino to follow her. She noticed how the girl was starting to protest but reminded her that they had to rehearse and was more than glad when the braided girl reluctantly went ahead of her. She then followed her student and immersed herself into thoughts about how interesting it could be if Yumi was part of that group. It was true that Sachiko was more than tempted to hear the girl's voice. She knew that it was not going to be the same as it was three years ago. She even considered the option of Yumi having a regular voice as she had not used it for so long but then dismissed all of those useless imaginary situations and musings. She sighed and braced herself for another tough rehearsal.

Meanwhile Rei and Yumi had introduced themselves to each other seeing as none of the other three had thought of doing it before they had left. Rei was quite surprised by Yumi's story and regarded her situation as quite troublesome. After all, being home schooled for three whole years and having to go to a musical school and prestigious one like Lillian at that was quite hard. The music teacher regarded Yumi's character for a second. From their brief conversation before they had parted, she had managed to come to these conclusions: first of all, Yumi was hiding something. There was no doubt about that. Second, she was quite nice and polite but a cold exterior would show its ugly head whenever the topic music was discussed which brought back again the first conclusion – that the girl had something to hide. The blue-eyed woman then went through all of her observations of Yumi and a smile graced her lips. She then smirked and only one word could be seen or heard if one peeked into Rei's mind at that moment:

…_Interesting…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Ten**

Yumi kept staring out of the window. She just could not focus on the lesson which was currently being given. The pigtailed girl sighed and decided she should at least try to pay more attention in class. After all, exams were coming up and even someone like her who could multitask won't be able to pull of a miracle and learn everything in just a few days. The girl, feeling determined, then pushed every thought about Sachiko Ogasawara at the back of her mind, and gave her math teacher her undivided attention.

After a few boring minutes the bell rang and Yumi grabbed her back and walked outside for it was lunch time. She kept on walking down a path full of fallen leafs and gasped slightly when she saw Shimako throwing a sheet of paper on the ground and then running away. Yumi was just about to go after her but noticed Yoshino nearby and contemplated who was better suited to comfort the serene angel and after a few seconds of thorough consideration, the girl came to the conclusion that the braided girl was going to be a better listener than her. That was why Yumi stepped back and hid behind a few trees and waited until she was completely sure that Yoshino had seen the frustrated Shimako and had run after her. The girl then smirked satisfied that her plan had indeed worked but frowned when she remembered what had happened. Her brows furrowed even more when the image of note sheets came back to her mind. The pigtailed student remembered catching a glimpse of notes just before the blond-haired girl had thrown the piece of paper to the ground. Yumi walked to the place, which had previously been occupied by Shimako, and started searching for the paper. Her eyes scanned the area and were satisfied when they landed on a piece of torn paper? A slight moan came from the girl because now it was going to be harder to find out what had caused Shimako's frustration, but Yumi did not give up. She walked closer to the torn pieces and picked up some of them. The pigtailed student started putting them back together and her eyes widened when she saw what was written on it. A small gasp escaped her lips and she was ready to try and put all of the other pieces in place when the sound of shuffling could be heard.

Yumi turned around rapidly and gasped in pain when part of her body had moved far too quickly for its liking. The girl closed her eyes for a few seconds and waited for the pain to end. She then reopened them and they widened when she saw none other than Sachiko Ogasawara searching for something or rather someone. Her posture was far more different than in the morning. Her shoulders looked tense and were moving up and down frantically. Her blue, blue eyes were clouded with worry and frustration. Yumi thought she saw fear in them but quickly dismissed it. Her brown orbs scanned her whole body. She noted that the woman was breathing heavily. Her hands were clenched into fists. Her head was moving from left to right apparently looking for someone. Sweat had formed on her forehead and small droplets were running down her pale face. Her chest rose and fell. She was panting which meant she had been running. Her hair was a bit disheveled but still managed to look decent, beautiful even.

_Has this woman ever looked at least a little bit indecent__? _

Yumi shook her head as if getting rid of the inappropriate thought and focused on the task at hand. Sachiko was searching for someone. She was extremely worried and cared deeply for this person. The slight tinge of jealousy was destroyed as immediately as it had come, while Yumi worked out the little pieces of information she had. Obviously something must've

happened at the rehearsal and Shimako must've run off. Yoshino had probably followed her and so had Sachiko. Yumi was just about to question the fact that Sophia was nowhere to be found when she heard a slight chuckle coming from behind her. Yumi turned around gasping softly and was even more than surprised to see the said blond bimbo correction wannabe right before her. It was true that Yumi had tried to get along with said person, but she was just far too big-headed and selfish for her liking. Sophia's ego was so big it could hit the sky and make it shatter into a thousand pieces. The pigtailed girl shuddered at the thought of having Sophia's head annihilating that blue eternity everyone loved so much. Yumi was shocked when Sophia asked, "Like what you see, Yumi?"

Yumi's eyebrows rose slightly but she tried to keep her cool shaking her head as if indicating that she did not. Sophia laughed slightly after looking a bit offended but then motioned toward Sachiko Ogasawara saying, "I meant her and judging by your blush I think you do."

Yumi was just about to protest when Sophia held out her hand silencing her. Piercing blue eyes shot through Yumi and bored directly into Sachiko's body which was now being held by Rei Hasekura. Brown eyes widened slightly at what came next, "I know you like her Yumi-san."

Yumi could not say anything coherent so she just stood there dumbfounded and waited for Sophia to continue with her accusations and offensive tone. Apparently the blonde had been keeping a lot in and had decided to finally let it all out. Fierce blue eyes pierced through Yumi's fragile frame as if they wanted to destroy her. The pigtailed girl swallowed nervously and braced herself for what was to come. A thousand different thoughts were racing through her mind at that moment. She was worried that Sophia knew a lot more than just her attraction toward a teacher, which was still not confirmed. That being unsaid there was no guarantee it was true. Sophia could not accuse her of anything if she had no proof and that was the case right now. A small smile formed in the corners of Yumi's mouth and she was just about to allow it to spread all over her face, when a smirk grew on Sophia's lips which resulted in making Yumi stand there frozen. The next words that came out of Sophia's lips made the pigtailed student feel as though she had been shot with a bullet in the heart, "Don't think I am going to let you have her, Yumi-san. No matter how much I respect you in your decisions, I shall never let you take her away from me. I may be a lot of things but I am as persistent as the autumn rain. Never forget that."

The last few words made Yumi gasp. Those were lyrics from a song Anastasia and her boyfriend had always sung or at least that was what the Crimson Devil had claimed. The brown-eyed girl was so confused and her face gave it away. She slightly cursed but it was audible enough to be overheard by Sophia. The blue-eyed girl smirked and confidently walked to Yumi and whispered into her ear, " You know, you haven't changed one bit, Yumi-san, or should I say Miya or maybe even _**Crimson Rose.**_"

The last two words made Yumi's body tremble and she was more than shocked as to how Sophia knew all this. She was even more confused with the situation altogether. The brown-haired girl did not know how Sophia had managed to guess this. Yumi was sure everything had disappeared with the fire of the accident that had taken everything away from her. She was almost completely certain all of the people who had worked for the band had been paid enough money to keep quiet. She was sure no one had had the courage to speak of this ever again. She was, she was foolishly certain everything had been buried but now her past had risen from the dead and had come back to haunt her through Sophia. The pigtailed girl was about to question how Sophia knew about all of this, but received an answer without asking at all. What the blonde said though, shocked her and astonished her even more.

"Anastasia and I dated for six months. That's how I know that you are Miya or rather were," Sophia started as a bitter laugh escaped her lips. " I used to adore you, you know? Or

rather your stage persona. Curly waves of brown hair going everywhere. Deep brown eyes that always managed to convey the message of every single damn song. Voice that was so breathtaking. Voice that could be as gentle as the wind, but as fierce as a tsunami. Voice that could be as powerful as a radioactive explosion, but could also be as soft and as enchanting as a rain during spring."

Sophia stopped suddenly and adapted a certain expression which meant that she was immersing herself in those memories. Yumi could only stand there speechless, blushing madly at the description someone had given her. She knew she was talented and had a lot of fans who found her voice awesome, amazing, and beautiful even, but she had never even considered the chance of putting someone under a spell like that. She had never thought a fan would actually fall in love with her or like her as much as Sophia claimed to do. The pigtailed girl could only sympathize with the blonde's unfair situation and wait for her to pour her heart out. After all, that was the least Yumi could do, even though she had not known about any of this meaning that she was not that guilty. But knowing her heart, the brown-eyed girl knew she was going to blame herself for Sophia's troubles.

Suddenly a small voice unlike the previous one Yumi was hearing broke the silence with another confession, "I was mesmerized by you, Yumi-san. I used to stay up all night just listening to your voice. I would often catch myself daydreaming about you. I never went further than a kiss on the cheek, though. I did not maybe because I was still young and was scared of my feelings. I kept repeating that it was just an admiration crush. I mean you were a symbol of perfection along with your angel and your devil. You three were so magical. The funny thing is that no matter how much I thought it was funny and stupid and maybe even weird to wear masks on stage and never show your true faces, I soon changed my opinion completely. Those three different masks fit all three of you so well. The thorns at the end of yours made me see you in a different light. I thought you had something to hide. I realized that there was a lot more to you than your enchanting voice. And I was determined to find out."

Sophia stopped again much to Yumi's dismay. The brown-haired girl wanted to know the rest but knew better than to push it. Her kind nature immediately kicked in when she saw the tears stinging the poor girl's eyes, but she brushed them away quite quickly. Yumi's heart stung and she mentally slapped herself for being so blind in the past and not noticing either Anastasia's or this girl's feelings. The most shocking news, however, were soon to come. And even though Yumi had just found out that she had met this girl and had spent quite some time with her, the girl dreaded to know what had caused the abrupt change in this girl's personality.

"That was why I snuck out of my room one night and went to one of your concerts. I did not get to see you backstage and was extremely disappointed, but, reminding myself that I did hear you live, which was an amazing experience, I dismissed my stupid dejection. I decided to go home and that was when I met Anastasia. It's a long story but the short version is this one – she got drunk, I got drunk and, even though I had always been a responsible and reasonable teenager, I spent the night with her. It turned out that we hadn't actually had sex. We had gone far but not that far. Eventually she and I had collapsed from exhaustion. If I remember correctly the night we got together was the night you and Angel had become a couple. Both I and Anastasia were heartbroken but decided to give each other a chance and maybe even try to forget you two. She and I were happy and she seemed better. We even became quite close and I have to I did care about her deeply. She was very dear to me and I know I was to her. We shared a lot of things with each other. I told her my secrets, she told me hers. I trusted her with my life and I could tell she did as well. She helped me accept the fact that I am a lesbian. I helped her accept the fact that you and Angel were together. She stopped drinking, even went to anonymous gatherings where she shared things she could not trust even me with. She

was so sober for four whole months. I was happy. She was happy. We even confessed we had deep feelings for the other but still did not think we were ready to say the three magical words. Despite that, I was…..happy."

Yumi smiled at those words remembering how different Anastasia had been the past four months before the terrible accident. A frown soon replaced Yumi's genuine smile and sadness clouded her brown eyes. As though Sophia was her twin, the exact same actions shifted on her face. Blue eyes were watering and a few tears silently escaped from the eyelids' careful and safe hold and went into the real world tracing hot strains down the girl's pale cheeks. Red blue eyes met with pained brown ones while saying, "I could not have been more wrong."

With that Sophia left rudely cutting off every attempt Yumi made to talk to her or follow her. The brown-eyed girl could only stay there silently watching how beautiful blond wavy locks disappeared into the now foggy path. Small droplets of rain came from the sky and soon destroyed every ounce of silence that had been left. Those fragile droplets collided with hot tears. They mixed together with Sophia's who was already far, far away from the school. They became one with Yumi's who could only whisper, "I am sorry, Sophia. I am so, so sorry."

The whisper became muffled from the sobs of guilt which pretty soon followed Yumi's silent tears of despair.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Eleven**

Yumi walked back to her classroom, her head filled with different thoughts and mostly questions. She didn't know what she was going to do with Sophia. She wanted to know what to say or do but she just didn't. It was true that most would consider Yumi as a caring and sensitive creature that almost always knew what to say, but the truth was quite the opposite. She rarely found the right words and if she ever managed to help someone in a terrible or painful situation, it was out of luck. She couldn't do it now, however, for the blonde had run away or rather walked away with a fast pace, though there is not a huge difference between the two. The brown-haired girl growled in frustration as she slid down a wall. Some of her classmates rushed to her side to help her but she rudely brushed their hands away and blocked their irritating stupid questions whether she was alright. Seriously! She looked as though she had been run down by a drunken driver, revived from the dead and killed again. Her head was bent down, her shoulders were slumped and she had bags under her eyes from a sleepless night. The tear strains were visible if one looked close. Her uniform was soaked from the stupid rain along with her hair. Being put that way, if one was at least half observant and less selfish and looked away from his/her reflection in a mirror and/or head, they'd be smart enough not to ask idiotic, unnecessary questions.

Rude comments followed Yumi's not so gentle way of saying, "I do not need your help." But she ignored them all. She walked out of the classroom just as the teacher had come in and ignored him, too. She was in no emotional or rather stable condition to stay at that place. Plus, she really did despise history. She was now surprised how much she had loved it when she studied it when she was younger. But she was probably so fascinated by it because of her teacher. She had actually made her think and find it hard to **not **pay attention.

The former vocalist sighed as she realized she had skipped class again that month. She hated herself for being such a coward but she couldn't help it. She always cowered away when she was afraid of facing a situation or a problem head on. She growled again and slumped down an unfamiliar building wall. A bitter laugh then escaped her lips as she put her had on her now crossed hands. Her legs were widespread as though they were ready to react if any danger came. Yumi laughed at her childish behavior but she could not help her paranoia. Brown eyes studied the neighborhood and once she had noted that it was safe, she allowed her mind to wander back to what had happened only minutes ago or rather half an hour ago.

Wind blew through her soaked brown hair, which was now being dried by the sun. Yumi wondered how the hell the sun had decided to disappear when she had needed it the most, but quickly dismissed those distracting thoughts. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She needed to decide what to do. Should she to confront the situation head on? Was that even an advisable action to take and was it actually going to solve her problem? A sigh escaped her lips as she laughed bitterly at how stupid she had been. She had thought that everything was now going to be alright. She had actually considered the option of being able to move on. She had hoped with all her heart that she was going to be able to have friends again and maybe even find love, even though she secretly hoped that Sachiko Ogasawara would see her in a different light. She hoped she could be regarded as a friend and not as just a student with a painful past that needed comfort and someone to share her troubled thoughts with. Tears threatened to fall down the girl's pale cheeks as the realization of that never happening washed through her. Yumi shut her eyes and rapidly rubbed them. She had sworn she would never cry again or at least not for something so foolish. After all, she did not even know how

Sachiko found her. Who knows? Maybe the teacher thought she was interesting in some twisted way. After all, Yumi's sanity had been in danger far too many times she could count. Though the girl was quite strong, she had experienced far too much for such a fragile age. She had lost her best friend and loved one in a car crash, for which she was semi-responsible. She thought she had found the one thing in her life that would make her happy during the time God had given her on earth, but the dark pit of hell most of us liked to call life had decided to take even that away from her.

Suddenly a thought struck Yumi. It had never been taken away from her. Though Angel had represented some sort of escape from life, she was never music itself. Though Yumi had loved her as much as she had loved music, The Crimson Rose had never desired the said girl as much as she did music. The way she felt for The Crimson Angel could never even come close to the craving, the hunger, and the thirst she experienced for music every time she did not sing, play an instrument or do anything that was connected with it.

With a newly found determination the girl got up suddenly from her spot on the cold ground and hurried back home. She was almost one hundred percent sure her parents were at work and Yuki was at some sort of recital meaning she was going to have the house all to herself. A smirk formed on her face once she saw her house. She quickly went inside and threw her school bag on the floor. She skidded up the stairs and rapidly ran to her bedroom. The door was closed abruptly brining a few objects to the floor, because of the force it had been closed with. Yumi searched the place and quickly found her old notebooks with all kinds of different songs in them. She grabbed it after having rummaged through different bags. A smile graced her lips and her eyes lit up. The brown-haired girl then ran down the stairs and went into the living room. She grabbed an acoustic guitar wanting to start with something slower. Choosing a song on purpose, she started playing the few chords on her guitar.

At first she was dubious about all of this. She wasn't sure whether this was going to work. She was afraid she might break down and damage the instrument in some way. But once her fingers touched the smooth wood of which the guitar was made, all fear inside her heart disappeared. Instead of it, her heart was filled with courage, determination, resoluteness and most of all – happiness. Pure joy was written all over her face when she started moving her fingers a bit uncertainly at first. After the first few soft chords had escaped, her fingers stopped their slight trembling. The brown-eyed girl held the instrument with even more firmly and moved her fingers even more confidently than before.

The first attempts were not very successful, because she hadn't played anything in three years. In spite of her lack of harmony, Yumi did not give up. She kept playing the first few chords again and again until the tone, coming from the guitar, became the same like that in her head. Another smile made its way across Yumi's face and her heart started beating frantically. This was it! The moment of truth, this was her first try to play something completely. The brown-haired tried playing the chorus only and once she was satisfied, she went on to play the rest of the song. Though her performance was far from marvelous, it was still nice, great even. Yumi noted that her skills had indeed been lost, but not completely and not for a whole eternity.

Yumi kept playing and playing for the rest of the day. She had only stopped a few times to get a drink or eat something. After all, she was still human and had human needs. The brown-haired girl hissed in pain after another try to play the song perfectly. She put the guitar down and her eyes widened. Her fingers had started bleeding. She gasped and quickly went to the bathroom to get some bandages. The girl cleaned the blood away but forgot to check if the water was hot or cold and ended up burning her skin. She nearly screamed that time and tears formed in her eyes. She gasped and hissed for a few minutes. The brown-haired girl had done everything her mother had advised her to do when her fingers were bleeding or had been burnt. The problem was that she had needed to wrap every single one of them in bandages and

now her hands were covered with wounds and were still hurting. But the pain wasn't the worst part. The fact that she couldn't hide it from anyone was. The girl knew that someone would eventually notice and knowing her luck, it was probably going to be Yuki. She laughed bitterly at the irony. She had avoided playing any instrument for so long but now she had hurt herself. But despite that, she was happy. Yumi had almost managed to play the song like she could before. Even though she still had a long way to go before she became as good as she had been, the brown-haired girl felt happier than ever. She was finally free from her past.

Just as that thought had popped up inside her head, today's events came flooding back. She still didn't know how to deal with Sophia and her feelings. The brown-haired girl wasn't even sure if the blonde still loved her. Heck, she didn't even know if what the girl was saying was true. Of course, Yumi knew that Anastasia was good at hiding her feelings and had always been quite mysterious but she had never even once considered her best friend to be so ashamed of herself as to hide from her two closest people. Desperation and confusion sneaked their way inside her heart and mind again. And everything she could do was just growl. She didn't know how to cope with all of this. First of all, she didn't even know Sophia that well and wasn't certain if her secret was going to be kept. The former vocalist sighed in frustration. She had thought her past was buried with the ashes of that fire, but apparently she had been mistaken and Sophia was the living proof. The brown-haired girl decided to confront her tomorrow and talk things out with her. After all, over thinking things never did anyone good. Yumi decided that a good night's sleep was all she needed and that was what she did. She slept away all of her problems and went into a different world. She went to a place where she was happy.

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~_

The sun was again covered by thousands and thousands of clouds. The sky was a deep, dark shade of gray. It seemed as though nothing and no one could penetrate it or escape its wrath. The sky was like the end. It appeared as though it was human's last resort and last chance of escaping this terrible life and it was the easier root. It was the other choice. After all, giving up was always easy and not living as well. And death was inevitable.

Yumi immediately dismissed all of those dark and negative thoughts and walked to school with her read umbrella above her head. She missed her blue one but had lost it a long time ago. Instead of thinking about her past and current situation, she decided to focus all of attention on the sounds of nature, but immediately regretted doing it. After all, the torrential rain had always been something she hated. It was beautiful to watch it from the inside, but to be soaked in it and watch it helplessly try to put out the fires of death, was a terrible and traumatizing memory Yumi would gladly forget if she could.

The girl kept walking with her head clouded with many, many old memories and still the feelings of desperation and confusion in her heart. She was unsure if she was ready to face Sophia but those thoughts were forgotten completely once she came across a path she knew far too well. Yumi took it and soon found herself in the same place she had heard Sachiko Ogasawara sing but had made the mistake of thinking it had been Shimako. The brown-haired girl laughed at herself for ever considering that, but her laughter immediately disappeared once she heard a staggering sob come from a place not too far away from where she was. Yumi walked to it and ended up running only to come face to face with red puffy blue eyes. Before her stood Sophia who was now being soaked by the torrential rain. The blonde had bags under her eyes and was so scared that Yumi immediately regretted coming here. She did want to talk things through with this girl, but wasn't sure if now was the time to do so.

Sophia gasped when she locked eyes with Yumi. The blue-eyed girl had been completely lost in her own mind and hadn't noticed the pigtailed girl's coming. The blonde wanted to run

away and considered doing so. That was why she got up abruptly from her kneeling position and nodded slightly at Yumi saying, " Hello, Yumi-san. Forgive me, but I am afraid I must leave immediately unless I want to be late for class."

Yumi frowned at the girl's behavior and asked herself if she was the cause of all of this. She watched as Sophia walked away with her head and shoulders slumped down and decided that this wasn't going to end like last time. That was why Yumi ran after the girl dropping all of her belongings on the wet ground. The brown-haired girl grabbed Sophia's arm and turned the girl around harshly. Blue eyes widened at the action but were closed shut once her body crashed against Yumi's. The former vocalist held her tightly and waited patiently for her to cry her heart out.

In those sobs and staggering taken breaths all of Sophia's emotions were let loose. Her love for Anastasia was allowed to escape her heart; her anger because the Crimson Devil had died and Yumi had survived as well. Her desperation and guilt for wishing someone's death were freed, too. Her dejectedness, her sadness, her sorrow were let out as well. The pain she had kept inside for so long was finally allowed to escape the hold of her body and came out with the hot tears. Sophia felt her heart start beating frantically. She felt lighter than ever. Her shoulders no longer needed to lift so much weight. Her heart was broken no more. Her eyes finally glowed with gratefulness for what Yumi had done. Pure blue was freed from the chains of pain that always kept a dark cloud above them. The life was returned to her soul, to her body, to her heart. And it was all thanks to Yumi.

Warm and understanding brown met with innocent and shining blue. Sophia smiled through the tears of happiness and gratefulness in her eyes and hugged Yumi so abruptly that she knocked the air out of the poor girl. Luckily for Sophia, the brown-eyed girl was used to it. After holding each other for a long time, Sophia finally pulled away and sadness clouded her eyes again. Guilt and embarrassment soon followed and she knew it was high time she told the truth.

" I am sorry for what I said yesterday, Yumi-san. I also want to reassure you that your secret is safe with me. And I want to tell you something. Something that Anastasia made me promise to tell you and Angel one day if anything happened to her, which actually did."

Yumi frowned when she saw the pain Sophia felt, but listened and waited patiently for the girl to continue despite that. After a few seconds the blue-eyed girl was ready to let the remainder of her past out. She sighed and looked Yumi in the eyes.

"I think that I adored you, Yumi-san. You truly were a great inspiration but….I don't think I loved you. At least not in a romantic way." Sophia started and sucked in a breath preparing herself for Yumi's reaction. After she saw happiness and attentiveness in those warm brown eyes, she smiled and continued, " I think I actually did love Anastasia. And I am sure she did reciprocate her feelings. The truth is, even though she and I did have infatuations with you and Angel, we both experienced love in this life. I am sure that whatever she said to you in her drunken state wasn't exactly true. I know it might sound strange coming from me, but I am certain that what I am claiming to be true is in fact the truth. The reason for her to look so sad and get drunk and do all those crazy things was me or rather our fight. The night after your final concert you sang _Whispers in the Dark_ to Angel, she was devastated. I tried to comfort her but I could not fight off the jealousy and anger I felt. I tried to hold it in and hide it but she noticed. I told her that I couldn't do it anymore. I confessed my love for her but all I got was complete and utter silence. I could tell she was speechless and waited for her to say something but nothing came. That is why I left. I drove far, far away from her house. I never wanted to see her again or at least that was what I desperately tried to convince myself of. Apparently, I couldn't and came back after a few hours. I only found a few empty bottles of different kinds of alcohol and sheets of paper. On them a song was written and after I read it, I was completely sure my love was reciprocated. I tried to call Anastasia, but all my efforts

were futile. I went out and went inside my car. I checked all the places I could think of, but everything I did was in vain. I got home at 5 a.m. in the morning and turned on the TV only to see a report about all three band members of _Crimson _dying in a car crash. I found out the rest thanks to your assistant manager, who knew about everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. She was a good friend of mine and pitied me so she decided to tell me everything. I was devastated and blamed myself for everything and slightly wished that Anastasia was actually alive."

Tears formed in her eyes and made her choke. She couldn't talk anymore. Her guilt was far too much to take and she buried herself into Yumi's chest. The brown-haired girl could do nothing more than hold her and whisper soothing words or rather clichés into her ear. The brown-eyed girl waited patiently for Sophia to calm down and be able to talk again, which happened after a few minutes. Blue met brown and Sophia whispered, "I am sorry, Yumi-san. I am so sorry. Also don't take anything I said yesterday seriously. I can never see Sachiko-sama in a romantic way. I can love only Anastasia."

Yumi nodded and smiled. She hugged Sophia again and kissed her hair. The former vocalist said, "Don't worry about it. I forgive you. I must say I was quite shocked and confused by yesterday's events, but I'm glad that you trusted me with such a secret. Also I want to thank you for taking care of Anastasia. I want you to know that I blamed her and myself for the accident, mostly myself, but thanks to you, I think I will finally be able to truly move on. I hope you find strength in your heart to forgive me and to move on as well."

It was Sophia's turn to be shocked. She looked up and met Yumi's guilty and fearful face. Blue eyes softened and kissed Yumi's forehead surprising herself and the brown-haired girl as well. The blond-haired student then looked directly into Yumi's brown eyes replying, "I can never hate you, Yumi-san. Also there is nothing to forget. It is normal to blame Anastasia seeing as that you did not know the rest of the story. I am glad she had friends like you and Angel. I must say, I was afraid she loved you two more than me, but thanks to her song I know I was important to her as well. I really hope we will be able to forget the painful memories and remember only the happy ones."

After that Yumi nodded and hugged Sophia again. After a few good minutes they separated and both went their separate ways thinking about the same thing:

_Looks like I'm not the only one who has been tainted with __**Crimson**__._

Although on Yumi's part, there was more added to this:

_I guess I can finally move on. I am glad Sophia and I talked things through and can become friends now if we haven't become ones already. I just wonder how she met my group's assistant manager. Who was she anyway__? Hmmm... come to think of it...she does resemble someone from here a lot. __Wait. Don't tell me it's! It can't be! It just can't! But wait…it actually is….Shit!_

**A great big thank you to all who read, reviewed, followed and put this story in their favourite story's list. As always - - I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	13. Chapter 13

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Twelve**

Rain came pouring down again that day. Yumi frowned even more when her ears picked up the sound of thunder. The brown-haired girl stiffened and gasped when a driver made a sharp turn. Great! Now she was scared out of her wits by the thunder and soaked thanks to that stupid driver. The brown-eyed girl growled slightly and thought of going back home to change but knowing her parents, they would conclude she had skipped again. As yesterday's memories came flooding back the girl could only flinch and shut her eyes slightly as she remembered how angry both her mother and father had been or rather stepfather. The former vocalist recalled how scary and yet how comical the whole situation looked. Their red from anger faces, her mother's hand on her forehead trying to figure out why Yumi had done it and the steam that Yumi was sure was soon going to come out of her stepfather's ears. She laughed quietly to herself. She proceeded to walk down the street. The girl unconsciously walked through the park where she had met Shimako almost two months ago. Yumi wanted to talk to the girl but didn't know what to say. After all, they may be good acquaintances but they were not friends let alone close ones. Another frown started forming on Yumi's face but it disappeared completely when she came face to face with none other than Yoshino. The brown-haired girl was confused as to why the braided girl was here but was slightly glad. Now the Crimson Rose had a chance to find out something about the fight Sachiko and Shimako had probably had.

Yumi waited for Yoshino to notice her presence for a couple of minutes but the braided girl had yet to come back down to earth. Seeing as that was not going to happen any time soon, Yumi decided to do something about it. She cleared her throat immediately startling the girl before her, who could only gape like a fish. The brown-haired girl laughed at the other's antics earning a scowl from the other. Yoshino blushed from the embarrassment but after a couple of seconds her expression changed and Yumi, noticing it, stopped laughing. Her frown deepened when she saw how lost the braided girl was. Dark brown eyes had some kind of darkness in them which was not normal for them. Their beautiful feisty fire was gone only to be replaced by the awful cloud called confusion. The pigtailed girl stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Yoshino's shoulder attracting the girl's attention and yet again startling her. Yumi's lips twitched at how another rosy colour graced Yoshino's pale cheeks and the slight anger radiated from said girl yet again. The former vocalist was quite surprised how easy it was for the braided girl's expressions to change, but one thing was for sure – something was wrong with Yoshino. She was normally much more ill-tempered and would snap at you for scaring her, but today was different, and Yumi had a hunch this uncharacteristic behavior had something to do with Shimako and Sachiko. Unable to take this any longer, Yumi quickly voiced her thoughts, "Does this have something to do with Shimako-san and Miss Ogasawara?"

Yoshino looked taken aback by the sudden question and narrowed her eyes a bit. Yumi thought the action was a bit offensive. The pigtailed girl immediately shot the braided one a look which said - I have not eavesdropped on you while you rehearsed – and surprisingly Yoshino managed to understand it. The musician sighed and smiled after apologizing for even letting that thought cross her mind. The two then laughed slightly. Apparently both can be quite ill-tempered for neither one of them was a morning person.

Yoshino suddenly stopped laughing and started choking on her laughter after having stared dumbly at Yumi's uniform for a few seconds. The pigtailed girl could not understand

what Yoshino found so funny at first, but then light brown traveled down to her still wet uniform. The former vocalist shot the braided girl a playful glare and waited patiently for her to stop laughing. Unfortunately for Yumi, after came the teasing. Yoshino made more and more jokes on how the Crimson Rose had been in a huge need of shower and had obviously been out of time, so she had decided to use the drive-in bathroom. Most of them were quite quick-witted if one had to be honest, but after a good twenty minutes of sarcastic comments, more laughter and more teasing jokes, Yumi had had enough. She fumed and screamed, "Enough Yoshino-san!"

Yoshino's mouth immediately shut and then fell open. Her jaw had almost hit the floor and the poor girl could only stare at Yumi and point a trembling finger at her. The pigtailed girl was confused at the musician's antics but luckily for her Rei Hasekura came in just in time to give the girl the much needed answers. The blond teacher smiled tenderly at the braided girl and ruffled her hair making a joke, "Why are you acting like a fish, Yoshino-chan? I thought you had mastered that act when you were five years old."

Yumi put her hand on her mouth to try and stop her laughter but to no avail. The Crimson Rose could barely contain her laughter and succumbed to its forceful nature. The former vocalist clutched her stomach for it had started hurting from all that laughing. Yumi tried to stop again but her constant failures earned a few laughing fits to come from Yoshino and Rei after they had stopped their argument which reminded Yumi too much of an old married couple.

After a few good minutes of constant laughter all three of them managed to calm down. Yumi brushed away a few tears and smiled genuinely at the two who were now lost in their own world. If Yumi did not know any better, she would say those two were romantically attracted to one another. But knowing they were cousins, Yumi immediately dismissed those thoughts. Her mind then wandered back to Yoshino's comical state of shock. The pigtailed girl wanted to know the reason for it and wasn't planning on waiting any longer to get her much desired answers. It had been two months of uneasiness between both Shimako and Sachiko and Yumi had had enough of it. That was why she stepped forward and did something quite uncharacteristic for her. She went straight to the point asking what the hell was up between those two and that directness awarded both of Rei and Yoshino's undivided attention. They appeared to be debating whether to tell her or not but soon sighed obviously coming to the conclusion it was best to tell her. After all, they two were getting irritated by the tension between the music genius of the school and her tutor. That was why Rei stepped forward and asked, "Are you sure you want to know what actually happened?"

Yumi was taken aback by the sudden question and slight irritation formed in her chest for not getting the answer right away, but she brushed it off and nodded, earning a sigh from the teacher. It was Yoshino's turn to speak for she had witnessed the situation. Unfortunately, the braided girl had seen only part of it. She was willing to tell Yumi about it, however. That was, of course, during lunch break. Yumi was confused as to why they had to be alone when Rei apparently knew about it, but she gave in and agreed. It seemed the former vocalist wasn't going to get her answers straight away, but she was willing to wait even if it meant four more hours.

_~ ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ ~_

A chilly wind blew through the school grounds and Yumi did not know why she was called to come here. Apparently what Yoshino was going to tell her was quite personal because the braided girl had arranged for them to meet at the old greenhouse, speaking of which brought memories to the pigtailed girl. She remembered the conversation she and Sachiko had shared in it and nostalgia immediately invaded Yumi's heart. She did not want to

admit it, but she missed the music teacher. The brown-haired girl had not seen the blue-eyed woman for two weeks now. To say that Yumi had been worried, when Sachiko had been substituted by Rei, would be an understatement. The former vocalist had been out of her mind when another week had passed and still there was no sign of her. Yumi sighed and dismissed all those worries and thoughts, but one question could not be got rid of that easily. For two weeks straight the Crimson Rose had been asking herself whether the quarrel between Shimako and Sachiko had been so serious that both of them had needed to rest and, therefore, not come to school.

Yoshino's voice broke the pigtailed girl out of her reverie and she jumped slightly when the braided girl continued to talk to her asking about what she had been thinking about. The former vocalist laughed nervously and shook her head telling said girl that it not something important. The musician huffed obviously not buying her excuse, but for Yumi's sake did everything in her power to tame her curiosity and stubbornness. The pigtailed girl yelped in surprise, when the braided student had grabbed her arm and had started dragging her to the greenhouse. After a few seconds of failed attempts of breaking free, Yumi gave in. Apparently Yoshino wasn't in a very good mood and was planning to take some of it out on the Crimson Rose, though it was unintentionally.

After a good ten minutes of constant snaps from Yoshino and getting nowhere, Yumi decided to let the subject be. She was just about to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist. A yelp escaped the pigtailed girl's lips as she was pushed down to where she had previously been sitting. Dark brown eyes looked at her with such intensity that she found it hard to tear her gaze away. Apparently Yoshino was not her normal self today and Yumi could not help but worry. She sighed, closed her eyes and then opened them. Determination and resoluteness could be read in them and that caused Yoshino's gaze to lose its fire. Warmth replaced the light Yumi's eyes were blazing with. The pigtailed girl smiled sadly at Yoshino and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. The braided girl was a bit surprised by the tender gesture, but did not protest. She was too tired and stressed out to do so.

Seeing all those conflicting emotions that were running through the musician's body, Yumi decided to be blunt again. That was why she let go of Yoshino's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, when she said, "Obviously whatever is going on has affected not only Shimako-san and Miss Ogasawara, hasn't it?"

Yoshino could only nod as tears prickled down her cheeks silently. Yumi gasped softly, not knowing the problem was this serious. She was about to hug the girl, but the musician got up abruptly, saying, " They did have a fight and no matter how much I care for them both, I just can't help being angry at both of them."

Yumi was surprised but nodded, signaling that she was listening attentively. She then squeezed Yoshino's hand and was about to let go, when the girl grasped it and held on to it for dear life. Yoshino then sat down and took in a breath. She then sighed and looked at Yumi directly in the eye.

"I want you to promise not to tell this to anyone, Yumi-san. I do not want Rei-chan to worry even more than she already does."

Yumi nodded and gave a gentle squeeze, smiling in the process. The affectionate smile was mirrored by Yoshino, who was now ready to confide in the Crimson Rose. She repeated the calming down actions apparently everyone was a big fan of and looked away from Yumi's face. She sighed through her nose and moved her head up a bit looking at nothing in particular. She had this lost gaze that terrified Yumi. Obviously something definitely was eating this girl alive from the inside.

" Shimako-san and Sachiko-sama had to rehearse. I was too busy that day and told them to start without me. I had missed around one hour and was running to the room. When I reached for the doorknob, I stopped. From the inside shouts were coming. I did not want to

eavesdrop, but they did not give me any other choice. Things had been uneasy between those two before, but that day they both exploded. I heard Sachiko-sama's disappointed voice ask Shimako-san why she did not want to sing the song _Whispers in the Dark_. It was true that she had had trouble with songs before but she had never backed down. I was quite surprised that she had actually given up. She had told me about her thoughts of not participating in the Christmas concert, but I blamed them on the stress she was under. I, too, was suffering from it, but had never let it take over my mind like that. I know how tough it can be trying to sing a song sung by the one and only _Crimson Rose_, but I thought she could pull it off. Apparently, I could not have been more wrong. I agreed with Sachiko-sama for being angry at Shimako-san, but understood that my friend could not do it. I was worried that things could get nasty when Shimako-san quit. She said she did not want to be part of this "replacement project" any longer. I have to admit, I was quite shocked to hear it coming from her, but to say I was never tempted to do it, would be a lie. So many times I had dreamed of having a normal life where I could choose alone what to do, but Shimako-san has it a lot rougher than me. Things are a lot more difficult for her, but I am only going to tell you this much about her background. I am sure that if she wants to tell you more about herself and her reasons for quitting, she will. I do not wish to tell her secrets as I have promised to keep them."

Yumi frowned slightly at everything she had heard so far. She still could not believe Sachiko was planning to go through with all of this. Yumi was confused but she knew one thing – the stress of all of this could get to everybody. The brown-haired girl made a mental note to talk to Shimako once she saw her or rather once a chance occurred. The pigtailed girl then focused all of her attention on the other things Yoshino wanted to tell her.

"I was just about to go in and stop their argument before anyone said something they were going to regret later on, but was too late. Shimako-san had proposed an insane idea. She said Sachiko-sama could sing in her place seeing as all of this was her idea. Sachiko-sama's angry retort was enough for Shimako-san to completely lose it. She called our teacher a coward and brought up little bits of her past as an example. That struck a chord. And after getting hit on one of her most vulnerable parts, Sachiko-sama lost every ounce of control over her anger that she still had. They screamed at each other a bit more and once I could no longer take it, I opened the door and went in. I shouted at both of them and tried to sort things out, but I think I just made things worse. I blamed myself for Shimako-san's running away and Sachiko-sama's breakdown. I tried to comfort her, but failed miserably."

Two tears escaped Yoshino's eyes and silently slid down her cheeks. She brushed them away and a bitter laugh escaped her lips. Yumi hugged the girl drawing soothing circles on her back, while trying desperately to push the image of a crying Sachiko to the back of her mind and focus on the last sentences that came out of her friend's mouth.

"Once I knew I couldn't do anything else, I ran out of the room and tried to find Rei-chan. From what I heard she had come to the room only to find it empty and had searched the school grounds to find her friend. I, on the other hand, tried to find Shimako-san, but after only catching a glimpse of her, I lost her out of my sight. I tried calling her many times, but received no answer in return. I was worried sick and after receiving a simple " Don't worry. I am fine." message, I broke down. I didn't know what to do. The worst part was that I blamed Shimako-san for letting all of this happen. I know it was wrong, but by withdrawing from the project, neither I, nor Sophia will be able to continue and go through with it. I have tried to contact her ever since, but everything I've done so far has proven to be futile."

Yumi nodded and said, " Don't worry, Yoshino-san. I am sure things will work out. I think that Shimako-san is just lost at the moment. I am certain she did not mean any harm, but judging by everything you have told me, I think she has her reasons for doing what she did. Perhaps there is more to her decision than just stress and not being able to sing a song perfectly."

Yoshino was ready to make a comment about knowing all of that and not being so narrowminded as to not, but Yumi put up a hand as though saying Do-not-interrupt-me-or-you-else. Yoshino made a face, but stayed quiet for which Yumi was glad. The pigtailed girl then added, " I think Miss Ogasawara as well has her reasons for acting that way. I think that all of you just need to sit down and talk this through. By the way, does Sophia know about this?"

Yoshino shook her head and then said, "I did not want her to lose her focus. She is trying to sing a song that is quite hard and when I tried to find out whom it belonged to, she just shut me out. Honestly, even if we lack talent, we do cover the mysterious part."

Yumi was confused by that and asked her friend what she meant. Yoshino answered simply, "Think about it. _Crimson_ was so popular not only because the band members were talented. They also wore masks and never, ever let anything slip. I tried to ask Rei-chan about details, but she never told me anything. Apparently being an assistant manager was not enough to be trusted with juicy details."

The last sentence made Yumi gasp. Obviously she had been right, when she had concluded that Rei Hasekura was indeed her band's assistant manager. So many questions shot through Yumi's head, but she tried to remain calm. Unfortunately, Yoshino had noticed her tenseness and uneasiness, but luckily for her had blamed it on the fact that her cousin had been so close to the legends: Crimson Angel, Crimson Devil and Crimson Rose: and has brushed it off saying it was not all that awesome or special. Yumi smiled at the remark and went on to talk with Yoshino for the remainder of their surprisingly quite long lunch break. After about ten minutes of light conversation the bell rang signaling they had to go back to their departments to attend the rest of their classes. Yoshino seemed a lot better and Yumi was glad she could help and become closer with the braided girl. She smiled as she entered her last class of the day only to have it falter when she noticed that Sachiko was again not there. Instead of her, Rei Hasekura was standing in front of the huge black board. Yumi tried not to seem too sad or distracted, but apparently Rei had noticed. The former vocalist mentally slapped herself for being so obvious. The thing that made her even angrier with herself and extremely surprised or rather shocked were the first words that escaped Rei's lips when she came next to Yumi pretending she was checking on her, " I would like to see you after class, Yumi-chan."

After that death sentence, all poor Yumi could do was just nod while trying to recollect herself and desperately trying to stop but failing miserably all those colourful words that were going through in her head in all the different languages she knew. But out of all of them only one could be heard if you were allowed to enter her mind that is and this one word was:

_Shit!_

**I want to thank everyone who was patient enough to wait and, of course, read, reviewed, followed and favourited. **

**I am sorry for the long wait, but school has been a bitch to me yet again. So many tests I have to study for. I am going to try and update next week again but since I have around three upcoming tests, I cannot say that for certain. I will try, though, so do not discourage yourselves. I want you to know that I am going to finish this story no matter what. I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer than usual chapter. Think of it as an apology for making you wait for so long. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	14. Chapter 14

_Tainted with Crimson_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yumi walked silently to Rei's desk. Her heart was pounding at the speed of light in her chest. The girl had prayed that at least someone would not have left, but apparently everyone wanted to get out of school as fast as possible. The former vocalist sighed and mentally braced herself for whatever was to come. She was almost a hundred percent sure that Rei Hasekura knew her secret and this was probably why she had called her here. So many thoughts rang through the girl's head, but she refused to give in. After all, becoming even more anxious was not a very good idea and was definitely not going to do her any good.

What Rei requested, however, was the exact opposite of what Yumi had expected. So many ways and scenarios of different confrontations rang through her head, but nothing even came close to the words that escaped from the music teacher's lips.

"I am sorry for asking you to do this, Yumi-chan, but since you are close to my cousin and the others of the so-called "replacement project", I figured you could help me out with the equipment."

Yumi gaped like a fish. She had expected so many different things and had braced herself for anger, dissatisfaction, disappointment, hell, even resentment, but this surpassed every last bit of what her imagination had managed to come up with. The brown-haired girl could only nod automatically as a guitar was handed to her. She was asked to carry it to the music department's practice room. And seeing as this was her escape route, the girl had quickly complied. She was now on her way unsuspecting that this was actually part of the ex-assistant manager's scheme.

The brown-haired girl gently touched the frame of the guitar. Her slender fingers then moved to the strings and she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips, when the tips of her fingers brushed the strings, emitting a barely audible sound. The pigtailed girl gasped and quickly looked around. Frantic movements ceased completely once she had concluded that aside from her, there was no one else in the hallway. A sigh escaped her lips as she laughed silently at herself. She could not believe how pathetic she was. Yes, she had managed to start playing again and she had succeeded in getting back to her old self again, meaning her talent had reawakened. Yes, she was quite skillful when it came to playing most of _Crimson_'s songs. Yes, she had even managed to play some on the piano, but despite all of that, no one aside from Yuki, had heard her. And to say that she was still self-conscious about it would be an understatement. Then her thoughts drifted to another thing she still had not dared do – sing.

Another bittersweet laughter came out of her lips. She could not believe how ridiculous all of this was. She was a musician for peat's sake! And yet she was afraid of singing. She had never uttered a single faint sound, which could be considered an attempt to reach a certain note, in three freaking years if not more. Moreover, she was afraid of not being able to sing like she could for her voice was unique. It was a strange mixture of bitterness during the lower tones and sweet heaven when she reached the high ones. Yes, Angel was better and her voice did sound more magical and breathtaking when it came to the highest notes. And yes, Anastasia's voice as well could not be outshined when it came to singing the lowest tunes of their songs, but there was just something most people found in her voice and considered, dare she say it, enchanting.

Soft piano tunes could be heard from the practice room and that broke the pigtailed girl from her reverie. The former girl yelped slightly, but luckily for her, it was so faint the person playing the sad song had not heard her. Yumi walked in slowly and as silently as she could.

She held the guitar close to her chest, her hands gripping its neck tightly. Yumi was not going to let her cover slip. Not when she was just about to hear none other than Sachiko Ogasawara sing and play at the same time! It was definitely something she had been waiting for a long time. To say that this performance did justice to all those fantasies, though, would be a huge understatement.

It was a marvelous performance. Pale, slender fingers moved gently around the piano keys, hitting every each one of them at the right time creating a beautiful yet sad melody. The soft tunes were plain in the beginning, but despite that, they held so much meaning. It reminded Yumi of something painful. It signaled betrayal and acute pain because of it. As the song progressed, the notes grew slightly higher and a note of relief yet sorrow could be experienced if one listened closely. But as the song drew for an ending, so many emotions came into view, that Yumi could hold back her tears. Anger, despair, loss, confusion, hatred yet desperation at not being able to stop loving the person as well could be heard. The last few bits of the melody suggested a new theme – that of possible forgiveness – but as the ending actually came, tears trickled down Yumi's cheeks as she heard the hopelessness of it. And the words that stabbed her heart like daggers and drew out her blood drop by drop were unbearable. Yumi could not believe it. She could never even have considered such a marvelous piece to have such a tragic story behind it. Though it was true that beauty was almost all of the time drawn from pain and suffering, so many conflicting emotions brought out the brilliance of the song. Because describing even one strong emotion was difficult, and this melody was in perfect harmony with the war of feelings going on inside the author's heart and mind.

Yumi let out a soft gasp as Sachiko started playing again and she knew she could not the temptation any longer. This time the lyrics to this magnificent work of art were going to be revealed and Yumi could not help it. She waited patiently for Sachiko to start playing and once she had reached the second verse of the song, the pigtailed girl gripped the neck of the electric guitar determinedly and walked next to oblivious teacher. Sorrowful piano was joined by the burning fury of the other instrument. Though Sachiko was surprised, she could not help smiling slightly, when Yumi played alongside her. Both of them were quite talented, though Sachiko was better given the fact that this was her song and she had been playing a lot longer than Yumi. Despite that if everyone could hear the new version of the song, they would definitely agree that it was yet again an exceptional performance, but this time – two broken hearts played as one.

After Sachiko had finished playing, she felt as though something had changed inside of her. She could not put her finger on it, though, so she quickly dismissed those thoughts. But she could not deny that she felt lighter as though part of the huge weight she had to carry on her shoulders had been lifted. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and soon transformed into a beautiful, genuine one. An equally true one formed on Yumi's face as well and the two stayed silent, feeling contented at seeing one another again. Contentment and ecstasy coursed through their systems. Happiness could be written in their eyes, though cerulean orbs were still partially clouded because of the pain.

A frown replaced Yumi's smile as her brows furrowed only to rise again. They were way past her fringe, when astonishment and shock occupied Yumi's heart. She could not believe what she had just done. She had played a song she had just listened to, making only a few mistakes, and she had done it in front of Sachiko Ogasawara of all people. As the entity of her actions hit her with their full force, another realization erupted inside the girl's mind and set her whole being on fire. She was in trouble. She was in huge, huge trouble. She had fallen in too deep and now there was no way to escape. She was trapped. Her wings had yet again been chained. She had fallen for Sachiko Ogasawara and she had just realized that.

Unable to take the shock, Yumi's body let go of the guitar as gently as she could and quickly went to one of the walls and slid down. She brought her knees up and held them securely around her body. The pigtailed girl buried her head in them and refused to look at Sachiko, who was now pondering on her own thoughts.

Speaking of shock and a certain black-haired woman, her condition was not that different from Yumi's. The only difference was that the teacher had suspected this long ago or to be exact two weeks prior and that was partially why she had taken a break. She had needed to clear her thoughts and just as she had thought she could come back, this happened. Sachiko was surprised she had not heard Yumi come in; but that feeling grew into shock once the girl had started _playing _with her. It was true that Sachiko had dreamed of performing with one of those three legends. Hell! Anyone who was involved with music did! But she had never once even considered those fantasies becoming real. And now her bewilderment had increased drastically. She did not know why she had felt so comfortable playing that painful song with

someone else let alone that somebody being Yumi Fukuzawa. This was far too much to take, but Sachiko was not going to let it slip or be kept in. She knew that Yumi did not only think of her as a music teacher. Hell! She did not even know what their relationship was. It certainly wasn't your everyday student/teacher relationship.

With newly found determination the divine angel walked to the pigtailed girl and embraced her, feeling the wetness of fresh tears on her jacket. However, she ignored it. She held on to Yumi until she felt the abrupt halt of the hot liquid. Concerned and bewildered blue eyes met with guilty and equally confused brown ones. They stared at each other for a second before Sachiko started caressing Yumi's hair gently. The girl found herself leaning into the touch, but stopped herself before falling victim to this spell. She looked Sachiko in the eyes and said, "I am sorry for bothering you. I was asked by Miss Hasekura to come here and put the guitar for the musicians to practice with. I did not know I was going to run into you, Miss Ogasawara."

Sachiko frowned and stopped her strokes to meet Yumi's gaze. The intensity in those sapphire eyes soon disappeared and was replaced with warmth. Brown eyes could not help but light up and after a second there was no sign of guilt or sadness in them. Sachiko sighed once she was satisfied that Yumi was indeed better and started walking to the piano. She sat down and motioned for the student to follow. The pigtailed girl was reluctant to do it at first, but soon complied. They found themselves sitting next to one another and awkward silence fall upon them.

Yumi heard the music teacher sigh through her nose and looked at the black-haired woman. Curiosity and confusion were written all over Yumi's face as she stared at a closed-eyed Sachiko. Her eyelids soon lifted and revealed cerulean orbs, which now held a darker shade of blue. Pain and suffering could be seen in them. Once Yumi had narrowed her eyes slightly, she was surprised and swallowed the lump in her throat. Whatever was bothering Sachiko was in that song and Yumi tried to remember and piece together what it could possibly be, but the teacher beat her to it. She looked out the window, her gaze falling on nothing in particular. It wandered aimlessly as though it was searching for something, but was blind and could not see it.

" I suppose you wish to know what the song is about." Sachiko said as her eyes were now focused on Yumi. The pigtailed girl blushed slightly for being caught, but it was obvious and frankly, anyone in her position would be as well. People didn't write such songs for no reason. There had to be a story behind it! Yumi nodded and mentally slapped herself once she saw how hard this conversation was going to be, but Sachiko had guessed. And it seemed as though she was semi-ready to confide in someone. Yumi just wondered why her of all people and after such little time, but after recalling how long it had taken her to trust the blue-eyed beauty, she pushed the former thought out of her mind. She by far the last person capable of judging Sachiko for trusting someone way too fast. Hell! She had done it first. Now it was her turn to listen and not judge. Sachiko had been her solid rock when she had needed her, and now she was going to return the favour. After all, it was only fair, right?

A sigh escaped Sachiko's lips as she looked out of the window again. She closed her eyes and started with a different topic, " Shimako and I had a fight. I suppose I was too hard on her, but I think that you of all people would agree that once you've made a promise to perform, you cannot break it without a solid argument."

Sachiko looked into Yumi's eyes for confirmation and once she was granted with one, she continued, " Shimako has had a hard life. Once she turned three, she was forced to go to singing classes. Two years later the piano lessons came. Her future was determined long before she could make decisions for her life alone. And being the sweet-tempered and loyal daughter she is, she did not want to disappoint her father and followed the path he had chosen for her blindly. I think that I should not judge her for this. After all, to some point in my life, I

was the same. But that is far from our topic. Basically, I accused her of not keeping her word like a real musician would and condemned her irresponsible. Obviously, it struck a cord and then it was her turn to fume. She explained to me her situation in life and I mentally regretted doing or rather saying what I had said, but it was too late. She proposed a preposterous idea and I was completely against it. You apparently know of this having prior spoken to Yoshino-chan, correct?"

Yumi could only nod speechless. She was getting more and more pieces of the puzzle together, but this still left Shimako's part of the story hidden in a thick shadow. Yumi frowned slightly seeing as she had a lot more work to do if she wanted to save the Christmas Concert for Yoshino. The pigtailed girl then listened attentively as Sachiko proceeded to talk about the song.

"This song is about my past." She began a bit uncertainly, but then breathed in and out and continued, "I had the most wonderful relationship anyone could ever dream of. I loved and was loved back."

Yumi smiled at that, but it soon faltered, when she heard the words, " Or so I thought."

A gasp escaped her lips and she could not help but consider all of the possibilities those four words held. Her answer soon came, though.

"I was supposed to meet her, my petite souer, the one I loved, but she stood me up. I was so angry, I acted impulsively. I called her at least thirty times, but did not get an answer and after four restless hours in my home afterwards, I grabbed my keys and went to my car. The thunder and untypical torrential rain for my area was a warning, but I did not pay it much attention. All of my thoughts revolved around Eleanor and the pain she had inflicted with her actions, which I previously mentioned. I thought that she had gone through something, which she still had not told me about. I was getting a bit guilty for blaming her and being so mad at her. Imagine my surprise, when I came into her apartment with a box of her favourite chocolates only to find her asleep in a bed with another woman, both naked."

Another gasp came out of Yumi's lips as she covered them with her hand in disbelief. She could not believe what she had just heard. She did not know this girl, but she had heard of Lillian's soeur system and knew how close the two "sisters" were. She just could not take it in. How could one possibly hurt another human being this way? Why had Eleanor done that? What had caused it? Was it Sachiko's fault? But seeing the pained and angry expression on the teacher's face, Yumi doubted the answer to the last question was going to be positive. That was why she decided to listen tentatively to what was going to come next.

" I ran out of there. I was lost. She had been everything to me, including my life. She had always been there for me and had always pointed me in the right direction. She had always told me every little detail, every last bit of her day even if it was something trivial. Her feelings, her thoughts, her worries, her fears, her dreams, her likes, her dislikes, her past, her present, her future. I knew it all. My heart and my soul were an open book to her as well. And after we had combined them and had considered her and my future as ours, we planned to get married. We were planning to run away or that was what I thought, but then she kept on postponing. I know I should've seen it back then, but I guess that you really do need to be hit with reality straight in the face, to realize the truth. It turns out everyone had known except me. I was too blindly in love to notice any of the signs let alone do anything to protect my heart. The rest you can probably guess. I was a wreck after that for around six months. If it hadn't been for Rei, I would've never escaped the dark pit I was in. I didn't start drinking or smoking, or taking drugs. I just shut myself out. I shut the world out. I stopped eating, drinking, going out, living even. I hate the fact that I let myself fall so hard. I…I guess I was far too bruised and needed a way to let it all out so that was why I decided to start writing and this is what came out of it."

Yumi listened to the story and noted how bad everyone's past here was. She had defiantly

picked the best school to forget about pain and move on. The pigtailed girl reached out a hand and stroked Sachiko's, who held on to the girl tightly. They embraced each other. Though only two silent tears escaped from Sachiko's eyes, they were enough to let Yumi know how much this woman was still hurting. She wanted to help her. She wanted to know if there was any way she could ease the pain, make it less unbearable. Yumi hated how helpless and useless she was again, but the slight pinch on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts and made her look at Sachiko or rather her silky hair. It was at that moment she noticed how soft it was and she could feel her fingers itching to stroke it and find out if it truly was what it appeared to be, but she brushed those thoughts aside. She moved back and looked Sachiko straight in the eyes. The woman smiled and said, "You're not useless, Yumi. You've actually managed to make the pain, how did you say it….less unbearable?"

Sachiko had let go of Yumi completely and now had her index finger tapping her chin lightly as she pretended to have a thoughtful expression on her face. The pigtailed girl gaped like a fish and was about to ask how the hell the teacher knew about this, when a playful grin formed on Sachiko's face as she said, "You voiced your thoughts, Yumi."

A stupid stuttered "O-oh" was Yumi's reply. And she mentally scolded herself a thousand times at how idiotic she must look right now with her face as red as a tomato. The thing that made her embarrassment worthwhile, though, was the fact that a hearty laugh filled the room. It was music to Yumi's ears. And it made her smile, the redness subsiding quickly. Sachiko soon stopped laughing and her eyes had that warm light in them again. Yumi was so happy about it, she let another one of thoughts slip, " You should smile more, Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko gasped and her eyes widened slightly as a small blush crept up her cheeks once she had realized that Yumi had addressed her by her first name. It sounded so right when it came out of the girl's lips and Yumi would not deny that it felt too good when it perfectly rolled out of her tongue.

Sapphire met warm brown. They gazed at each other and found themselves under a trance. Sachiko reached out a hand and gently stroked Yumi's pigtails again, while the former vocalist could not help copying the teacher's actions. The silky raven strands were so soft as they teasingly slipped out of Yumi's grasp. They found each other smiling genuinely at those small gestures. Both gazed at each other again, but soon Sachiko's eyes traveled downward and were soon followed by Yumi's. The pigtailed girl blushed slightly and mentally cursed for letting things get so far. But she could not back down even if she wanted to. She had been secretly dreaming, fantasizing and thinking about this for far too long and now that it was about to become reality, she could not stop herself.

The same thoughts were running through Sachiko's head. She had been tormented by images of Yumi for far too long and wanted to put an end to them. It was far too easy. They were now only inches apart and she could feel Yumi's nervous breath fanning her skin and sending small jolts of electricity wherever they touched her skin. Her hands reached up to cup Yumi's cheek and draw her in.

Yumi knew that she was being pulled closer into the death trap called love, but she could not stand it any longer. She gladly let Sachiko guide her to those much desired rosy lips. The _Crimson Rose _reached her own hand and touched Sachiko's cheek gently. Cerulean met chocolate brown for one last time before closing again. This was it. This was going to be the moment when everything changed. They had only mere millimeters between them and if one of them moved forward only slightly the gap was going to be closed. All of those deeply hidden emotions were going to erupt and let loose. Both of them were going to be freed and were going to give in to their desire. That is, if someone had not decided to try and open the door. At the sound of that, both Sachiko and Yumi abruptly pulled away only to have the pigtailed girl fall onto the floor. Both had crimson blushes on their faces, but gasped when they heard someone utter in an amused and playful tone with a sly grin on their face:

"_Well, well, what do we have here__?__" _

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I tried to write this sooner, but had no time. I apologize for any mistakes I've made, but I wrote all of this in one go, so there should be errors. If not, then I am a magician. :D**

**Anyhow, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. Also I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. If you want to know what song I'm referring to and want to listen to it so that you can understand better what Sachiko is going through, type in google this: _Three Days Grace - Last to know._**

**I wish everyone a happy weekend and I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter for now.**

**Thoughts, criticism, pointers on how to become better, or just simple praise or rambling :D (the latter being mostly what I do), you can leave in the review section and make me happy. I appreciate constructive criticism so feel free to leave it. : )**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers!**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sophia's smirk grew even wider as she guessed that something had happened between Sachiko and Yumi in the music room or was going to happen if she hadn't barged in. She mentally scolded herself for intruding, but after all there was no way she could've known something was about to happen in said room. The blond-haired girl cleared her throat drawing attention to herself and sighed as she gathered up all of her courage for what she was about to say. This was it. After saying what she was about to say everything was going to change. She knew she should've been more careful, but accidents happen and now she could finally do what she wanted.

"C-can I have a moment of your time, Yumi-san?"

Yumi gaped like a fish for the hundredth time that day, but complied with the girl's wishes. After all, they had grown quite close over the past few weeks. Yumi smiled and nodded after having accepted a hand from Sachiko to get up. Soon the room was empty and both girls were free to talk. Apparently the music teacher had understood the hidden message in those words which meant: I want to speak with Yumi-san alone so Sachiko get out. Yumi giggled slightly as she imagined Sachiko's reaction if she had heard those words. Sophia had startled Yumi by clearing her throat again. Obviously the girl had something very important to say, otherwise she would not have done that twice for such a short period of time. Nervous blue eyes met worried brown. Once their gazes connected all remnants of her courage faltered and Sophia was left with her thoughts, which were a jumbled mess. She mentally slapped herself and wondered why she was so nervous and felt such unease, but considering what she was just about to ask Yumi, she had a right to be. Finally after a good five minutes of dreadful silence, Sophia mustered up the courage to ask, "Can you help me perform a song at the Christmas concert?"

Yumi was confused and was about to ask the reason why Sophia wanted that, when the girl held up her wrist, which was wrapped in several bandages. Yumi's eyes widened and tears formed at the corners of them. Disbelief could be read in those brown orbs. Shock as well soon found its way into them. A third emotion soon formed, too and appeared in dark chocolate pools – sadness. The latter joined the mixture of emotions and made Sophia feel uneasy and even more uncomfortable. She hated being pitied, but most of all despised when people did not answer her questions right away. And apparently Yumi had a habit of doing so. The blonde waited patiently for the former vocalist to calm down and process the information, but as no response came in the next ten minutes, Sophia lost it.

" Yumi-san!"

The pigtailed girl was startled and soon realized why the girl before her was fuming. The _Crimson Rose _mentally slapped herself for taking so much time to reply. A sheepish smile formed but soon turned into a sad one.

" You broke your wrist, didn't you?"

Sophia looked down obviously ashamed, but nodded, nonetheless. She soon looked up and the warm smile that Yumi gave her made her heart melt. This girl was too good sometimes. The positive answer that followed was all Sophia needed to feel better again. After that they headed out to have lunch as school was over, but both had not eaten anything since morning.

_~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~_

Sachiko walked into the music classroom in the regular department and was met with a triumphantly smiling Rei. A small glare was sent the blonde's way, but soon faltered and was replaced with a genuine smile. A small blush then appeared and many questions followed. Rei

was anxious to know what had happened and how it had turned out, but disappointment soon slapped the blond-haired woman in the face when she heard Sachiko say that nothing had happened for someone had barged in. Rei gasped and covered her hand with her mouth worry and fear quickly rising their ugly heads inside her heart. She could not help but feel guilty as well for she had been the one to send Yumi there thinking that everything was going to be alright. How foolish of her to think that no one would walk in on them. She was far too caught up in her thoughts to hear what Sachiko was saying. The blond-haired teacher was broken out of her reverie only after the other music teacher had snapped her fingers in front of the other's face. Rei stumbled backwards and fell on her chair because of the surprise, but she could not feel angry anymore once she saw the worried expression on Sachiko's face. The blonde got up and made her way to hug Sachiko only to be stopped. Rei was astonished and a bit hurt thinking her friend had started getting more comfortable with these public displays of affection, but what came out of the black-haired woman's lips turned shocked the confused and slightly hurt twenty-three-year-old.

" Do not worry Sophia found us. But I do not think she will be able to play an instrument for the next two or maybe even three months."

Rei covered her mouth again and sat down on the chair once more. She then moved her hand to hold her head as she started shaking it saying, "I cannot believe this. H-how can this happen right now?"

Sachiko could only sympathize with Rei right now. It was true that the blue-eyed woman cared about Sophia, but not as much as Rei. Of course, Sachiko knew why. After all, they had gone through a lot together that including some previous events described in earlier chapters. The blue-eyed beauty waited for Rei to take in the information, which soon happened. The next thing that happened, however, was unexpected. The blonde started walking around the room muttering things under her breath, which Sachiko could not make out. The black-haired woman stood there bewildered and started asking herself why Rei was acting like this, but soon understood why. There was a high chance Sophia would never be able to play as good and most of all as much as she previously had.

It was true that two months without playing the piano was going to be horrific for the girl. And the worst part was that hardly anyone could predict how much her muscles would've weakened throughout said period of time. There was a high chance Sophia might be forced to take long breaks between rehearsals. There was no telling what she was going to do now either. She was a singer, but most of all – she was a pianist, meaning her hands were worth as much as gold. She was not only good, she was great and she had a future as a professional, but now... Sachiko did not dare go further into thinking about this topic. She had other matters to attend to. For example, whether Sophia would be able to participate in the upcoming Christmas concert, which was only two weeks away. There wasn't anyone good enough Sachiko could think of that could replace her. No one could learn how to play her part of _Whispers of the Dark _as good as her in such a short period of time. A groan came out of Sachiko's lips and she too put a hand on her forehead and started pacing around.

_What are we going to do__? _

_~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~_

Yumi smiled as she managed to play Sophia's song quite well. Of course, there were some parts that needed a lot of work, but with patience and perseverance Yumi was sure they could make it in time for the upcoming concert. It was after all right around the corner meaning they would have to practice at least three or maybe even four hours a day and the pigtailed girl knew she would have to spent an extra one or rather two at home playing the

melody for she had not performed almost anything on the piano. After all, Nicole had played the piano in their group and Yumi had been too afraid to dare and play a piece on the so-called "sacred" instrument, but after some time she had managed to overcome her fear and had succeeded in playing a simple song – one she had learned when she was still a child. The girl smiled fondly at the instrument. Even though the guitar had been her first instrument, she had taken up playing the piano three years after and was good at it as well, but not she was far better when the former was involved.

Suddenly a thought struck Yumi. She was afraid of proposing such an idea, but during the practice session she had thought that the song lacked something and now she had a hunch of what it could be. A smile graced her lips and she said, "You know, Sophia?"

The blond-haired girl looked up from some sheets of notes she had been reading and had a quizzical look on her face. Confused blue eyes seemed so lost yet so curious that Yumi had to fight the urge to chuckle. This girl was such a wonder. At first she had appeared to be a spoiled brat who never listened to anyone besides herself, but after that Yumi's opinion of her had changed. Now she was far too adorable with that face that reminded the former vocalist of a child wanting to find out a secret. It was too much to take so the girl decided to end the other's torture and come right out and say it.

" I think I know how we can make this song even better. That is if you're ready to add something to the equation."

Sophia furrowed her brows and asked, "What do you mean by that, Yumi-san?"

The _Crimson Rose _smiled sadly and whispered, "If you truly want to make people feel Anastasia's presence in the song there should be something to accent the more powerful rhythms and lyrics."

Sophia's eyes widened and she nearly choked when she said this, "You-you mean…"

Yumi nodded, voicing the girl's thoughts for her. "Yes. There should be drum sounds during the verse and also a guitar at some places as well."

Sophia's eyes lit up as she imagined this and the melody quickly came alive in her head. It did sound much more powerful and dare she say it – enchanting – that way. The blue-eyed girl sighed and nodded, determination quickly replacing the fear her sky blue orbs had previously held. Yumi smiled only to frown when the fire was gone. It was clouded with uncertainty. The pigtailed girl then bit her lip realizing they were going to have to ask the other two members of the project for help. Then that thought led to another. And Yumi could not help voicing it as well.

"I think it's high time we told those two the truth."

Sophia gasped and looked at Yumi as though she had grown a second head, but the girl soon realized that her friend was right. Yoshino and Shimako did need to know the truth and if they were ever going to become a true band there had to be if not any, then as little as possible secrets between them. The blond-haired girl bit her lips. She did not want to talk about Anastasia again, but how else could she explain the song and the need to play it. She laughed bitterly remembering how she had got her wrist broken. She had been so exhausted that she slipped and fell on her hand, breaking her wrist in the process. Yes, it was lame and stupid and she was completely clumsy, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. They had other problems to deal with, which were – finding where those two lovebirds were.

_~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~ QueenofRhymes ~ ~_

Yoshino was fed up with it all. She was sick and tired of Shimako's not answering her calls and messages, which were quite a lot, by the way. The braided girl was fuming on the inside and she had had enough of the girl's lack of presence during rehearsals. She understood that Shimako needed some space and time to deal with whatever crap her father had given her

again and the brown-eyed girl had given them to her. But two weeks were enough silence if you asked her and now she was angry and pissed. Her patience had completely gone away after today. Not answering her calls is one thing, but calling her and then making her listen to complete silence is another. That not only made her worried out of her wits, it had also made her freak out. To make matters worse she was on the verge of having a panic attack and was ready to call the police, when she received the simple text message:

_I am fine. Sorry for bothering you. Do not think I am in trouble. _

Everything that happened during these past few weeks had been completely strange and Shimako's behavior – utterly disrespectful and irresponsible. Honestly! How could that girl just disappear like that?! Not only was it wrong, it had also been so….untypical for the girl. Yoshino bit her lower lips because of anxiousness. She cared far too much for this girl and loved her a lot more than a friend should. Aside from those two reasons, she also did not want Shimako to abandon her dream. Even though her father had literally forced music onto the serene angel, it had grown on her. Shimako had started enjoying everything that happened throughout her lessons and now rehearsals. From the annoying warming ups of their voices to the actual performance and Yoshino just could not understand what had happened to make Shimako want to quit. Like she said it was not only because of the difficulty of a song or her father's ridiculous behavior during the past few weeks. Then a thought struck the girl. The sudden realization hit her hard and she could not believe how she had missed this. Something had to have happened between the blond-haired girl and her father, otherwise she would not have stopped coming to school so abruptly. But Yoshino could not help but question what that could be. Her train of thought then traveled to how unexpected and out of place Shimako's sudden outburst had been. Something had smelled fishy even then, but now her guessing was correct. Her father must've made her quit all of this and she had needed a reason to. Even though it was not one of the reasons, having arguments with the initiator of the project was good enough for temporary absence.

Yoshino sighed as she rummaged through her bag for a key to Shimako's 'hiding place' or lair or whatever one would call it. It was a small abandoned house the two had found a few months ago. They had kept it clean ever since and was now one of the few places they could be alone and just converse or keep silent simply enjoying each other's company. The braided girl recalled those sleepless nights fondly and nostalgia soon washed through her. Why could not things go back to the way they were before? They were just two girls with a dream to become famous musicians one day. Of course, it was ridiculous and slightly preposterous, but they still had hope. Six months ago they were still children. Now both had experienced far too much to be called or maybe even considered such ever again.

Yoshino swallowed the lump in her throat and after having managed to unlock the front door, went in. The sight she was greeted with, however, made her gasp. She dropped her bag and her mouth flew open due to the shock. The braided girl covered her mouth with her hand whispering with tears in her eyes, " No it can't be. It just can't. You cannot have done it, Shimako. You just couldn't have done this to us all. To us. To me."

The last two words were barely audible for the poor girl had made her way to Shimako and had buried her head in said girl's neck. Shaking arms wrapped themselves around a lifeless body as trembling lips whispered, "You cannot be dead, Shimako."

**So….do you want to kill me now****? ****I know it's a bit cheesy to end it like that and to leave a sort of cliffhanger yet again, but I have my reasons. I just hope you enjoyed the short chapter. I tried to make things simple and soon our last mystery is going to be unfolded. Shimako's past is going to be revealed or rather the things that have happened to her **

**during the last few weeks. Now about why I haven't updated…..hmmmm…to be honest, I've been quite lazy, but also busy these past few days. Also I've been an emotional mess so it was better not to lash it out on to the story and ruin it for you and myself as well. I like the way it is now and would not want to make it even more complicated.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and most of all – read. I hope everyone's had a fun week and is going to have an even better weekend. I know it's kind of annoying BUT I am going to ask you something – do you want to make me really happy****?**** – If so, then there is a small box underneath this long author's note where you can type in a review, saying what you think. I would really appreciate it if you did it. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers.**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Yoshino paced around frantically in the hospital bedroom, praying that Shimako was going to be alright. She still didn't know why the girl did what she had done or how, but she was certain about one thing – her dad was going to pay for this. Things weren't going to stay the same and Yoshino was going to make sure of it. She sighed and looked out the window, asking herself why she hadn't noticed that something was wrong sooner. She felt partially guilty for her friend's current condition, but decided to put it aside. She needed to put things together or else she was going to go crazy. There was no way Shimako could avoid her now and she would find her answers one way or another. She really hoped the serene angel would choose the easier root. After all, Yoshino knew she could not hurt the girl, at least not deliberately.

Strange shuffling broke the girl's train of thought and made her give the source of it her undivided attention. Yoshino waited patiently for Shimako's disorientation to stop or at least decrease before she asked anything. She was going to question the girl but not before she was sure the other was ready. The braided girl did not want to make things worse. After all, Shimako had gone through enough and the musician was sure she did not need any more pain or stress in her life.

A gasp escaped the girl's lips as her blue eyes landed on a worried Yoshino. She made a move to get up but sharp pain shot through her body and she laid back down, moaning and wincing slightly. She frantically started looking around and was about to try to get up yet again only to have a warm hand grab hers and encircle their fingers together. Scared blue eyes met with warm dark ones and soon all fear was gone only to be replaced by shock and franticness. Yoshino frowned and squeezed the girl's hand reassuringly.

"Relax, Shimako-san. I am not going to ask you anything."

The braided girl waited for the other to calm down and was soon granted with a less freaked out Shimako. The genius nodded and smiled, whispering a small thank you. After that Yoshino let go of the girl's hand and went to look out the window, searching for four people in particular only to find the street empty yet again. She sighed and mumbled something Shimako could not make out. She looked around and was just about to ask Yoshino how she had ended up in a hospital, but the other student beat her to it.

"I found you on the floor in the abandoned house we found long ago. There were pills scattered all around you and I…."

Yoshino looked down and tears trickled down her pale cheeks as fear for the other girl once again took over her senses. Her mind went back to what took place only a few hours ago and again all those emotions she had felt came flooding back. The fear for the other's life; the despair of never being able to see the girl's smile or hear her voice ever again; the mortification of even considering that she might've been so depressed or stressed as to take her own life; the pain and emptiness when her vivid imagination had got the better of her and had pictured what her world would be like without the genius; the strange and yet familiar feeling of being lost without the other; the fear of feeling hollow inside for the rest of eternity; everything came crashing down on poor Yoshino and she could not take it. As strong as she was, sometimes even she gave in to her emotions and did not have the willpower to hold them in any longer.

Suddenly the realization hit Shimako. She understood why Yoshino was upset, but still a part of her was slightly angry that someone would think she would be capable of committing suicide. The blond-haired girl sighed and managed to say, "You what? Thought I had killed myself?"

Yoshino was taken aback by the girl's harsh tone, but her anger disappeared when she witnessed Shimako's own tears. The braided girl mentally scolded and kicked herself for even

daring to consider such a possibility. But just for the record, everyone in her position would think the same if they found someone they loved on floor, unconscious, barely breathing with hundreds of pills scattered all around them. Yoshino quickly made a few steps and without any hesitation she embraced the girl. Shimako returned the hug and smiled as she nuzzled her nose slightly in Yoshino's neck. The blue-eyed student giggled softly as she noticed how that simple action had made the other gasp slightly. The blond-haired musician might be considered a good and polite girl, maybe even a role model by almost everyone, but she too had a playful side, which she allowed only Yoshino to see and experience. After all, the braided girl did semi-confess to her three weeks ago.

" Shimako-san, I think it's high time you told me what happened."

Yoshino said as she withdrew her hands and left them to rest on her now crossed legs. The other girl appeared hesitant and dubious, which offended the braided musician. She thought Shimako had finally started trusting her but judging by her reaction, she was wrong. The blond-haired genius noticed the sudden change of emotion in her girlfriend's alluring eyes and mentally slapped herself for showing her displeasure with the topic so obviously. The blue-eyed musician sighed and took the other girl's hands in hers, attracting her attention completely. The blond-haired student breathed in and said quietly, "My father forced me to quit. He said that if I did not do it, he was not going to give me mother's letter."

Yoshino was furious. How could that man be so cruel? All the poor girl had always wanted was to read her mother's last words to her and that bastard said that he would give it to her if she had made it into her mother's school, which Shimako had succeeded in doing. But he had not kept his promise. The second deal was to be accepted in the music department's special wing or the so-called geniuses' department. But even after that the son of a bitch broke his promise once again. Then he wanted Shimako to become part of the so-called "replacement project" and she had fulfilled even that ludicrous wish. Yet again he had not kept his part of the deal. Those were the only deals Yoshino knew about and she was curious what else that sorry excuse of a father had wanted. That was why she asked the question adding venom to each word she spoke out. Shimako was scared at first of the girl's angry and fearsome voice, but soon dismissed her worries and smiled sadly, managing to whispers, "He said that this was the last thing he wanted me to do. But we both know I can never accomplish it."

Yoshino did not understand what the girl meant and Shimako, having read the confusion plastered all over the other's face, explained in a deadly tone, "He wants me one day to sing _Whispers in the Dark _with…."

Yoshino was about to scream. She hated it when the musical genius did not finish her sentences. And, frankly, anyone who is anxious would be as well. The braided girl took hasty breaths as she cursed the girl's indecisiveness. You either wanted to tell somebody your secret(s) or not. You decide and if the choice you've made is to be honest and open about it, then you say everything. You do not stop mid-way to question whether you've made the right decision. Yoshino was fuming as her thoughts raced more and more with similar statements. She was about to lose it and make a sarcastic comment proposing a preposterous idea that her father wanted the girl before her to sing the song with no other than our favorite _Crimson Rose_, when her guess turned out to be the truth. The braided girl's jaw nearly hit the floor as Shimako whispered, "With _The Crimson Rose_."

Yoshino gasped and put a hand to cover her mouth. She shook her head, making her disbelief even more obvious. The musician could not believe it at all. She just could not put into words all the thoughts and emotions that were running through her head at the moment. She was angry. Most of all, she felt fury and rage build up inside of her. She wanted to kill that man for requesting such a thing. It was impossible. No one could do it or rather anyone who is alive. She was not certain about dead people, however. She then asked herself the

same question over and over again and she could not find an answer to it. She was not able to understand the man's motives as well. Her imagination just could not picture a world where this was acceptable and where there would be reasonable explanations for said parent's actions. She sighed as she regained some ounce of control over her anger. The girl looked up and met Shimako's pained expression. Sadness and anger could be read in those blue depths, but there was another emotion as well. Yoshino searched them and dived deeper and deeper into them and soon found her answer. A shocked gasp filled the room as the braided girl recognized that emotion she knew too well. Despair. Complete and utter despair accompanied by inevitable hopelessness. The musician was shocked to see this terrifying combination in her friend's normally hopeful and optimistic blue eyes. Not knowing what to do, the dark-haired girl lunged herself forward and hugged the other tightly.

Minutes passed in dreadful silence. No sound came out of both of them. Shimako was far too dazed to say anything and Yoshino was too stunned to utter a word as well. Yoshino wanted to be able to help the other, make her dreams come true, but she knew that whatever she did was going to be in vain. Her efforts were going to be futile and that was why she decided to withdraw her hands from around the girl's waist and stare directly into those deep blue pools. A sad smile formed on the musician's face as she brought her hand up to brush a few loose strands of uncontrollable and stubborn curly hair out of the genius' face. After that she placed one hand on the girl's shoulder and the other on her soft cheek and started caressing it gently. A small smile formed on Shimako's face as she gave in to the warmth of the other's hand. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of having someone she loved so close to her. Someone that did not judge her. Someone that had been waiting so patiently for her to make her choice and to be ready to confide in them. Someone with such a kind and understanding heart that you would certainly be the world's biggest idiot to let them go. That was why Shimako decided that it was high time she finished her story and gave her reasons for disappearing unless she wanted to lose Yoshino. That was why the genius opened her eyes and took the other girl's hands in her own. The blue-eyed student smiled and started explaining.

" My father told me that I had to quit because I refused to accept that deal. We both knew I could not do it, but I think that was why he did what he did. He never really wanted me to succeed. I still don't understand why he went through all that trouble of making me take lessons, when I was younger, just so that he could change his wishes when I had a chance to become a professional. In short, I did not want to quit without a proper reason so that was why I decided to make one. I thought that Sachiko-sama will let me go after witnessing another failure, but she did not. I was touched and a bit annoyed at how stubborn and persistent she was. She tried to convince me otherwise, but my decision was final. I decided to quit and there was nothing anyone could do to change my mind. I think you know the rest."

Yoshino nodded, recalling the fight between the serene angel and their mentor. Yoshino sighed as she let go of Shimako's hands and ribbed her eyes as though she was trying to wake up from a dream. The blond-haired girl giggled at how silly and childish this girl could be and earned a small punch on the shoulder for voicing her thoughts. The rest of the day was spent in playful comments, a lot of snuggling and tender kisses in the hospital bed after Shimako had clarified that she had not tried to kill herself, but had just slipped and had fallen on the ground and hit her head in the process. Yoshino had laughed it off, saying that this was not typical for her and made a joke about Yumi being the clumsy one in the group. After a few more hours the sun was starting to set, creating breathtaking colors in the sky, and Yoshino had concluded that no one was going to come, which was quite odd, but Shimako had brushed it off. They talked for some more and after a few minutes the serene angel sighed. The action drew her girlfriend's attention and she asked what was wrong. The blue-eyed girl sighed once again and answered, " It would've been awesome, though."

Yoshino did not understand and before she could voice her confusion, a voice came from the door, asking:

"What would've been awesome?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shimako and Yoshino gasped and rapidly turned their heads around to see who had just asked that question. It turned out that the intruder was none other than Yumi, who was now wearing an amused grin on her face. The pigtailed girl soon started chuckling at how comic the whole situation seemed. A romantic couple caught making out by one of their friends. Looks like their cover was blown. The former vocalist looked from a blushing musician to a genius, who had a face so red it could rival the color of a tomato. Yumi could no longer contain her laughter so that was why she started laughing maniacally. The poor brown-eyed girl was laughing so hard that she started choking. Yoshino and Shimako became both slightly worried, after they had overcome their embarrassment and annoyance, of course. The braided girl was about to rush to the pigtailed student's aid, but decided against doing so because Yumi had started calming down. Soon she had stopped choking and laughing completely. The other were relieved that nothing bad had come out of the situation. It was good to have a nice laugh, but one that would not result in your being hospitalized.

Yumi sighed and brushed a few tears as she moved to sit on an empty chair. Once she had made herself comfortable, she said:

"You did not answer my question."

Yoshino and Shimako were slightly confused, but soon the blue-eyed girl remembered what the former vocalist had asked her. She nodded and decided to answer.

"My dad made me quit. He forced me into a deal that he knew I could not complete."

Yumi narrowed her eyes, knowing where this was going. She had heard a lot of rumors about Shimako's father and the so-called deals he came up with in order to challenge the musical genius. The pigtailed girl did not understand why he did, but she decided to mind her own business because this was, in fact, none of her concern. After all, this was Shimako's problem and not hers. If the music genius needed or rather wanted help, she could just ask and a lot of people would gladly come to her rescue. The former vocalist nodded after she realized she had spaced out again.

Shimako seemed a bit uncertain, but continued anyway. She breathed in and before she could utter the last words of her summarized story, Yoshino squeezed her hand for reassurance. Yumi smiled at the tender gesture and waited patiently for the blue-eyed student to calm down and be able to tell her the last bits of information she needed without any pauses or embarrassing stutters.

"He wants me to sing _Whispers in the Dark _with the person who wrote it."

A loud gasp resonated through the room. Yumi stood there speechless with her mouth open agape. Horror and shock were written all over her features. But there was something else present on her face, which was like a portal to the poor girl's soul, and neither Yoshino, nor Shimako could understand why it was there. Fear. Nothing but pure and utter fear could be read on those attractive pale features. And both of the other two were bewildered as to why it had even appeared. They did not understand no matter how much they tried to grasp the whole situation, to them Yumi's reaction was far-fetched and quite out of place. She was far too shocked and scared. It was normal to be angry and surprised, shocked even, but to be afraid and guilty? Now the latter was something that shocked Yoshino and Shimako. The two girls waited patiently for Yumi to calm down and explain her reaction because both of them had given up on trying to figure out the reason for Yumi's actions. Pretty soon the former vocalist had calmed down and seemed ready to explain.

Yoshino was grateful for that because she was on the verge of asking and was more than eager to find out what the answer was. There had to be some reasonable explanation and Yumi was not going to leave this hospital until the braided girl had heard that much needed answer.

Shimako, on the other hand, did not want any answers. She had a feeling Yumi was not very keen on letting them know that part of her life. They were friends, but they still were not close enough to share secrets that made one look similar to the former vocalist. The genius was about to tell the pigtailed student that she did not have to confide in them if she did not want that, but Yumi beat her to it. The girl excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving both of those girls surprised.

Yumi splashed water on her face again and again. After she was done and was sure she was not dreaming, she grabbed a towel left there by God knows who and rubbed her face frantically. It was her last effort to wake up, but again it was useless. She knew that this was reality. After a few seconds of constant futile rubbing the girl threw the towel on the floor and slid down the wall, not caring if she wet her clothes or not. The pigtailed student sighed and started rubbing her temples. From all this drama she was beginning to develop a migraine. Another sigh escaped her lips and she groaned. The girl then buried her head in her knees and groaned yet again. She then looked up and hit the wall behind her with her small fists. It was unfair. She knew it, but she could not just go there and tell them her secret. Not after what she had just heard and after what had happened to Shimako. It was true that Yumi wanted everyone to have their so-called happy ending, but exposing her secret was not going to happen.

The former vocalist sighed through her nose this time and looked around. The bathroom was not going to hide her from the world forever and she was well aware of that. She also knew that soon she was going to have to face both Yoshino and Shimako and give them an explanation. She knew she had the guts to tell her story, but she was not sure how they were would react. Shock was going to be there for sure. Another emotion that was going to evoke would probably be astonishment. But above all, shock would be there. Anger possibly as well would appear in their eyes. Disappointment maybe, too, would be part of their "rainbow" of emotions. Yumi sighed and hit her head against the wall, not caring that her migraine worsened due to the impact. The pigtailed girl thought it was going to be easy, but she was dead wrong. After all, she had had the guts to tell Sachiko, but that was a whole different story and her reasons were different as well. At that time she had needed release and the music teacher was just the nearest person. And she had an infatuation with her, but that was yet another long story.

Just as that thought struck her a memory reached the surface as well. Yumi groaned and blushed slightly as she remembered what happened or rather almost happened in the practice room and the worst part was not that it did not take place. The worst part was that the pigtailed girl was relieved that it did not occur. After all, Sachiko was a teacher and she – a student. They had five years of age difference and, although it was not a lot, it was still enough to make her feel slightly worried. Another argument, which supported the idea that nothing more should happen between them, was the fact that both were still scarred. Although they had confessed and confided in someone, neither one of them could move on completely. Sachiko was still far to hurt and certainly would not trust anyone easily. Yumi, on the other hand, still felt guilty for the car crash and still feared the day when she would have to sing. The girl knew she wanted to, but she was far too scared to do it. Her desire was burning, but the pigtailed girl was not going to give in so easily.

She sighed and moaned as the migraine worsened. All this over thinking had finally taken its toll on the poor student and Yumi could not take it any longer. That was why she stopped contemplating and pondering on issues that could wait and decided to get up. After a few

attempts, which turned out to be a complete failure, the former vocalist managed to get up from the floor. Yumi made her way to the bathroom door and opened it, drawing Yoshino and Shimako's attention. She closed it and braced herself for the questions that would soon follow. After a few minutes of utter silence the girl looked at both of them obviously confused with the whole situation. Shimako only smiled and motioned for Yumi to come and lie down on the bed with her. The girl tried to protest, but the moan, which soon escaped her lips, gave her away. She did need to rest. After all, she had been thinking too much and had not slept quite well last night. Yoshino seemed a bit jealous, but quickly hid it well, so Yumi assumed she had imagined it. After a few minutes her eyes started closing and no matter how much she tried, she could not keep them open. Pretty soon sweet darkness enveloped her mind.

Yumi woke up and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked around and spotted her phone. The girl got up from the bed and went to check the time. It was five in the morning. She sighed and looked around. It looks like Yoshino was still asleep while Shimako was stirring in her sleep. She soon opened her eyes. As those eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes pierced the darkness in the room Yumi could not help comparing her to her angel. She and Nicole had a lot of similarities, but differences also could be noticed if you knew both of them well, which Yumi did. She smiled as her gaze met Shimako's and whispered a good morning. The blond-haired girl smiled in return and mouth the greeting, not wanting to wake up Yoshino. Yumi contemplated whether to tell them the truth and hesitated for Yoshino was still asleep. Unfortunately, the braided girl picked that exact moment to wake up and was soon wide awake. Her dark brown eyes met Yumi's and the determination she read in them was enough to warn the girl that this time she was not going to escape the musician's questions. To be honest, Yumi did not want to. She realized, watching as Shimako and Yoshino started bickering over a trivial issue, that Yumi had made friends. True ones to be exact. And she could not help but smile at how adorable those two looked right now. She giggled slightly and clapped, attempting to gather their attention, which she succeeded in doing. Yoshino and Shimako grew silent and waited for the girl before them to tell them what she had to say. Apparently, both of them knew she was about to tell them something important. That was why they braced themselves and stayed silent. Neither of them tried to urge her to spill it or made any movement. They left the room in pure silence and waited, desperate to know what was troubling their friend.

Yumi was grateful for it. She knew she was about to tell them something terrible and she knew they were going to be shocked and angry, but she did not care. She was going to be direct and decided that getting straight to the point was her best option. That was why the pigtailed girl breathed in and out and began. "What I am about to tell you is a secret I have kept hidden for nearly three years."

Yoshino and Shimako seemed hesitant and a bit guilty for making her talk about something this difficult, but Yumi smiled at both of them, assuring them she was alright with the topic and was not going to break down or anything. Once she had made sure they were comfortable with her continuing she went on. "Remember that time when we were at my house and both of you wanted me to play the guitar."

Both nodded and Yumi proceeded. "You recall that I broke down and Sachiko followed me upstairs to my room."

Again they nodded, not knowing where Yumi was going with this, but listened attentively to everything she had to say. The pigtailed girl continued. "I told her my secret for that was the reason why I started crying. Sophia and Rei-sama know as well and I am going to explain why after I have shared my secret, agree?"

Yoshino seemed slightly offended that Yumi had told so many people and not her, but the braided girl reminded herself that the reasons why the other knew were still unknown. That was why she nodded along with a slightly hurt Shimako. Yumi sighed and said: "I went through a tough period three years ago. I had a car crash. I was hospitalized along with my girlfriend and best friend. Both of them died and I survived. I blamed myself for their death. I am sure you know or at least have heard of the details around the crash that killed all three members of the band _Crimson_, correct?"

Yoshino's eyes widened slowly beginning to put the pieces together. She knew her cousin had been the assistant manager of a famous band, but had never even once considered that band being the legendary _Crimson_. She also recalled how stressed Rei Hasekura had been when said famous band had just disappeared. And every time any of the band members were mentioned she would tense. Suddenly realizing that her cousin had been forced to keep a secret and Yumi bringing the band up, Yoshino figured it out. Yumi had to be one of those members, but who? Realizing that Shimako as well was confused, but had started making out part of the mystery, Yoshino nodded, motioning for the pigtailed girl to continue, which she did.

"I am telling you all of this because I have a reason to believe that it is vital for your understanding what I am about to say. I was one of the members of_ Crimson_. I survived, but was too traumatized to sing or play an instrument ever again. After all, I did watch how my angel burned alive along with Anastasia – _The Crimson Devil_. I was scared and guilty. I was emotionally unstable and could not touch an instrument without breaking down or start acting violently. To put it short: I was a wreck. Everyone I knew saw it and so we decided that I needed some time away from the music world. That is why I requested to be escorted back here to Japan. I wanted to come home and see how my life was going to turn out. I never even once considered the option of facing my past. I am telling you this because I think I can help Shimako and her, how to say it, situation. That is if you want to."

Yumi watched as Shimako and Yoshino's faces changed their expressions. From shock, to disbelief, from pain to anger. From disappointment back to disbelief. The pigtailed girl braced herself when Shimako looked at her and managed to utter a simple question. "You are kidding, right?"

Yumi shook her head and tried to reason with the girl, but the blue-eyed student held up her hand. The pigtailed girl thought of all the different ways Shimako could react, but outburst was never even considered. Tears were not as well. Anger and misunderstanding, too.

" I can't believe you would lie to us, Yumi. Why would you make up such a story? The Crimson Rose is dead and she never will come back."

Yumi was about to say something, but Shimako said with venom in her voice, "Get out." Yumi did not budge. The blue-eyed girl screamed this time. "Out!"

And with that the former vocalist left the room with tears in her eyes.

Yoshino watched with her mouth agape the whole conversation and Shimako's outburst. The braided girl was angry as well, but she understood why Yumi had done what she did. After all, Yoshino was certain she would've done the same, had she been in that sort of situation. She had heard details of the accident from Rei for her cousin had been unable to keep every last bit of detail in complete secret. She was human, too, and like one, she needed to share her worries or rather what was eating her with somebody else. And since they were both extremely close, she had decided to trust her. Yoshino was grateful for that and came to the conclusion that things should not be left like this. She needed to explain things to Shimako and make her see things from another perspective, but right now she needed to find Yumi.

" Where are you going?"

Yoshino heard the other girl in the room ask and tried to stay calm, though she was quite angry at her girlfriend for acting the way she just had. After all, Yumi had understood her and the pigtailed girl might have been a recycle bin for nearly everyone's troubles. Yoshino sighed as she pitied and almost sympathized with Yumi. She had gone through so much and being judged right now was not helping her move on at all. And the worst part was that there was no room for such thing. Yes she had been a coward, but maybe getting away or rather running away had been her best option and that was what Yumi had chosen. It was her choice and at that time had seemed the best one. Who knows what exactly had happened on that tragic day? Only Yumi knew how exactly she had felt and no matter how much compassion your heart possessed unless you've experienced the same, you cannot understand her completely in spite of your efforts. Yoshino sighed and she decided that she should give Shimako a piece of her mind after she had asked the girl a question first, of course. The braided girl turned around and answered the blue-eyed student's question. " Out."

The mocking in her voice was apparent and Shimako felt slight anger start to form in her chest for it had begun tightening. The blond-haired musician tried to ignore it but her jealousy got the better of her. In this situation it seemed as though these two girls' characters had switched and no one knew why.

" You're going to go after her, aren't you?"

Yoshino scoffed at that question and narrowed her eyes asking: "Why? Are you going to tell me I am not allowed to chase after our **friend****?****"**

The braided girl emphasized the word 'friend' on purpose and was satisfied when she had accomplished what she wanted. Shimako's anger was obvious. It was as clear as day that the girl before her was jealous, angry or rather furious and the worst part of it was that Yoshino did not know why. She was desperate to find her answer so that was the reason why she asked another question, not allowing Shimako to answer the previous one.

"Shimako, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself today."

The blue-eyed girl muttered something under her breath and turned to look out of the window as though she had not heard Yoshino's question. The braided girl sighed and groaned. She hated it when her girlfriend did not talk about her problems. Something was obviously bothering her, but it seemed as though she could not trust anyone with it. Yoshino was not going to give her space or time this time. After all, her previous backing off had resulted in Shimako's being hospitalized and she was not going to let it happen again if there was a way she could prevent it.

"Shimako, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Again Yoshino was ignored and this time she lost it. She was angry and pissed as well and she was just about to storm out of the room without asking more but she froze in her tracks when she heard sobs. The braided girl gasped but despite her anger, acted on instinct. She could be impulsive sometimes and this time was one of those times. Yoshino walked to Shimako 's bed quickly and embraced her. She held the girl tightly and let her cry all her worries out. Yoshino nuzzled her nose in Shimako's hair and waited for her to calm down a little before she asked her anything else. The braided girl wondered what had upset her girlfriend so much but soon she found her answers. Apparently Shimako had calmed down enough and was ready to talk about it.

"I-I c-can't believe s-she's alive."

The genius choked on her words and Yoshino finally understood why the girl had acted that way. At first it may seem unreasonable or even disrespectful but now after that statement had finally sunk in, Yoshino was able to take in the outburst. It was the outcome of all the stress Shimako had been under. Her emotions were so out of control that only one managed to reach the surface and that was anger. Shimako did not mean to yell at Yumi or behave in

such an inappropriate manner, but she had broken down. Now was the tears' turn and they were going to come out. The blue-eyed girl was finally letting go of everything she had been keeping bottled up for so long and she was not going to stop. Yumi had been a 'casualty' for lack of a better word. She the innocent victim of one's conflicting emotions. Shimako wanted to apologize and wanted to run after the girl but she knew that her efforts were going to be in vain. She was in no condition to talk normally with anyone. Yoshino knew that. She was also well aware of the fact that the news was shocking and quite stressful on its own. After all, finding out that the one you admired as a kid was dead was one thing, but being told that said person was actually alive and had been during all these years and that someone was standing right in front of you was something not everyone could take.

Yoshino had taken it quite well for she already had a hunch that not everything was told to the reporters all those years back about the accident. She had had that feeling all along and when Rei had told her that she was forced to keep a huge secret, everything had fallen in its place. Yoshino was able to piece together those little snippets of information and had managed to come to the conclusion that there was a possibility for one of the three legends to be alive. Of course, she had been only sixteen back then and not everyone would gladly believe her. Hell, she did not trust her analytical skills much back then. She thought that her hunch was only that – a stupid result of her misguided intuition. How wrong had she been? Yoshino laughed at the irony but stopped immediately because she had just noticed that Shimako had fallen asleep. Yoshino carefully laid Shimako down and exited the room as quietly as she could, leaving the other girl to sleep peacefully.

Yoshino decided it was high time she had something to eat. That was why she made her way to the hospital's cafeteria, which worked twenty-four hours a day. The braided girl looked through the menu and contemplated what to have when she noticed an all too familiar face on one of the tables. The musician quickly snatched a sandwich and a glass of juice, and paid for it. After that, she nearly ran the way to Yumi's table. The pigtailed girl had her head slumped down on the table and her hands were covering her ears as though they were going to shield her from all the worries and troubles in the world. Yoshino sat on the table and startled Yumi making her emit a yelp, which was way too cute. The former vocalist's face was red from embarrassment and it got even redder as the pigtailed girl tried to calm down. Yoshino chuckled and soon started laughing hysterically at Yumi as the girl soon became a color that could rival that of the tomatoes. For a super star she was quite the shy type, Yoshino noted. The braided girl soon calmed down and noticed the pout on Yumi's face and she had to admit – this girl was too cute for her own good.

_Maybe that's partially why Nicole fell for her._

Yumi noticed the fact that she was being observed and felt slightly uncomfortable. She then remembered how she had acted or rather how she had run away **again. **Yumi wanted to rip her eyes out. She had done that for the hundredth time and she was getting sick of it. Why could not she be brave and reckless like Anastasia? Yumi wondered but soon noticed how confused Yoshino was.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing." Was Yoshino's simple reply. The braided girl was about to say something, but Yumi cut her off with the words "I'm sorry."

Yoshino was bewildered yet again and she sighed. She was going to have to explain things to Yumi now. Great. This was Yoshino's day for sure. The girl sighed as she braced

herself for what was to come. She just hoped Yumi was not extremely dense.

" No need to. I should be the one apologizing or rather Shimako. I'm sorry. She really lost it. It's just she's admired you ever since your band came out. You seemed….how did she describe you?... You seemed extremely down to earth with a voice that could send shivers even down a rock's spine if they had one, of course. Your magnetic eyes were so mesmerizing that she found herself in a trance every time she saw you sing whether live or in a video."

Yumi blushed at the compliments. She knew she was good but hearing it was an extremely different story. The pigtailed girl was about to thank Yoshino or rather Shimako for the compliment but the braided girl continued obviously not done with her explanation.

" I just want you to know that Shimako understands your situation. You've both gone through some rough times. You, of course, have experienced something a lot worse. I…I guess she just lost it. I mean…she really admires you, idolized and idealized you even."

" O-oh. Wow. I-I mean….that's a really bad combination. But she should know better than to adore me and think I'm perfect."

Yoshino scoffed and said: "Don't be so modest, Yumi-san. She did not regard you as a person as perfect. She worshipped what you symbolized – a crimson rose that would always bloom no matter what life throws at her. I, on the other hand, had a Crimson Devil fever."

Yumi giggled at the choice of words. It was true that she, Anastasia and Nicole symbolized different things for people. Having worn masks on stage, they were not considered normal human beings. They were something above that. They were independent, free, magnetic, marvelous, pure, and innocent and so much more. For every single person they were the symbol of something different. Though, to be honest, Yumi did not quite enjoy that kind of power and responsibility. Despite that, the pigtailed girl felt like she could understand what Yoshino meant and probably even make out why Shimako had reacted the way she had. After all, if you adore someone, for you they are perfect and being a coward and lying to you are two things that can never be tolerated. In a way Yumi had disappointed Shimako and now she understood. Another question popped in her head, however. She started wondering if Sachiko had felt that way or at least partially the same way, but she was five years older than them, meaning she was far more mature than either of them. Secondly, she would not worship someone like her or Nicole or even Anastasia. Yumi sighed and tried to dismiss any thoughts involving the black-haired beauty. She would have to face her soon and she knew she would regret what she was about to do, but after all honesty was always better than deceit. And that saying that what you don't know won't hurt you was true, but in this particular situation Yumi knew Sachiko would prefer to be told the truth and nothing but the truth.

A sudden snap of fingers in front of her eyes made her yelp and nearly fall off the chair. The pigtailed girl huffed and waited patiently for Yoshino to stop choking while laughing uncontrollably yet again. Pretty soon the braided musician had managed to calm down and went back to talking.

" Why did you space out like that?"

" I was not spacing out."

" Yes, you were."

" Was not."

" Were two."

" Was not!"

" Were two!"

" I. was. Not!"

" Yes, you were, Yumi-san. You were out of it and I want to know why."

Yumi could not help but blush slightly for acting so childishly and not being able to cover her embarrassment. She was caught thinking about a certain someone yet again and Yoshino

could not help but smirk victoriously after she had guessed correctly.

" Did something happen between you and Sachiko-sama?"

Yumi's blush intensified tenfold and Yoshino could not help chuckling. She was quite good at guessing and now was not an exception. The braided girl smirked knowingly.

" Did you kiss?"

Yumi wanted to find a corner to crawl in and hide from the smirking Yoshino, who was about to start chuckling again, but the shaking of the pigtailed girl's face left her in disappointment. The braided musician sighed for there was not going to be any juicy gossip for her, not that she was a gossip girl, but she loved it when things involved the mysterious goddess also known as Sachiko Ogasawara.

"Then what did happen?"

Yumi sighed. She realized she could not get out of this so she decided to satisfy her friend's curiosity.

"We almost kissed. But Sophia walked in just in time before anything else could happen."

Yoshino nearly choked on her juice. She could not believe it. So she had guessed correctly after all. Something was going to happen if Sophia had not barged in. Yoshino made a mental note to talk to the girl later and teach her how to knock but now she focused all of her attention on Yumi. She smirked and said: "So I was right, after all."

Yumi shook her head and smiled sadly. Yoshino noticed that and was about to ask why but the girl beat her to it.

"I am glad you were not, Yoshino-san."

"Why?"

Yumi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she answered: "I do not think it should have happened."

Yoshino frowned at that and did not understand why. Anyone would be more than happy to hug Sachiko let alone kiss her or be a potential partner for her. So that left the question why Yumi did not feel lucky or overjoyed by the fact.

"Why do you think so, Yumi-san?"

Yumi smiled dejectedly as she explained: "I am far too scarred and broken for a new relationship. And judging by her past she is as well."

This time Yoshino choked on her juice and nearly spilled it all over the table. She could not believe it. Sachiko had actually managed to talk about her past with someone else other than Rei. It meant a lot of things but most of all it indicated that she was ready to move on and trust someone fully again. Yoshino was so happy for both Yumi and Sachiko but did not understand why Yumi thought that way. That was why she asked what she meant with those words. That triggered yet another forced smile and a sigh through the nose.

" She may have trusted me with her biggest secret and I may have confided in her as well, but we are far too broken, Yoshino-san. Sachiko still has not let go of the past completely and neither have I. She has written a beautiful song about her past but is too afraid to let anyone listen to it. I heard it by mistake, but that does not really matter right now. I, too, still live partially in the past. I may have managed to overcome my fear of playing an instrument but I still have not sung anything ever since the accident. I am still scared and she is as well. I am going to try and get rid of this fear and I am sure that she will manage to move on as well but that won't be enough."

Yoshino took in everything. She made a mental note not to underestimate Yumi's persuasive or analytical skills. The girl was smarter than she looked like. There was one thing Yoshino did not understand, however.

"I do think this makes sense, but I still can't understand why you don't want to be in a relationship with her, Yumi-san. Please forgive me, but I need to know."

Yumi chuckled at Yoshino's flustered expression. It was evident that she did not like it one bit when she felt lost on a topic and Yumi was more than eager to enlighten her. She smiled genuinely for the first time and said: "Don't you see, Yoshino-san?" Yumi asked, "Even if we do manage to overcome our fears, we won't be ready to have a relationship. I am sure that Sachiko-sama thinks the same or at least similar way. I am certain that she would not want to just jump into another relationship right away."

Yoshino gasped softly as the realization hit her. She finally understood Yumi completely. And though she was happy for that, she still thought Yumi was jumping to conclusions. After all, she still had not talked to Sachiko about this and maybe the pigtailed girl was rushing things again. Perhaps she was being a coward again, but seeing the determination and sadness in those brown eyes, Yoshino knew that Yumi was completely and utterly right.

After that Yumi got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, leaving Yoshino all alone to ponder more on what Yumi had just told her. And after contemplating all the options and taking into consideration both Yumi's and Sachiko's feelings and current situation, Yoshino laughed bitterly as she came to one conclusion:

_Looks like it's not easy to move on completely once you've been tainted with crimson._

**I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for any errors and mistakes I've made. To be honest, I am far too tired to check things thoroughly and I want to apologize for my laziness. As you may have guessed this is one of our longest chapters and probably the last. . . NOT!. . . Do not worry there is going to be one more. We still have the Christmas Concert and hopefully things will end fortunately for everyone. I hope you have an awesome Friday tomorrow and look forward to the weekend, folks, because then **_Tainted with Crimson _**shall come to an end. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I want to thank **elliehandesu **for her endless support. I also want to thank everyone who has gone this far with me. This is my longest story so far and as much as it pains me to say Chapter Seventeen might be the last. Unless I make another twist but I highly doubt it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Please note that I want to make some things as realistic as possible. Also please understand that the tainted with crimson part does not only go for those who have had connection with the band, but also for those who have gone through something terrible in life or are going to experience it. I want to dedicate the last chapter to you guys. I hope we can all find out happy endings one day. Now enough babbling. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers. **

**With much love, **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

_It is now or never _

Shimako woke up as the rays of the sun entered her hospital room. She got up and felt a lot better. Her headache was gone and she felt lighter. The blue-eyed girl looked around and smiled at the girl before her fondly. Yoshino had fallen asleep on one of the chairs and looked quite adorable if Shimako had to be honest. The rising sun adorned the sleeping beauty with different shades of the color yellow, each being wonderful, of course. The genius reached out her hand and brushed a few loose strands off Yoshino's face. The braided girl grunted in response as though she had disliked the tender gesture, but the smile that soon appeared on her face told Shimako otherwise. The blue-eyed student sighed and smiled affectionately at her girlfriend. She could not believe how lucky she was to have her at her side. The blond-haired girl then gazed at the sunrise and thought of all her recent problems and how things might have turned out had Yoshino not been there to help her and truth be told, Shimako could hardly imagine it. No matter how much she tried that possibility seemed impossible. The musician giggled slightly and suddenly she had an idea. It was hard to say what had inspired her, but she frantically searched the room for a pen and a piece of paper. Once she had found them she started scribbling words on them while humming a nice melody. It was bad that she did not have her guitar with her as it would have been far easier to write down the notes and correct them but it was not that difficult.

After a few hours of constant writing and rewriting, correcting and reediting, and a lot of sweat, Shimako was done with her song. All she had to do now was wait to be checked out of the hospital and go home and try it out on her piano or her guitar. Obviously the piano would be the wiser choice as it was in her room a lot farther from her father than the living room where the guitars were. And frankly, the girl pictured performing this song while playing the piano rather than an acoustic guitar. She sighed and thought of Yumi and the way she had acted when the girl had shared her most precious secret. The blue-eyed girl could not believe she had taken out all of her frustration and rage out on the poor girl but there was no point in dwelling and feeling sorry for it now. It was over. It was part of the past. Plus, Yoshino had reassured her that Yumi did not hold any grudge against her for which Shimako was grateful. The girl's eyes traced the words she had just written on the pieces of paper and a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. She really hoped Yoshino would like this song because after all she was the one the girl was talking about. A small squeal escaped her lips as she lay down on the bed with a dreamy look on her face. She imagined herself up on that stage, singing that song to Yoshino and most of all how surprised and maybe even shocked or speechless the girl was. Shimako did not know and did not care right now because her attention quickly snapped back to her father. She still had to complete her part of the deal and she quickly came up with a plan. She knew exactly how she was going to do it. She just hoped Yumi would be willing to help her carry out said plan.

Sachiko sighed as she looked out of her window. She was now in her apartment and was worried out of her wits for both Shimako and Sophia. She had not heard a lot about their current condition except for the words 'They're okay. Do not worry.' from Rei. She knew there was nothing to worry about but a part of her told her that something was up. She could feel it in her gut and could not shake said bad feeling off. Something was not quite right but she did not know what. Yes Shimako was in a hospital but tomorrow she was going to be checked out, meaning they could go back to their scheduled rehearsals. So why was she worried then?

Sachiko decided to stop pondering on the subject. After all, if something had to happen, it was going to and there was nothing she could do to change it. There was just one thing that bothered her, however. She was not sure if she wanted to continue with this project. It might've been her dream to make _Crimson _return but even with Yumi she knew that was impossible. The pigtailed girl might be extremely talented but she was rough around the edges. Those three years of doing nothing connected with music had finally taken its toll on the girl's skills. But she was still as enchanting and overwhelming as she was all those years ago and Sachiko could not help but smile at that thought. She had to control herself not to squeal in delight. Few could say that they had had the chance to perform in front of her but to play a piece or sing with her, now that was a different story and Sachiko felt extremely happy that she had had the chance to play the piano while being accompanied by her. Yumi might be five years younger than her but that girl had had the guts to do what she had never had and as a result had become a pro. Though the pigtailed girl was a professional, Sachiko could not help wondering why Yumi was not as good as she had been. It was true that if you did not keep your hands in when it came to her talent, you could lose some of your skills, but to play the guitar like an amateur would was too strange.

Then a thought struck the black-haired beauty. She had never even considered that possibility. She did not know if the guitar was Yumi's first instrument. And even if it was, there was another aspect of the situation that had to be taken into consideration. The pigtailed girl had only heard the song once and that being on a piano. She had not read any notes or had managed to observe while a guitarist played some parts of it. A mocking laugh escaped Sachiko's lips as she mentally slapped herself a thousand times. She could not believe it. She had forgotten completely that Yumi had heard the song only once and she had, despite that, succeeded in accompanying the piano's soft tunes during the chorus so well. Sachiko had to agree with her observation of the performance that Yumi was hesitant at some parts and maybe even scared. She could not help but question that hesitance and worry, and uneasiness. And the girl had only played during the chorus. Most of the other parts were just solos of the piano. Sachiko sighed. She could not believe it. A sad smile formed on her lips. She could not believe that the world had lost such a talented musician. But maybe not all was lost?

Sachiko smirked as an incredible idea formed in her mind. She had come up with something that was going to fix everything if it worked out perfectly, of course. The black-haired woman could not hold her excitement any longer. She was thrilled with the plan and if everything went according to plan, all these months of constant rehearsals were not going to go to waste. She just hoped that everyone would agree with her. After all, she still had to ask Rei what she thought of the idea and if she agreed, only then would Sachiko propose it as a course of action to the girls.

As Sachiko was going to the café where she was supposed to meet Rei, she reflected on the thing that happened or rather almost happened between her and Yumi. The black-haired woman could not believe that she had been that audacious. After all, Yumi was her student and she was her teacher! Nothing containing romance should happen between them. It was unheard of! So many other thoughts ran through her mind and she could not stand it any longer. She needed to talk to Yumi about this but after the concert was over. Sachiko hated to admit it but she was slightly worried to confront the issue right now. She knew that they both were not ready. Hell! She was not even ready to go further than hugging yet she had tried. Why the hell had she stepped over the line?! She still had not recovered from her previous relationship. She still could not trust people and if she ever wanted to have a healthy and stable relationship, she needed to get over that issue first. She knew she needed to open up to people more and right now the thought of singing in front of all those people did not seem so frightening. She considered it a challenge. It was challenging to play it in the practice room but she was then almost a hundred percent certain no one was going to hear her( which, of course, turned out to be quite the opposite), but now she would have to perform in front of at least one thousand people. She sighed. It was now or never.

As she neared the door to Rei's apartment building, she felt slightly uneasy, knowing she would have to propose her idea to her best friend after a few minutes. The blue-eyed beauty was sure that her colleague was going to be home so there was no avoiding it. All she needed to do was push the door open, go up the stairs and ring the doorbell. This was it. Like she previously said – it was now or never.

Sachiko went up the stairs rather quickly and was soon in front of the apartment door. She reached out her hand and her trembling fingers went up to touch the doorbell. She was not as brave as she previously was. She panicked and started hesitating even more. This was not a good idea at all. She still had time to go back and stick to the old plan but something inside her gut told her or rather forced her to turn around and ring the doorbell. A soft tune enveloped the second floor and soon the white door was swung open, revealing a tired looking Rei Hasekura. Her hair was bit ruffled and her clothes were disheveled. Sachiko wondered what the cause of all of it was and soon Rei answered her question.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sachiko's breath caught in her throat. A thousand possibilities ran through her head and she did not know what to think. She wanted all of this to go smoothly. She just wanted to talk with Rei about her idea and see if it might work properly but now….. Sachiko was afraid to even voice the topic let alone carry it out to the end. That was why she kept her mouth shut and just went inside after Rei had stepped aside to let her come in. Both of them walked in complete silence to the living room and soon sat down but neither one dared to speak. It was the dreadful silence for the umpteenth time that made another one of these musicians uneasy and quite nervous. After a good fifteen minutes of the same irritating silence, Sachiko lost her temper and Lord knows how scary she can be when that happened. Rei backed away slightly when she noticed the constant clenching and unclenching of her best friend's knuckles. The blond-haired woman could handle Sachiko's temper but right now she was not emotionally stable enough to withhold such a tsunami so that was why Rei did the only thing she could do – she ran away – with Sachiko following her while lashing out all of her frustrations.

"Come back here, Rei! I am not angry at you. Okay, maybe you are partially at fault for my current emotional condition but I want to assure you that I will not do anything reckless."

Rei shut the door behind her and panicked. She could not cope with a furious and above all frustrated Sachiko Ogasawara. That was the second worst combination. The first being when the black-haired beauty was jealous and angry. Now that was something no one wanted to be the cause of or else said person might not live to see another sunrise or sunset ever again. Rei put her hand against her head and waited patiently for the other to calm down. After all, if Sachiko was going to yell or scream, the door could surely lessen the blow, however, that was not a hundred percent, and so all weary Rei could do was hope it would.

After a few failed attempts to unlock the door and an outburst filled with profanities here and there and even Sachiko did not know why she had used those words or where she had learned them from, the black-haired woman turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor. She groaned and placed her head in her hands. She was worried about her dear friend a lot now. She did not know what was to blame for her friend's actions. After all, she did seem a bit tired or rather exhausted, but Sachiko did not know what could make the normally calm and good-natured Rei to turn into a lifeless doll that wanted only to hide under a bed and be left there forgotten by the world. Whatever it was, Sachiko was going to find out.

With newly found determination the woman got up and knocked on the door again and again. When it did not work, she sighed and decided to try a different tactic. Sachiko braced herself for what was to come if Rei had an outburst. Now that might be scary as well if you were on the receiving end and after all she had Sachiko as an example.

"Rei."

Sachiko said or rather nearly yelled. The purpose of this scream was to attract the woman's attention and judging by the shuffling she heard coming from the other side of the door she had managed to do it. After a few seconds of waiting for a response and none coming, Sachiko sighed and said in a softer tone. She nearly whispered the words and did not know if Rei had heard her.

"Sorry, Sachiko, I did not hear that."

The black-haired woman was surprised to receive a reply but soon recollected herself and managed to repeat what she had previously told the blue-eyed musician.

"I said there is something I want to tell you, Rei."

"Alright, what is it?"

Rei felt slightly flabbergasted but managed to calm down soon and waited to hear what Sachiko had to say. Now she would gladly listen for the black-haired woman had gone back to her normal rational and collected self everyone knows and loves.

Sachiko breathed in and closed her eyes. She tried to form coherent sentences in her mind but none came so she decided to just go with what her heart had to say.

"Listen, Rei. I do not think there is anything I can do to change your current case of distress, but I would really appreciate it if you told me what was wrong with you. I know I'm not the best listener when I'm angry and tired but there's obviously something that's bothering you and I want to do everything I can to help you."

No response came and all that could be heard was the annoying sound that came when raindrops hit a window. Sachiko tried to ignore them and focus on the matter at hand but it did not stop bugging her. It soon started getting on her nerves and she could not stand it any longer. She got up and knocked on the door again. No reply, of course, followed. This time the woman lost it. She started kicking and punching the door. She could not break it down, however. Though she started hurting herself this way, Sachiko continued. She had had enough of all of this. She was frustrated with the whole Yumi situation. She wanted to get together together with the girl. She wanted to be with her and love her. She wished she was ready for a new relationship. She wished she knew how the pigtailed girl felt. She wanted to know so many things about the girl but did not feel ready to form a bond. She wanted to start things slow with her after some time. But by 'some time' she meant more than just a few months. Who knows how long it would take both of them to move on? Sachiko knew what she needed to do and that was to get out of Japan and travel the world. She could ask her mother to accompany her for a few weeks. She could start talking to her family again. Hell! She could even become part of that family again. Whatever she chose to do first, she knew she needed to do it alone or rather without any person that could remind her of her painful relationship. Sachiko needed to find herself again. She needed to get to know the part of her that she had left alone in the dark for so long again. She did not need another unhealthy relationship and she was well aware of another thing. Yumi probably felt the same.

Then there were her reckless decisions. She had started out this project with the stupid idea that she could find someone capable of replacing the legends or at least someone who would be able to sound like them. But she was completely wrong. Shimako, Sophia and Yoshino were similar when it came to personality but their music was different from _Crimson's_. Anastasia was like fire. Her voice was so frightening yet enchanting at times. Yoshino's was softer, warmer and higher. Yoshino could not go as low as Anastasia could but that was not the main problem. Both of them played different styles. While Anastasia was considered a rock genius or rock goddess or any other stupid nicknames, Yoshino had the ability to calm you down when her fingers touched the sacred instrument. They were both brilliant but in their own ways. Same went for Shimako and Nicole. Nicole was definitely an angel. She was not human when she was on stage. Her fingers worked magic on the piano keys. Her voice combined with the rhythmical and soft tunes she played could make anyone smile and feel warm on the inside. The enormous difference between her and Shimako was that the blue-eyed genius wrote dark songs with hope at the end of some. Yet she could make anyone smile if she wanted to but she could not put their hearts at ease with her songs because even though she was regarded as a serene angel, she was closer to her negative emotions more than to her faith, optimism and hope. And finally there was Sophia, the girl whose voice was beautiful. It could convey so many emotions but no matter how much she tried there was one thing the blond-haired musician could never accomplish. She could make the audience experience only one feeling completely while the others were just a background. Her voice might not be as deep or as hypnotizing as Yumi's and it may not be able to decipher every last detail of a song or melody's story and take the audience on a journey and guide them till the very end, but making the people who listened to her experience that sole emotion no matter whether it was anger, sadness or despair was her biggest talent. Sophia's voice was able to shake someone to their core and make their heart swell if the rhythm was a slow and sorrowful one. But there was no denying that Yumi possessed one thing the blue-eyed student lacked. In those brown eyes of the formal vocalist passion and fire could always be read. Her face was enough to let you know what the song was about while Sophia did not only lack said passion; she could not deliver those emotions if she had not experienced the story behind the song herself. That was the sole thing that made both of them astounding musicians but was also the huge difference between them.

Sachiko could feel the relief that flowed through her as she had just analyzed all three of the previous and present musicians. She then realized that her plan was perfect. Yoshino, Shimako and Sophia may not be _Crimson _but they did not need to be. They were incredible just the way they were. In front of her eyes those girls had excelled both in music and in life. They had gained so much experience during the past few months that she could not believe how much they had changed. Those three were definitely talented and who knows? Maybe, just maybe they would be able to start their own story and become legends themselves. Maybe they will leave their own legacy behind just like _Crimson _had. It was all a matter of time and now Sachiko knew what she had to do. She stopped kicking and hitting the door. She breathed in and then exhaled. She closed her eyes and debated whether this was the best thing to do but she decided that it was now or never.

"Listen, Rei." She began as she reopened her eyes, "I am through with following _Crimson's _example."

Sachiko waited to hear some movement, shuffling, breathing but nothing came. Rei was either asleep or she had decided not to listen to what she had to say. Whatever her friend's choice was, Sachiko was not going to stop now. She was going to finish what she had to say. After all, this was what she came here for.

"Shimako, Sophia and Yoshino are all amazing. They're extremely talented and have their own sound. They can become group without following _Crimson's _legacy or trying to continue it by copying them. I have decided that it's high time these girls performed something they have written on their own. Something original. Rei, I am ready to give up on trying to revive the dead because as a great friend once told me while trying to convince me that this 'replacement project' was a bad idea – the dead do not belong in the world of the living. And I think it's high time I listened to that piece of advice."

Sachiko waited again but no response came for the hundredth time that night. She sighed as she slid down the wall. She did not know what else Rei wanted from her. She knew the woman did not wish to be left alone because she was the one that had invited Sachiko into her apartment in the first place. The black-haired woman started humming the song she had played in the practice room where she almost kissed Yumi. It had a nice rhythm when she played it on the piano but it was not powerful enough. She remembered how amazing it had sounded when her piano had been accompanied by Yumi's guitar. Then suddenly an idea hit her. She could not believe it but she was just about to ask _The_ _Crimson Rose _something she had never thought she would dare ask the poor girl. She was going to ask her to play that song with her on stage at the Christmas concert. With newly found determination she got up and started walking towards the exit of Rei's apartment. With one last look at the front door she went to the stairs and climbed down them. Now she had one more thing to do – she was going to have to talk with the girls about this and she was not completely certain how they were going to react. She just hoped it was going to be better than Rei's answer or rather lack of one. 


End file.
